


The Unfortunate Omega

by UshiTen_Trash



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A / B / O, Abortion, Absent Parents, Abusive Parents, Aged-Up Character(s), Alpha Shirabu Kenjirou, Alpha Ushijima Wakatoshi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Background Relationships, Bonding, Child Abuse, Cuddling & Snuggling, Discussion of Abortion, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Pack, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, Heavy Angst, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Living Together, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Mutual Pining, My First AO3 Post, My First Work in This Fandom, Nesting, Omega Semi Eita, Omega Tendou Satori, Omegaverse, Pack Dynamics, Past Rape/Non-con, Satori Needs All The Love, Scenting, THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE 2-3 CHAPTERS NOW IT'S 5-6 I AM SORRY I GOT EXCITED SORRY!!, Tendou needs protection, This is the first time I've written anything in 4 years and I'm sorry, University, dropping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2018-11-19 11:56:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 49,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11312901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UshiTen_Trash/pseuds/UshiTen_Trash
Summary: For Tendou Satori, being touch starved was the least of his worries. It was normal. Since the damned day he presented as an Omega in his first year, he can barely remember a day where he wasn't touch starved to some degree but for the last week or so, he noticed his clothes feeling itchy. Wincing when he moved and the fabric of his school uniform bunched against his skin and made him feel like a hostage in a body he hated.I'm sorry I suck at summaries plus first ao3 post! :3





	1. Beyond the Limit

Semi watched from a distance with narrowed eyes as Satori, his so called best friend, stiffly shuffled into their English class, he muttered a short apology to their teacher and sat down in the far corner of the room. Semis eyes narrowed even more as he tried to make eye contact with the red head but he didn't so much as glance in his direction as he kept his head tilted back, lips curled in its usual smirk. key word, Fake. Something had been going on with the Omega, Firstly, Tendou had had nothing but hardships for most of his life, especially since presenting. Secondly, he was late, the red head was never late. Thirdly, he was avoiding him and that made Semi worry because Tendou usually told him everything and being ignored by his best friend was worrying. Semi had seen the Omega through all of his lows, from failing to hide the marks on his body, new and old, that his parents left when the where home, proof of their ill will towards their only sons 'lesser' gender. He had seen him to hospital from overdosing on suppressants which he still took a concerning amount of to supress his very nature to the point it was almost impossible to tell how the Satori was feeling, his scent muted to a point that most people would think he was a beta.

Satori sat staring absently out of the window, shoulders visibly tense and he almost toppled out of his seat when their teacher barked at him, demanding he pay more attention. Semis brows drew together, swallowing a low growl. It was clear the omega was distressed even if he was on strong suppressants but then again Shiratorizawa was infamous for its poor treatment and attitude towards omegas.

The ashen haired omega spent the rest of the lesson boarding holes into the red heads back until he felt a nudge from his recently mated partner from next to him.

"Eita," Shirabu nudged him with his elbow, snapping the Omega out of his thoughts. His alpha gave him a concerned look, his nose twitching meaning the ashen haired must have been releasing a distressed scent. He drew a slow breath to calm himself as the bell rang, signalling the end of the lesson, he would definitely pull Satori at after volley ball practise.

The rest of the day was uneventful. Semi sat at lunch with the rest of the team with Shirabu, Wakatoshi, Hayato and Reon. He could feel their eyes glancing at him as he fixed his eyes on the entrance to the lunch hall knowing Satori wouldn't make an appearance, he hadn't joined them for lunch since their defeat at nationals against Karasuno over a month ago.

"Semi you haven't touched your food, what's wrong?" Shirabu brushed his knuckles against his side and snaked it around his waist, pulling him closer. The omega sighed at the touch, a little of the tension elapsing at the comforting warmth of his alpha and he poked at his lunch some more with his chopsticks, not feeling hungry at all.

"I'm worried about Tendou." His team mates hummed in agreement except Wakatoshi who frowned.

"We're all worried about him, he hasn't spoken to anyone outside of practise." There was another hum of agreement and Semi bit at his lip and he held back a whine. He needed beat some sense into the red head as soon as he figured out what was wrong and why he kept whatever was bothering him from even his closest friend.

~*#*~

For Tendou Satori, being touch starved was the least of his worries. It was normal. Since the damned day he presented as an Omega in his first year, he can barely remember a day where he wasn't touch starved to some degree but for the last week or so, he noticed his clothes feeling itchy. Wincing when he moved and the fabric of his school uniform bunched against his skin and made him feel like a hostage in a body he hated. When it got bad, He would usually seek out Semisemi, the only other omega on the volleyball team who he had grown close to as they fought against their coaches, the entire damn school facultys, belief that omegas where to weak to play sports. This time he hadn't, he grit his teeth and dealt with it because he didn't want to face the pinch server, couldn't. He couldn't see that same disgust and loathing he saw in his parents faces whenever he was within their sights.

He stepped out onto the roof of the school which was devoid of students and immediately stripped off his school blazer, dropping to the floor in the middle of the open space and unboxed a homemade bento he knew he probably wouldn't touch. He sat staring at nothing and wishing he had just stayed home again because he knew he wouldn't be able to avoid his teammates for much longer.

What do they really think of him? It was his fault they lost against Karasuno. Washio had watched the match and hadn't hesitated to tell him when their team wasn't around. He had it all planned out, just like in the many romantic anime he found his escape in. They where going to go to nationals, they where going to win and come home victorious. Coach was going to look at him without his usual disgust. He was going to ask Ushijima to consider him and things where going to work out. They would go to university and share an apartment because the universities him and the Alpha where going to where close by and if not, him and Semi where going to room together at his second choice.

What had he been thinking?

They lost their last match. He hadn't received any acceptance letters from the universities he had applied for, not even a rejection letter. He couldn't look their captain in the eye because he knew he had failed him. His parents delivered the news that when he finished High School, they didn't care if he went to university or someone would be stupid enough to court him, the moment he graduated (if he even managed that), he was no longer welcome in their house. The cherry on top of the tragic life of Tendou Satori was that his heat was due a week ago and it hadn't come. His last heat had struck violently on his way home from practise a month ago and-

He shuddered, willing himself not to start dry heaving at the though and he flinched so hard at the bell signalling the end of lunch that he sent his untouched lunch flying across the floor. 

"what a waste-" He mumbled under his breath, not that he had any real intention of eating anyway. He stood on unsteady legs, shivering uncomfortably as his clothes bunched and settled against him and swung his back over his shoulder, heading to his next class.

One month until graduation and they wouldn't have to put up with him anymore.

~*#*~

Semi changed into his practise gear absently in the betas changing room. The school had only started allowing omegan students enrol the year he started and three years later, had still not found a budget to build additional changing rooms for omegas. The thought made Semi wrinkle his nose in irritation, still not sure dealing with the schools attitude towards him for his secondary gender was worth the glowing university applications he'd been able to send off. Once himself and the rest of the betas had changed, the rest head into the gym while he waited, arms crossed and ready to give a certain guess blocker a piece of his mind.

The moment he heard the door creak open his impatience peaked.

"Satori, you know how coach Washijo gets, you should know better than to be la-" He turned on the redhead and stopped mid sentence, spirit falling to his feet. The red haired omega stopped a few paces away from him, wrestling with his school uniform and revealing his practise uniform which he had worn underneath to avoid baring himself to his team mates. It was like seeing his fellow omega for the first time up close in months. 

Satoris tall and naturally slender build was something closer to being gaunt. His jersey and shorts seemed to hang off him and his skin had taken on an unhealthy pallor. His hair, usually carefully gelled into that perfectly spiked, ridiculous updo, looked wilted with some strands falling down over his face. Like his skin his hair also looked duller than the usually vibrancy he carried. When the taller managed to wriggle out of his jacket, his movements noticeably uncoordinated and weak, and saw how his eyes where sullen, the darker-than-usual bags under his eyes that didn't just come from a late night of studying or watching a whole anime in one sitting as the idiot did far to frequently. Despite it all, the redhead forced a smile and flashed a smile so forced the ashen haired omega winced. If it weren’t for the unhealthy amount of suppressants the other took, he didn't want to know what kind of pheromones Satori would be releasing.

"Don't you work about me Semisemi, I'm good to go!" Tendou stepped forward towards the gym and Semi reached out to him reflexively. His eyes widened as the redhead flinched away from his outer stretched hand like he where brandishing a knife. He couldn't contain a whine at the terrified look Satori gave, wide eyed and venerable. "How long have you been this touch starved for?" The redhead met his eye for the first time in weeks and Semi withered, his omegan instincts screaming at him to look after the decrepit looking omega. A thought struck him as he fought with himself to not scare him further. "What happened to you? What's happened that got you in this state?" Satoris eyes cast down and after a few seconds of silence he nodded to himself.

"After practise? your place?" Semi smiled as reassuringly as he could, nodding his approval.

"You're staying at mine for the weekend, that's not an offer." He wanted to argue because the redhead didn't look like he was in any state to be go to practise but trying to convince him not to would probably push him away. He was well aware of Satoris ... egregious family life and knew volleyball was one of the few things he really enjoyed freely.

The two entered the gym together to be immediately intercepted by a furious looking coach Washijo.

"Late," was all he said, The intimidating presence of the Alpha making the omegas bow their heads in submission against their will. "I'm disappointed in you, it's almost the end of the year and you think it's ok to start slacking. Semi you're lucky enough as it is to be on the team." Oh, he must have been in a foul mood before reaching the gym Semi thought bitterly. The coach rounded on Satori. "And what's wrong with you? Are you going into heat? You better not distract everyone else and bring them down to your level-"

"Easy coach, They're not even five minutes late and Tendou-Sempai doesn't look to good," Bless the tiny Alpha named Goshiki, the first yeah who bravely announced that he would take Ushijimas place as ace and pack leader when the third years left. He took a step forward, nervousness clear on his face as he tried to defend his sempais.

"With all due respect coach, Goshikis right," Reon added, casting a glance at Shirabu who stepped to his mates side and pulled him against him by the waist, glaring at their coach. Washijo looked between them and huffed.

"Fine, continue with your drills. You two," He brandished an arm at the only omegas on the team, "twenty dive drills around the court and then you can join." Semi bristled in irritation, ready to protest but the baritone voice of their captain beat him to it.

"Coach, I would very much prefer it if Tendou where to sit on the bench for today, I fear for his health." The alpha stepped closer to Satori as if to reach out to him as said omega had crossed his arms over his abdomen, curling in on himself slightly at the mention of dive drills. The action confused Eita but he shook it off. Washijo gave the captain a surprised look, the team captain never spoke against him however politely. He ground his teeth before turning away and going back to one end of the net to observe all the while muttering something probably offensive about omegas.

"Tendou, Bench. Semi, Practise your serve drills." The tiny thankful smile Tendou gave the captain from behind didn't slip past Semi. He walked to pick up one of the many dropped volleyballs and to practise his serves as told when a sour scent fragranced the air, the uncomfortable made his hairs stand up and goosebumps raise across his skin. It smelt something like another omega in distress fiftyfold and he clutched at his chest, spinning around for the source. Several volleyballs dropped to the floor, everyone in the room froze at the scent. A blur of motion caught his eye and suddenly Tendou was on the floor, folded in on himself and panting, clutching the front of his jersey with trembling hands.

"Satori!" He ran and dropped next to the collapsed redhead, resting a hand on his friends shoulder and he writhed under the touch, face contorted in pain and whined. Semi let out a whine in response and looked up at the rest of the team who had surrounded him, all sharing expressions of confusion and horror at the sudden attack on their senses as whatever suppressants Tendou had been using seized to have any effect. Semis inner omega wanted to cry, he'd never smelled that level of distress from another omega and it made him want to smother the guess blocker.

"What’s wrong with sempai?" Goshikis high pitched tone cut through the worried chatter.

"He doesn't smell like heat, what do we do?" Ohira grumbled.

"Everyone step back, give him some room." Soekawa stepped in, trying to calm the situation when Ushijima dropped to his knees next to Semi and made to lift the omega.

"I’m taking him to the nurses office," was all he said as he hooked an arm under the omegas knees and back and lifted him with east. Satori writhed weakly at the contact and Semi blinked to rid the burning in his eyes. He rested a hand on chilled skin and trotted along side the captain, seeing the deep frown set on his face. The taller radiated pheromones and screamed of protectiveness and Semi fought the will to bow his head and back away. The rest of the third years and Goshiki caught up behind them.

"Semi what's wrong with him? This isn't normal!"

"I don't know, I think he's dropping," The omega tried to pacify the panic stricken first year, damn these Alphas with no control over their scents. "When an Omega is under severe stress or becomes touch starved over a long period of time they 'Drop', it can become life threatening." The group sped up at those words. They rounded a corner leaving students in their wake with expressions ranging from curiosity to concern and practically bulldozed through the medical office door, startling the Beta nurse sitting at a desk. "Sorry, Tendou is n trouble, I think he's dropping." He wasted no time explaining as Ushijima took the weakly writhing Omega to one of the beds. The nurse went from surprised at their intrusion to shocked and then horrified, forcing it down and narrowing her eyes.

"Heat room! Take him into the heat room and build a nest, the whole pack! He'll recover quicker if he's close to his pack mates." At those words the rest of the team shuffled as the beta retrieved a key card from her desk and unlocked a door behind it. "What?"

"Um, we're not really a pack." The beta frowned.

"You're all his friends right? Close enough, I know Washijo is tough but this is ridiculous." She directed Ushijima into the room and cast an expectant look at the rest of the team who stood eyeing each other unsure. "He needs human contact, it's the only way he'll recover." Tsutamo gave his signature look of determination and marched forwards, entering the room after Semi.

"Tendou-Sempai needs us!" The words came out shaken, pleading almost but it did the trick. Without further hesitation, Reon, Yamagata and Ohira staggered forwards following the young Alpha into the heat room.

Semi was no stranger to the schools heat room, a room made for the purpose of keeping an Omega safe and comfortable if they go into heat unexpectedly. The whole room was floored with a thin but comfortable mattress and soft, plush pillows and blankets where piled in the corners, the entire room smelling faintly of sterilising detergent. Despite their being no windows the air was clean and fresh. Ushijima stood unknowingly, gathering Satori into his lap and looking up at the nurse expectantly as she followed them into the room.

"Let me have a look at him, can you sit down?" With some trouble, Ushijima leaned against the wall and slid down, careful not to jostle the uncomfortable omega in his arms who's face was wrinkled in pain. She helped the captain rearrange the smaller so she could take his vitals, face becoming borderline disgusted. "he's in a bad way, really bad. Does he live alone?" Semi shuffled uncomfortably.

"His parents aren't very...accommodating of his omegan side. They're also away on business trips frequently." The nurse fixed him with a probing stare. The entire team looked at him and he mentally ground himself, this could have been avoided if he had just told them, not the whole story, but enough for them to be aware.

"I'll call them and let them know. It's a Friday so he can't stay here and I don't want him going home and spending the weekend at home alone. Is there anywhere he can go?"

"My place, I need to call my parents."

"I'll do it." She addressed everyone in the room. "Get him comfortable and stay close to him, if anything changes or his condition doesn't improve in the next hour, press the buzzer here," She waved her arm at an intercom by the floor, "I'll have to call an ambulance. This door will automatically lock when I close it so use the intercom if you need anything." With that they bowed and left, the intercom beeping when the door locked itself behind her. Without any delay Ushijima lowered Tendou to the floor and positioned him on his side facing him. He reached the pillows and propped his and the omegas heads on them and pulled the limp omega forward so his chin rested on his shoulder near his scent glands. If it weren’t for the situation Semi would have left and allowed the two the intimate moment Tendou would probably squeal in delight about later.

Semi lay down behind Tendou and flattened himself against the redhead, making it so there was as much contact between the two as possible and winding an arm around his waist.

"What are you all waiting for?" He shot at the rest left standing. The team quickly dived for pillows and a blanket was thrown over those lying down, Shirabu lay behind Semi, arm extending to rest on Tendous shoulder. Goshiki settled himself between Satori and the captain, hugging Satoris middle and resting his head against his stomach and the rest of the team settled against their legs, all reaching to rest their hands on the redheads legs. Said omega continued to quiver, small distressed whines leaving his chapped lips and he shrunk in on himself as much as possible given the various bodies around him. An involuntary white left Semi and his mate nuzzled his scent glands.

"Why is he like this? I've never seen this before." Goshiki sounded like he was close to tears and reached a hand out to rest on Semis side in response to his signal of distress. Said omega bit his lip, he didn't think Satori would want everyone knowing about the cruel upbringing he'd suffered.

"Satoris parents are away a lot and he has a hard time with his heats and the idiot's been avoiding us since the interhigh tournament. He's done this to himself to a degree." He pulled his friend a little closer to his chest protectively. "When omegas get severely touch starved, touch becomes painful and it's hard to recover from." The youngest of the group let out a high pitched sob.

"Some pack we are," He grumbled sadly. Semi reached around ruffle the smallers hair fondly.

"Don't say that, we've never really been allowed to be a pack."

"That's not.. We should.." 

"He's right," Ushijima spoke up for the first time, having been more focused on nuzzling Satoris neck and rubbing soothing circles across his back and hips. "But that isn't an excuse for us lot looking out for each other."

Goshiki quilled his raising voice at the shush of the rest of the team, " I promise when I'm alpha and the ace of this team I won't let this happen to anyone on the te... in our pack." Semi chuckled.

"Satori is an idiot, I don't think many omegas are stupid enough to get themselves in this state." He gave the smallers hair one more ruffle for good measure and the cuddle pile fell into silence, the only sound disturbing the it where Satoris whimpers which slowly tapered into pants much to everyone’s relief. Semi found himself lulled by the warmth and contact of the Alphas and Omega around him and before he could fight it his eyes where dropping. 

~*#*~

Far earlier than Semi would have liked he was pulled from sleeps tendrils by an awful scent assaulting his senses. Wrinkling his nose in distaste he looked for the source but only found his...pack stirring around him seemingly by the same thing. The ashen haired took a whiff of the air and wrinkled his nose in displeasure at the distressing sour scent filling the room, looking towards Satori who appeared to be the source. From his position he caught eyes with Wakatoshi who appeared to have stayed awake. 

“I think Satoris suppressants wore off a while ago, I've never known his scent before.” Semi shuddered. You could read a lot into an Omegas emotional state by scent alone and the sour scent that was coming from the red head that had been hidden through an unruly amount of suppressants until now was definitely unhealthy, on the rare occasions when Semi had been in Satoris house, he knew the omega had the distinctive scent of chocolate and some sweet spice. ‘What's been happening that you aren't telling me Tori?” 

Semi had meant the words as a thought but the captain grumbled in agreement. As far as he was aware, Ushijima considered Satori as something close to a best friend ever since the omega had insisted he sat with them in their first year because ‘as a team they should eat lunch with them because that’s what teams do in his favourite sports manga. Satori had ever since stuck to the taller like glue. To say it was agonising for Semi to sit and watch them steal longing glances at each other (or slightly more focused stared in the forever stoic Alphas case) for nearly three whole years was an understatement. Then Satori had planned to ask the Alpha to court him and then interhigh happened. Along with the sour smell, Satori picked up on something else, a faint foreign he could have sworn he had smelled before but couldn't place it. A knock and a static voice from the speakers pulled him from his thoughts and he looked up as the nurse creaked the door open and peaked her head through.

"How is he doing?" She asked. Semi awkwardly sat up, Shirabu rising up behind him rubbing his eyes, cute.

"Better." Ushijima didn't lift his gaze from the omega resting against his chest. The nurse nodded.

"Good, Semi your parents are here, they said they can take you and Tendou home as soon as you're ready."

"Thank you," Semi yawned and stretched as the rest of the team mimicked him and began to rise. Wakatoshi stood and ever so carefully lifted Satori into a princess carry. They filed out, huddling around their captain and placing a hand on any part of Satoris skin that was exposed beneath his training jersey and filed out of the heat room with some reluctance. The nurse lead them out of the office and through the school, eerie with a lack of students, and out into the reception where Mr and Mrs Semi where standing waiting for them, rushing towards them as then entered. Semi Mahiru, a kind faced and doe eyed omegan woman who, minus the eyes, was the image of her son, eyed the omega with unreserved worry on her face while Semi Misaki, a Tall Alpha with Eitas piercing eyes stood behind her looking shocked, nose wrinkled at the putrid scent coming from the omega. Upon overhearing a conversation Semi had with Tendou when he first opened up about his home life, The Semis had always gone out of their way to open up their home to the red head and Semi couldn't have been more thankful, after the school holidays and weekends they had insisted Satori spend at their house, they saw Satori as a second son.

"Saito told us what was going on, I had no idea, Why didn't you tell us something was going on?" Mahiru looked besides herself, looking at her son with an edge of disappointment. Semi bristled.

"If I had any idea... I didn't know! What was I-"

"If you'll pardon me for being rude Semi-san, nobody know anything about what Satori has been going through, he's been avoiding us for some time," leave it to Wakatoshi tried and keep things neutral. "I don't think arguing will be good for Tendou in his current state." Mrs Semi sighed.

"Let's get you both home," She pulled her son into a one armed hug much to his embarrassment in front of his team. "Can you carry Satori out to the car?" She addressed the Alpha who bowed his head respectfully and nodded.

"Of course. Forgive me for asking but may I accompany you back to your home? I would very much like to see to it myself that Satori recovers. Feel free to decline my request." Mahiru chuckled. If it had been any other Alpha, anyone would have had every reason to question the motives of an Alpha wishing to accompany an incapacitated omega where they may be left alone but the older Semis knew he was very probably incapable of having ill intentions.

"Still so formal Wakatoshi, of course you may." Misaki spoke for the first time and turned to leave the building. Semi and Wakatoshi turned to the rest of their team who said their goodbyes for the weekend and departed. Shirabu lingered to steal a chaste kiss from his mate and also left with the promise of visiting the next day.

"Wait a minute! I'll be back in a second!" Goshiki piped up and ran out of the reception, returning slightly out of breath carrying the three third years forgotten bags. Misaki took them with a fond smile from the smaller and bowed deeply.

"Thank you for looking after Sempai!" He practically shouted at the older alpha, or at the floor since he was bent at a ninety degree angle. Misaki chuckled.

"You'll be a great pack leader when you get older, not go and get yourself home." With that he left, cheeks flushed at the compliment and turned to wave as he jogged home. Wakatoshi was lead to the Semis car and they drove home, semi sitting with Wakatoshi in the backseat with Tendou curled up in the formers lap with his legs draped across the latter. Mahiru only broke the silence making occasional comments to herself about how some parents aren’t fit to be parents and the likes, only pacified by her husband resting a calming hand on her shoulder without taking his eyes on the road. They finally pulled into the driveway of their large somewhat traditional two story house and he youngers wasted no time awkwardly getting out of the car and into the house, kicking their shoes off as they entered.

"I'll make some dinner and bring it up, anything in particular you want me to make?" Misaki asked as they made their way to Semis room.

"I don't think Satori will be up to eating much, maybe some soup or a smoothie?"

"Got it, I'll bring it up in a bit, make yourselves comfortable," She bustled off in the direction of the kitchen and Semi led he way to his room. The alpha settled himself on Semis large bed with his back resting against the headboard, he rearranged the omega with an impressive display of strength so the omega was sitting his lap laying against his chest. The arms wrapped protectively around the smaller made the corner of Eitas lips curl as he sought out something for himself and Satori to wear.

"So when are you planning to ask him to consider you?" He tried casually, feigning nonchalance. The alpha hummed in thought, even at a distance Semi could see the darkening of his ears. Is that a blush? "Don't act like you weren’t planning to at some point." Wakatoshi stayed silent, finally tearing his gaze away from the redhead who looked much calmer than he did earlier although his skin was still an unhealthy pallor and his breath laboured.

"I do not think it appropriate to talk about courtship at this particular moment Semi." Said omega rolled his eyes as he found what he was looking for.

"Alright I'll drop it. Out, We need to change." The alpha made no move to leave and Semi resisted the bubble of laughter that threatened to escape his lips. "I am not having us sleep in my bed in sweaty jerseys, out!" With some reluctance, the alpha shifted Satori off his lap and onto the soft mattress. As soon as he let go of the smaller completely, Satori whimpered pathetically. Semi and Wakatoshi froze, locking eyes when he whimpered again. "Never mind, Sorry," Eita said guiltily as he quickly crawled onto his bed sitting beside the alpha as he pulled the distressed omega back into his lap. Semi shuffled as close as he could and rested his head on Satoris shoulder, rubbing his cheek against clammy skin and hoping the pheromones he was releasing where comforting. Within minutes he found his eyelids drooping again at the warmth that had built up from the shared closeness and he fumbled to pull his comforter over the three of them and wishing the curtains would close themselves as the sun was still shining and early evening light pooled through his windows.

"Eita?" Mahiru opened the door quietly and padded across the room with a serving platter holding three glasses with straws and some sandwiches. She set them on the night stand and sat down on Eitas side of the bed and ran a hand through Tendous hair.

"Make sure he drinks that," She pointed at the smoothie that smelled of chocolate and banana. Her nose flared as she leaned in to closer examine the omega and a look of shock and recognition? crossed her features, movement faltering. Eita opened his mouth to ask what that look was for when she stood up and made her way out of the room. "I want to know exactly what’s been going on in the morning, make sure he knows I'm going to kick his ass if he doesn't have a good excuse for not looking after himself when he wakes up." The underlining concern in her voice wasn't lost to Eita but he was to tired and comfortable to get up and follow her. She drew the curtains before she left them for the night.

"Here," He passed one of the smoothies to the alpha and stroked circles against Satoris arm. "Hay, wake up, mom made you your favourite." Picking up the chocolate concoction and waving the tip of the straw under the redheads nose, he gently coaxed him to semi-consciousness.

~*#*~

Dark lashes fluttered minutely, something delicious was being shoved under his nose and he could distantly hear someone calling his name. As the redhead gained consciousness he became of how warm he was, warmth caging him in on both sides and wrapped around his chest, he couldn't remember feeling this content in a long time despite also feeling like he was recovering from death. 

"Satori, wake up," Was that Semi? The omega willed his eyes open and saw through blurry vision that he wasn't at school or home, the strongest scents present where that of his omegan friend and an unmistakable smell of cinnamon and thunderstorms. Why on earth was he in Semis room with them? He opened his mouth to speak but a straw was shoved in his mouth. "Drink." To exhausted to argue he sipped at the concoction that had enticed him out of sleep and moaned in delight at the taste. The straw drew air and made a gurgling sound before he was finished enjoying it. With a content sigh he snuggled into the comfortable warmth that was Ushijima, unembarrassed at the closeness and fell back to sleep.

~*#*~

Eita woke up abruptly the next morning, the darts of sunlight sneaking past the cracks in the curtains across his face made him grumble in annoyance but that wasn't what woke him. something, or someone more specifically, was wriggling in his arm. Someone who smelled faintly like chocolate ice cream under a more unpleasant scent. Yesterdays events rushed back to his mind and he immediately worried that Tendou had somehow reverted to the state he had descended to yesterday but the omegas seemed to be pushing his arms away which he had curled around his waist before falling asleep the night before. Before the he could ask what was wrong the omega answered for him.

"Bathroom, please," almost on autopilot, the slightly shorter untangled himself and allowed the redhead to crawl over him, promptly fall off the bed and half run, half crawl to the bathroom slamming the door behind him. The sound startled the sleeping alpha and the mattress creaked slightly as he rose into a sitting position.

"What the he-" He froze mid word at the muffled wrenching sounds that came from the en suite bathroom and the acidic, sour scent of vomit made the alphas nose wrinkle in a mix of disgust and concern. Several seconds crawled into minutes as the wrenching continued and the pinch server caught the Ushijimas equally concerned gaze. Eventually the sounds tapered into pants and the tap started running, a few seconds later, Tendou called through the door.

"Semisemi, mind if I take a shower?" Semi had been waiting for the guess blocker to re-emerge from the bathroom and demand he talk about what had been going on, just-recovering-from-a-drop be damned, but the timidness of the omegas borderline plea stopped him in his tracks.

"S-sure."

"Thank you." Any resentment he had had towards the other omega evaporated even though he was well within his right to be angry at the other for not confiding in him. As much as Satori tried to act like he didn't need anyone and was completely independent, Semi saw right through his nonchalant attitude. He rose from his bed, finding the clean sweats and tshirt he had discarded the night before and padded to the bathroom door, creaking it open and tossing them in the direction of the dry towel stand. He then returned to his bed and sat in silence while the shower ran until he eventually addressed the alpha who seemed to be deep in his own thoughts.

"When he's done, do you mind leaving us for a few minutes? you can take a shower down the hall." Semi almost felt bad for pushing the alpha out but he doubted Satori would talk with his long term crush in the room, as far as he was aware he never talked to anyone aside from himself about his home life which was most likely a big part of the cause of his withdrawal. The dense alpha wouldn't take a hint if he tried to get him out of the room subtly and he was pretty sure he'd understand. Ushijima nodded and moved towards their bags, rummaging in his own and finding clean clothes and left moments before Tendou emerged from the en suite, towel over his shoulders and looking awfully lost in Semis usually perfectly fitting clothes. He seemed to be looking everywhere but at the ashen haired omega.

"Um, Thanks for... you know.. looking out for me last night." He even tried to force a little of his usual eccentric air into his voice but failed miserably. Semi noted now more than yesterday how raspy the others voice was, possibly from disuse. With a sigh, Semi pulled the comforter over his lap and patted his lap. The guess blocker halted reluctantly, eyes downcast and he rubbed the back of his neck. 

"guess there's no evading anymore." Semi grumbled and the redhead slowly crawled onto bed next to the blonde omega. He let himself slump so his head was resting on the elders lap. Semi brought his hands to card through the youngers hair soothingly, the omega sighing at the touch and his whole body seemed to relax.

"Tell me." was all he said. Satori tensed up slightly, one hand grasping at the fabric of Semis pants and he shuddered.

"Semi I-"

"Tell me." Eita let his nails gently graze against Satoris scalp in a way he knew relaxed the younger and seconds snailed by in silence and hopefully stop him from resisting. A small sound made the blondes stomach clench.

"I-" Satori took a shuddered breath, trying and failing to conceal a sob. "It was my fault we didn't make it to nationals, If I weren't such a sorry excu-"

"No it wasn't." Semi cut him off immediately but kept his tone soft. "It was no ones fault, We where never going to win every game and Karasuno took us by surprise. It wasn't any one persons fault."

"But Semi-"

"And nobody blames you. Coach may be an asshole but be blames us by default for ruining his alpha elite views. Everyone has been worried about you." Semi felt his pants becoming damp, not just from the mess of damp wet hair strewed across his lap. "That’s not everything, I've known you long enough to know this wouldn't bother you to this extent. What else?" There was another long pause while Satori silently wept into the elders lap, trying his best to comfort him in any way he could.

"My-" He coughed to disguise his voice cracking, "My parents said they're k-kicking me out when I-I graduate. If I don't get acc- accepted into university then I don't know where I'm going t-to go. I haven't had any responses f-from the applications I sub-submitted." Semi seized his movements at that, cold hatred washing over him like a poisonous smog. There didn't seem to be an end to how low the rambling omega's parents could sink. Eita closed his lips for a moment to force down the tyrant of profanities he wanted to sew and didn't speak until he was sure his voice wouldn't break. And not receiving any acceptance letters was troubling, Semi had got lucky and received an acceptance letter from his first choice of university a week ago and a rejection letter from another not that it mattered.

"I'm sure there must just be some sort of delay. And do you really think me or my parents would see you out on the streets? actually do you think any of the team would let that happen? I'm almost insulted." he chuckled but the sound was somewhat forced and he failed to hide it, choosing to continue his ministrations of the tallers red locks.

"I can't do that, I w-wouldn't want to i-intrude."

"You've stayed here more than you have at home and it wouldn't have been the first time my parents have wanted to give you one of the spare rooms. It wouldn't be all that much different compared to how things are," - or where, 

"Semi I can look after myself-"

"And that hasn't been going so well for a while now." Satori twisted to shoot an offended look at the older but it didn't hold and he turned away. He sniffed wetly and rubbed his eyes on the sleeve of the shirt he was wearing.

"I don't know...I d-don't know what to do S-Semi," despite calming down, Satori curled in on himself, his voice grief stricken and the arm that wasn't fisting Semis pants curled around his abdomen. Semi had noticed how the repulsive scent the omega had been emitting had considerably lessened since the day before and his natural scent had started coming through but that smell rolled off the omega in waves and it was heart breaking. Eita waited patiently for whatever else was distressing the omega to the point of dropping but when it didn't help he let a hand smooth over the tallers back comfortingly.

"What else? There’s something you haven't told m-"

"I-I think I'm pregnant."

Eita blinked, the words not sinking in as he replayed them in his mind.

"W-what?"

"I t-think I'm p-pregnant. M-my last h-heat. I... I was on my way h-home from pract-tice. There where four o-of them. My l-last heat did"..didn't happen." Satoris sputters broke off into sobs and his whole form trembled as he finally made the confession. The truth struck him like a thousand knives and Semi fought the burn of his eyes, unable to withhold the low while that escaped him. He laced his arms around the tallers waist and drew him towards himself and the redhead clung to him, subbing uncontrollably.

"Who." The grieving omegas whipped their heads around in shock at the alpha standing in the doorway. Enraged hormones overwhelmed them and they both withdrew, simultaneously tilting their heads back in instinctual submission to the alpha. Wakatoshi was not an expressive person, no matter if he was excited, angry or exasperated he never expressed his emotions. Right now his rage was clear on his face, lips drawn up slightly in a feral snarl revealing elongated canines and eyes dark, narrowed. Seeing their friend show such an expression was unnerving.

Satori whimpered audibly, evidently far more susceptible to the pheromones than the marked omega. Ushijima seemed to notice this and the anger melted. He crossed the room in three long strides and sad besides the shaken omegas. "Sorry, who was it?" He asked gently, resting a hand on a trembling shoulder and gently tugging the red haired omega around to face him, he didn't allow it and clung to Semi more, sobbing into the olders scent glands. Semi glared.

~*#*~

Ushijima hadn't meant to overhear, he had returned to retrieve the clean spare clothes he usually kept in his bag having picked up dirty ones by mistake and was inches away from knocking when he heard the muffled conversation.

"My parents said they're k-kicking me out when I-I graduate. If I don't get acc- accepted into university then I don't know where I'm going t-to go. I haven't had any responses f-from the applications I sub-submitted." The words made him stiffen and a growl tickled the back of his throat. "Satori's parents are kicking him out?". The growl he had been holding back escaped him, his instincts at war with his better judgement because he shouldn't be hearing this but he wanted nothing more than to sooth the omega, make all of his troubles go away. The conversation continued, to low for the alpha to hear until he picked up until "I t-think I'm p-pregnant. M-my last h-heat. I... I was on my way h-home from pract-tice. There where four o-of them. My l-last heat did...didn't happen."

Ushijima saw red. All sounds around him drowned out by white noise. The beast in him stirred, rearing its head. "how DARE someone defile my omega. The rational part of his mind echoed how Satori wasn't his omega even though he had wanted him to be for some time but he wasn't in his right mind. His feet carried him forward and into the room.

"Who?" The two omegas looked at him in shock and visibly wilted, Satori tinting his head back in response to the pheromones he was undoubtable releasing and the beast in him purred at the sight but he could come back to that. Right now he needed to know who attacked his friend so we could go and rip their throats out with his bare teeth. Satori whimpered, resisting the pheromones for a split second and curling against the smaller omega and the scent that emitted from the trembling omega stopped in his tracks and the alphas mind redirected towards looking after the omega. He was sitting beside the two before he know what he was doing. Anything to stop the unbearably distressed pheromones the omega was releasing.

"I'm sorry, I did not mean to scare you. It was not my intention." Over the mess of damp red hair he caught Semis accusatory gaze and guilt bubbled in his stomach. Satori hiccupped and released his vice grip on the older, dropping his face into his palms.

"I-I'm sorry. I'm pathetic, sorry you both have to p-put up with me."

"You're not pathetic-"

"I am, I don't deserve your care.... I'm tainted.. dirty-"

"Enough." Wakatoshi hadn't meant to sound so stern but he couldn't bare to hear the hear the omegas self depreciative words anymore. In his eyes Satori was nothing other than perfect, He lit up any room he walked into with his smile, H never made Ushijima feel alienated as people had in the past and was never anything other than accepting of his lack of social awareness. Satori had been a bright and shining Constance in his life and the alpha wanted nothing more than to court the omega, bond with him and mate him, give him all the affection and care he could and protect him from the harsh world they lived in, even more cruel to the unfortunate omega than he would have ever imagined.

Damn his inner beast for acting on its own and driving him forward before his mind could catch up. All but forgetting there was another omega in the room right in front of him, is hands found the omegas, pulling them on his face and his hands found sickly pail, wet cheeks and he forced the omega to face him. The omega tried to withdraw his face but Ushijima kept a firm hold and eventually hollowed eyes rose to meet his intense stare.

"Satori," The gentle way he uttered the name caught the others attention. "Please, Consider me."

There was a shuffle of movement and some of the weight on the mattress shifted and left. The alpha heard Semi utter something along the lines of 'I'll leave you to it," but he didn't acknowledge it. He only had eyed for the red haired omega who stared back at him, eyes blown wide.

"W-What.?" He hiccupped. Wakatoshi stared, drinking in the sight of the omega. His still damp hair framed his face and his skin was still an unhealthy pallor but past that Wakatoshi saw the light dust of freckles acruss his cheeks and hose and oh how he wanted to lay next to him as he slept and count them in secret. He saw the dark red of his irises that matched his hair, usually so full of life and cheer. The slack hands that rested over his own in a weak attempt to pry them away, delicate hands that he wanted to lather with kisses and affection along with every other part of him, convey the heat and depth of his feelings in ways he'd never be able to translate into words or expressions. Satori was beautiful in so many ways and something inside him hurt that the omega couldn't see it in himself.

"Consider me, Please. I want you to be my omega." Satori froze, stared back at him in disbelief. Slowly, his face wrinkled, eyes glazing and fresh tears escaping and he broke eye contact and much to the alphas disfavour, tried to pull away.

"No. You deserve better, You deserve so much more." His voice warbled and Ushijimas heart dropped. He released the omega only to reach his arms around the smaller and drew him against himself. The omega fought, loud sobs tearing through the silence but the alpha refused to let go.

"If you hold any feelings for me please consider me. You don't have to answer now but please don't reject my offer because you think you are less than worthy. Even if you are not it doesn't matter because I want you." The omega's struggles weakened, not that there was much strength behind his fight before. " apologise for speaking out of term, I do not want to force you into anything. It took me a while to realise but you make me...happy. Whenever you are near I'm always happy." Ushijima cursed himself, although he knew he never spoke this much he didn't know how to literate his feelings. Couldn't convey his thoughts and it frustrated him endlessly. "these pups, I'll take care of them, I'll fester them as my own if that is what it takes. They are a part of you an-" His ability to voice his thoughts ended there and instead he threaded a hand through crinson locks, hoping the genuineness of his thoughts conveyed in his scent. Tendous fight seized all together and trembling hands grasped at the front of his shirt in a desperate manner. He allowed his face to drop and a shall twinge of hope sparked in the alpha as the omega nuzzled the junction of his neck, sobs tapering into nothing. The smaller relaxed, his entire body seemed to melt against the aces and Ushijima almost missed the soft rumble against his chest. Satori purred.

"Ok. I accept." Wakatoshi wasted no time pulling the omega closer to his chest, readjusting them so they where sitting comfortable against the soft pillows of Semis bed.

"Now let me take care of you." The awful scent of an ill-looked after omega was still permitted the air and Wakatoshi pulled the many comforters towards himself, piling them on top of himself and his omega. His omega. The beast in him purred in pride as he caged the omega in, drawing him close to his chest once again in the makeshift nest and nosed at his scent glands, smiling softly as the scent of chocolate ice cream became stronger and the omega continued to purr in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! :3 This is the first time I've written anything after a good 4 years or so and the first time posting on Ao3!! This is completely self indulgant despite being awful at writing but I had that itch to write something especially since Haikyuu ruined my life and so did the Omegaverse! Also I'm one of those horrible people who gets really attached to a certain chatacter (aka I want to adopt them) and put them through hell with eventual fluff. Sorry.....
> 
> MASSIVE MASSIVE THANK YOU TO @Yakulev_Trash for editing this for me! Go and check out their Haikyuu Petals fic, I'm absolutely addicted!
> 
> Part 2 will be up soon and I'd really apreciate some feedback if you could leave a comment!!


	2. Small steps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If his life had been rough so far, this was by far the worst day of Satoris life. At least it could only get better from this point and onwards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the late update! I wanted to post this a few days ago but I'm so busy this month I want to cry. The itch to write fanfiction couldn't have struck at a worse possible time T.T and I'm especially sorry as I suck at endings/writing in general. Most of all I'M SORRY FOR PUTTING MY BEST BOYO THROUGH SO MUCH!! I'm a horrible person and I'm going to hell.
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)

The rest of the day was spent lazily hanging out in Semi's room studying in comfortable silence with music in the background. As evening approached Satori had insisted that he felt fine and that he should return home but Eita, his parents, and even Ushijima where having none of it. They insisted that he relax and stay in bed. Semi had taken Satori's key without him knowing, told the two he was going out and not to 'contaminate' his bed. He made the trip to the other's home to pick up some clean clothes and anything else the omega might need, even at the demand of his parents. He called Shirabu on his way to meet him on his way and the alpha didn't keep him waiting. The alpha bombarded him with questions on what was going on with their unofficial head omega. When he told the alpha that the middle blocker and captain where now court mates Shirabu had laughed. 

 

"Leave it to the captain to make a proposal at a time like that." He smirked at his omega, "You know this means I win our bet right?" Semi instantly looked confused and the alpha chuckled. "You do remember us bickering over who would propose to the other first right? I win." Semi grumbled at his mate without any real heat behind it much to the alpha's amusement. 

 

"So what do you want?" He asked as they reached the Tendous' residence. Semi unlocked the door, vaguely noting how overgrown the lawn around the driveway was. Shirabu didn't answer as he looked up at the empty house, shuddering a little. Even from the outside you could tell that the nice two story house wasn't very lived in, it's paint peeling slightly and dull windows giving a cold feeling. Semi opened the door and froze. The downstairs living area was spacious and was probably once nicely decorated but was dulled by dust and disuse over time. There was dust on most surface areas in the living room, looking like it hadn't been touched in months. The kitchen area on the other side looked a little less unused, a pile of dirty dishes sat in the sink with several clean ones left on the draining board. Semi swallowed, feeling like he shouldn't really be seeing this. He opened the fridge and found it barren savour some slightly out of date milk and butter, the freezer being similar except some cheap vegetables. The cupboards where all but empty save for a few bottles of seasoning and half a bag of rice. 

 

Upstairs, Satori's room was a mess, clothes and worn manga volumes lay across the bed and floor. Several extra blankets forming a messy nest on the old mattress and several pieces of paper littered almost every surface.Semi tried to turn the light on as the external grime build up on the windows didn't allow for much light in but nothing turned on. 

 

"Is this really Tendou's house? It looks like no one lives here," Kenjiro called as he climbed the stairs and entered the room, looking around wearily. He picked up a crumpled piece of paper and frowned. "Definitely Tendou's place. Why is it so..." He trailed off, unable to find the right word to describe the all but desolate house. Semi bit his lip, Satori had said his parents were home about two months ago but thinking back, it had only been a day or two between the guess blocker stating his parents were home and coming in and saying they had left again. The time before that they had been absent for three months. Eita knew Satori's parents sent him money every week to live off but it looked like it clearly wasn't enough since there was hardly any food in the house and the electricity appeared to have been turned off. In all the time that the omegas had been friends, he had only visited Tendou once or twice when his parents had been home. The memory made him shudder as his unannounced visit had earned the redhead several bruised ribs that he had failed to hide from the ashen haired omega. 

 

Taking in everything around him was becoming too much and he felt like he was hyperventilating and had to get out.Seeing something his friend had been trying to hide from everyone was too much and he understood why he had hidden it. He grabbed at whatever clean clothes and personal belongings he could. Taking a few pictures of the practically abandoned home he rushed to get outside away from the stagnant air. 

 

"Let's get back." He called to the alpha who had been examining some family portraits hung on the landing. One glance at the smiling read headed beta and the downturn eyed alpha with their new born red haired pup in their arms made his stomach churn. He jogged out of the house without looking back. The trip home was made in silence and when they entered the Semis' household and reached Eita's door and he knocked. 

 

"You two better be decent," He called jokingly, entering and finding the two still in the nest. Wakatoshi's sleep tousled hair became visible from under the many blankets and he pressed a finger to his lips in a hushing motion and disappeared into the nest again. "Lazy," Eita breathed a chuckle and closed the door. He clasped Shirabu's hand and moved to go back downstairs but the alpha stopped him and pulled him into an embrace, planting a gentle kiss on the slightly taller's bond mark. The sudden, uncharacteristic show of affection outside their time in either of their rooms took the omega by surprise. 

 

"What-?" He tried to ask but his omegan side told him to keep quiet, allowing the alpha to rub his face all across his shoulders and neck, lapping at the marked scent glands. Why the sudden scenting? Without realising how tense he had felt up until now, he let it all go as his muscles relaxed. He purred at the ministrations, a calmness flowing through their bond and he melted into his alphas touch. "What are you doing?" 

 

"What does it look like?" Eita gave the tiniest pout at his mate not telling him the full truth. Seemingly satisfied with his work Shirabu let his arms drop, resorting to holding his omega's hand and urging him in the direction of the stairs keeping his gaze anywhere but his omega's. Semi could have sworn his cheeks darkened. 

 

"Thanks," the omega muttered under his breath, feeling a little more at ease for a few weeks. "But you didn't answer my question." 

 

"Nothing really, you seemed stressed," Shirabu continued to avert his gaze, deliberately looking in the opposite direction. He pulled on the hand gripping his to stop his descent down the stairs. "Fine, I just had this horrible image of seeing you in that state, It's just... I don't like it." Little things like this made Eita's heart flutter, reminding him of why he had fallen for the shorter alpha. Under the harsh exterior and explosive temper, he was caring and gentle when it came to his omega, protective and considerate to a fault. Eita smiled, knowing making a joke would ruin the little moment and instead just allowed himself to be tugged down the stairs squeezing Shirabu's hand. 

"You're such a sweetheart." He chuckled, only half mocking. 

"Shut up." 

Downstairs Eita's parents where sitting at the dining room with cups of coffee in front of them, they stopped the conversation they had been having and turned to their son as he walked in. 

 

"Aah Shirabu, didn't know you where visiting," Misaki spoke, smiling warmly at the younger alpha. When Eita had first announced that he was courting Kenjiro, his parents had been less than pleased knowing the alpha had a tendency to lose his temper but had warmed to him after seeing how much he evidently cared for their son or more specifically, how well said son had him 'wrapped around his finger' in their words. 

 

"Good evening," Kenjiro said with a bow. "Sorry for the surprise visit. I was just walking Eita home." Mahiru smiled as warmly as her husband had. 

 

"You know you're welcome anytime. Are you staying for supper?" 

 

"No thank you, I have to head home, thank you for the offer Mrs. Semi." 

 

"You know Mahiru is fine Kenji-chan," She giggled mischievously and Shirabu flushed, bowing and uttering a goodbye, not daring to look Eita in the eye knowing he would be biting back a snicker. Mahiru sighed wistfully as Eita walked the alpha to the door, stealing a peck and returned to the open plan kitchen. 

 

Mahiru sighed wistfully after being sure the alpha was out of earshot. "I hope our grandkids look that adorable when they're embarrassed," She nudged her husband with a fake innocent excitement, "We'll have to embarrass them when they get older." 

 

"Oh my god Mom!" Eita's cheeks warmed at the tease and Mahiru beckoned him to sit down. He did so grudgingly but forgot their tiff as his parents' expressions became solemn. 

 

"How's Satori?" Eita bit his lip.Knowing the conversation was coming sooner or later. On his way back home from the Tendou's residence he had been mulling an idea over in his head but didn't know how touch on the subject with his parents. 

 

"Better, he and Wakatoshi are courting now." Mahiru positively lit up. 

 

"Finally! I was routing for those two." 

 

"Mom, why are you shipping my friends?" 

 

"Oh come on, those two are made for each other. And I've overheard Ten-chan telling you all about how he thought of Waka-chan during his heats last year-" 

 

"Oh my god Mom. How often do you eavesdrop on me?" Misaki gave his wife a scolding look. 

 

"More than she should." Semi resisted the urge to crawl to his room and lock himself in a cupboard, there where more pressing issues at hand. Eita's parents picked up on his shift in mood. 

 

"Anyway." Mahiru became serious again in the blink of an eye. "What's been going on with Satori?" Eita relayed everything Satori had confessed the previous night leaving out the worst. He went into detail about how his parents had been more and more absent over time and how the omega had spent several weeks in solitude blaming himself for their team's loss at interhigh. How the Tendous' had told their son that he had to find himself somewhere to live before graduation or they were kicking him out on the streets. He said how the omega still hadn't heard back from any of the universities he had applied for and had been so torn up on it. He showed them some of the pictures he had taken at the Tendou residence, going into detail about the lack of food stored in the house. Mahiru paled, eyes glazing and Misuki's eyes darkened. He scooted his chair closer to his wife's and curled an arm around her waist comfortingly. 

 

"That's horrible, Satori's so sweet and they-" Mahiru let out a sob and wiped at her eyes with the sleeves of her jumper. She leaned into her husband and fixed her son with a searching, wet look. "I smelled pregnancy on him yesterday. Why is Ushijima only now courting him? Or is there someone else?" Semi's hands balled into fists and he found a spot on the floor to glare at. He'd hoped to avoid this until Satori could relay it himself. 

 

"It's not Ushijima's. He was attacked when his heat came early, I don't think he knows who the alphas where." His parents looked mortified. 

"Alpha'S'?" 

"He said there where four of them." He prayed his parents wouldn't ask for more detail than that, he didn't want to talk about it, He couldn't even begin to image how terrifying the experience must have been and he felt guilty enough for revealing this much. His mother gasped and his father growled. Eita shook slightly at the intensity, his father had only ever growled once and that had been when his first heat hit him on a family outing, the memory still haunts him to this day. 

 

"Has he, oh lord what is he going to do? Should we... I don't know what to do." His mom sounded horrified, probably feeling the same chill Eita felt at the mere thought. 

 

"I don't know. I don't really want to bring it up." He finally lifted his eyes to meet his parents gaze, both looking visibly sickened and enraged by the news. "Please don't pester him about it," His mother bristled, ready to tell him how he's on a time limit and should but he halted her. "I know you're going to say I should bring it up but not right now. He only found out recently and it happened about six weeks ago." The room fell into silence, the air thick with tension as they absorbed the information. Eita wished Shirabu was here, he liked to think of himself as independent but the omega in him made him a slave to his emotions at time and he wanted his alpha to kiss away his troubles. 

 

"Me and your mom where talking, while you were out," the omegas in the rooms attention snapped to Misaki. "We don't like the situation, unmated omegas are classed as minors until they are 20, mated until they are 18, we were thinking-" 

 

"I want to report the Tendous, we don't want him having to stay at home any longer than necessary. Since they were going to kick him out anyway I don't think it will make a bit of difference to those-" Mahiru struggled to find a word despicable enough to describe the red head's parents, uttering several words of contempt under her breath that, Eita would have been horrified to hear coming from his gentle natured mother. "Anyway, we're going to report them to the Underage Omegan Protection Unit, We can offer temporary custody until he comes of ag-" Her words were cut off as her son darted around the table and crushed her to his chest, looping an arm around to include his father in the mix. 

 

"Thank you." In honesty, he had been hoping for this. He had planned on making the proposal to them but he didn't have to make a case on it. He continued to vocalise his thanks until they were interrupted by a familiar tone. 

 

"Sorry, are we interrupting something?" Satori and Ushijima announced their presence,standing in the doorway holding hands. Wakatoshi bowed his head in shame. 

 

"I am sorry, I tried to convince him to stay in the nest but he refu-" The redhead swatted at his shoulder, the motion making his sway dangerously on his feet. 

 

"Oh stop Waka, I'm fine," Well that's a lie. "I've been in bed since last night." He turned to the family, cheeks flushed and hand coming up to tangle in the back of his messy hair. "I'm sorry for being so much trouble. I'm fine really." Mahiru was on her feet in an instant, crossing the room in three strides and pulling the redhead down to her level, enveloping the omega into a hug. 

 

"Eita told up what's been happening. You're not going anywhere. How do you feel about living with us for the foreseeable future?" Eita saw the taller omega stiffen. 

 

"I couldn't possibly- no I can look after myself-" 

 

"No you can't, or you shouldn't have to. Misuki and I have been thinking about it for a while, you practically live here as it is and I don't want you living at home alone," Satori shot Eita a betrayed look which he mouths an apology for. 

"You went to my house?" everyone ignored him. 

"I would feel a lot more at ease if you where to live here. I would consort with my mother to invite you to stay with us but I believe it to be inappropriate given that we are only court mates." Eita eyed the alpha, his expression looked like he would be more than happy to extend that invitation if it didn't clash with his traditional and proper upbringing. 

 

"N-no I can-" 

 

"Tendou Satori do not argue with me." And that was the tone that had both Eita and Misaki running at top speed fixing whatever they had done wrong, the ashen haired omega sometimes questioned if his mother was truly an omega when she used that voice. The omegan mother released the disorientated red head and reached up to ruffle his hair gently. "Now go back upstairs and I'll bring some supper up. If I see you out of bed at any point for the rest of the weekend I will physically put you back in there again." She smiled that dangerous smile Eita was all to familiar with. "Okay?" Satori looked lost, eyes darting from one member of the room to the next looking for help. When he didn't find it he hung his head in defeat. Mahiru then turned to Ushijima, the fact that she was almost half the size of the towering alpha didn't make her presence any less intimidating. 

 

"And you best take good care of him." Wakatoshi bobbed his head, something akin to fear in his eyes and he lifted Satori into a princess lift, ignoring his protests and retreated to the room. Eita retreated behind them, thanking his parents once again and followed the new couple back to his bedroom where they settled back into the nest, Eita rearranging the blankets and cushions around them so it was cosier. Tendou burrowed beneath the comforters, curling into Ushijima's chest and Eita reclaimed his place behind the redhead, busying himself with his phone so he was still touching Satori as much as possible while not intruding on his mildly intimate time with Ushijima. He responded to a few messages he had missed from their teammates asking how Satori was, some from other students who had probably heard about the incident and exchanged a few messages with his alpha, updating them on the current situation. Shortly after, Mahiru entered with a tray of food, Katsu curry for him and Ushijima and a bowl of hearty smelling soup for Tendou. 

 

"When I was pregnant with Eita, for the first few months I couldn't stomach much, this shouldn't upset your stomach." Satori's and Eita's eyes flew open and they stared at her, Eita nervously eyed Tendou. "Don't hold it against Eita, I smelled it on you at school," She paused, sitting on the edge of the mattress and reaching out a hand to rest on the omegas knee over the duvets. "But you need to figure out what you want to do. We'll support you no matter what you do." Satori didn't hesitate. 

 

"I want to get rid of it." His voice was so small, Eita rested a cheek on the other's shoulder and purred, feeling him start to tremble. "I can't keep it, I-" 

 

"Then you need to go to a clinic as soon as possible." Even Eita was surprised by the softness in her words. The mere thought of abortion was enough to send most omegas running, a slave to their maternal instincts but Eita had no doubt it was for the best given the circumstances. He mentally thanked whatever god was looking out for him for being born from his parents. "Whatever you want to do, just make sure you make the decision yourself. You would make an excellent mom,now or in the future. I'll book an appointment for you with the local omegan clinic and you and Eita can go, if you change your mind that's okay too." She gave Wakatoshi a look as if silently promising a painful death if he so much as tried to influence the omega into making any decisions and stood up. "I'll leave you to it. Good night." 

 

The three ate in silence, Ushijima frowning when Satori discarded his half eaten soup on the bed side cabinet but didn't say anything and then sunk into the comfort of the nest. Eita fell into an uneasy sleep knowing what was coming the next day. 

 

~*#*~ 

 

The next day was possibly one of the most distressing days of Satori's life so far. Wakatoshi stayed at the Semi's household, also his new home, while Mahiru drove him and Eita to the Omegan Clinic she had booked an appointment with. The omegan clinic was clean and professional looking like any surgical establishment or hospital he had set foot in, nothing like the seedy back alley building he had expected and it put his mind at rest a little. The beta doctor he met who would be examining him was kind faced and probed him with health related questions, told him what his options where and was completely impassive to his decision. Eita and Mahiru where a god send, they sat next to him, holding either of his hands throughout the examination and reassuring him that whatever choice he made was okay but he had already made up his mind. They both gasped along with the nurse when he was asked to lift his tshirt up for the scan and saw the faded scars and discolouration when his parents had raised their hands to him. 

 

The scan was awkward, The nurse had to use a wand given the early stages of the pregnancy and he opted not to look at the scan. The screen of the sonogram was tilted away from him and he closed his eyes anyway, willing himself not to cry.

 

"Your estimation was accurate, you're around six weeks along. We won't have to perform a surgical termination. I'll be back in a moment." The nurse stood up and left the room leaving the three in heavy silence. Mahiru rested a hand on Satoris knee, making slow circles with her thumb.

 

"This will be over soon don't worry." Satori gave a stiff nod. He appreciated the fact that she didn't tell him how now was his last chance to change his mind, the decision was tough enough. Regardless of having conceived the way he had he felt a deep guild, the omega in him weeping. His arm twitched, wanting to rub circles on his abdomen but he stifled the urge, gripping the edge of the table until his knuckles turned white instead. The nurse made a reappearance with a cup of water and a small, intimidating little box in her hands. She sat down where she had previously and set the items on her desk.

 

"Now these are the pills you'll need to take, it essentially forces your body to terminate. The first one," She held up one of two trays each of which contained a single pill inside and handed the first one to the redhead, "you'll take here and we'll monitor you for a few hours and send you home if there are no complications. The other," She held up the second tray, "You'll need to take 24-48 hours from now to complete the termination. You can expect abdominal cramps similar to but not as intense as preheat and a fair amount of bleeding for the next month. If at any point it becomes excessive or extends past four weeks please contact your doctor or come back here. I strongly recommend you stay close to friends and family as it's not uncommon to become severely touch starved, in extreme cases suffer a drop," Satori grimaced hollowly at that, "I'll write a prescription for some antibiotics also to ensure you don't get any infections." The nurses words zoned out as he stared down at the intimidating container between his fingers, although the nurse's face was kind it was clear the speech was well practise to the point of boredom and it dissolved into white noise as Satori took the water offered. There was some movement and the nurse stood up saying she'll give them some privacy. Satori stared at the tray, twirling it around between his fingers, every cell screaming at him to throw it away and leave this place but he couldn't.

 

A warm hand, or are mine just cold?, rested atop of his shaking ones and he lifted his eyes to meet Eitas serious ones. He didn't say anything and just stared back at him, silently assuring him that he supported whatever chance he took without voicing them thankfully. The redhead thought he might just run if someone said he could, that it was okay, his fragile resolve was barely winning against is instincts. Setting his jaw he fumbled with the tray, took the pill out and washed it down with water as quickly as he could. As soon as it hit his stomach it lurched, wanting to reject the pill before it could take effect. He clamped a hand over his mouth, screwing his face up and drew air through his mouth.

 

"It's okay, keep it down, it's okay." Someones hands where carding through his hair, another was resting against his forehead and the urge to vomit subsided slowly. It's the right thing to do, this is the right thing to do. He chanted the words in his head for several minutes while the sickly feeling settled like a mantra. When a dull cramp ripped through his abdomen he whimpered, the omega in him despairing, calling him everything he already thought of himself. Useless, worthless, broken omega. Another cramp struck and he curled in on himself as much as he could while sitting on the examination table, mind whiting out as his parents words rung in his head about how he shouldn't have been born in the first place. Someone, or two people maybe? Where whispering words of encouragement, their warm hands still trying to comfort him and he held onto that. They wouldn't be here if they didn't care.

 

Sometime later when the cramping subsided, Satori woke up from his stupor, opening his eyes for the first time since the cramps hit. Looking at the clock he saw an hour had passed.

 

"Feeling a little better?" Mahiru was sitting in front of him, her hands had been resting his cheeks, how did he not notice? Unashamed he nuzzled his face into the welcoming warmth.

 

"Yeah," He breathed.

 

"Good, The nurse said she wants to keep an eye on you for another two or three hours and then we can take you home. Eita went to get some coffee." Panic spiked in the omegas already tender stomach and he shook his head.

 

"Not home, my parents-" Why did his voice have to be so small? Mahiru only laughed and brushed his unstyled hair away from his sticky forehead.

 

"We where 100% serious about having you live with us. I meant your new home. Our home." She leaned in and pressed a small kiss to the youngers forehead. "We'll look after you, don't worry about anything." A weak argument bubbled in the shaken omegas mind, he had forgotten the discussion but he hadn't wanted to accept it despite it sounding like the best possible thing ever but another cramp silenced his words. Biting back yet more tears he just nodded briskly, sighing as the hands on his cheeks moved back to his hair and scratched gently circles into his scalp. Something felt like it shifted inside him and it shocked him, the hands that had wound themselves around his middle tightened and it brought a rush of emotion with him. My baby. A knot formed in his throat and he felt nauseous again.

 

"This is wrong, This is- I shouldn't have- oh god my pup's dyi-"

 

"Sshh, It's okay. You're okay. That's just your instincts talking. I think you made the right decision, nobody will think bad of you for it." If the omega wasn't so panicked he'd have seriously theorised that they where all mind readers. The panic subsided once again and he leaned into the omegas shoulder and focused on her soothing purrs.

 

A whole lot of cramping and discomfort and a sudden, alarming amount of bleeding the nurse assured was normal as his body terminated the life inside him and Satori had never felt so empty and worthless in all his life, hitting a new low he didn't thing was possible. He knew he had made the right choice but it didn't stop him from gently caressing his abdomen or the stream of tears that escaped his eyes onto Eita's shoulder on the ride home several hours later. As soon as they arrive home he sought out the comfort of his court mate. He hated feeling weak. Hated it with every fibre of his being but right now he needed comfort, needed to feel safe and didn't mind giving into his instincts and let himself be comforted by the alpha he had pined after for so long. He could try to pick up his dignity when he was over all this. He was so numb to anything around him he didn't even notice the strangers sitting in the living room as he ran straight into the alpha's arms upon seeing him. Warmth enveloped him as powerful arms encircled his form and he breathed in the soothing scent of thunderstorms and sandalwood, absorbed the alpha's loving words of comfort, promising he was okay, everything would be okay. 

 

"I think you made the right choice," Ushijima said, pulling back a little to wipe at the tears streaming down his cheeks. "We are too young for pups right now." Satori sucked a shuddering breath at the words. WE are to young to have pups right now. Does that mean the alpha would have stuck with him? Does that mean he might want pups with him in future? The redhead nodded his head, leaning into the alpha's chest to hide the flush that crept up his neck at the thoughts circling his mind. Oh how he had fantasied over letting the alpha breed him, fill him with pups. The warm little bubble he had been in was burst when he heard Misuki calling his name. 

 

"Tendou? There are some people here who want to talk to you. They're from the Underaged Omegan Protection Unit or the UOPU," Satori looked up from his spot against the alphas chest as Mahiru stepped into the hall with a gentle smile. "I called them this morning and they wanted to come over right away. I know you don't really want to do this right now but better get it out of the way." Tendou gave a shy smile and nodded, digging deep for some of his usual enthusiasm. 

 

"Let's get this over with." He entered the living room with Ushjima's hand tightly clasping his own, noticing the pair of smartly dressed men sitting on the sofa with coffee in hand. One had short silver hair and kind green eyes, his id badge hanging from the breast pocket of his smart jacket read 'Enforcement Agent; Takezu Chiaki. The sweet scent of mint identifying the male as an omega. The man sitting next to him, an intimidating looking man who probably towered over Tendou even though he was tall himself. His badge displayed the name. Ito Akinobu, and his scent of rust and something musky identifying him as an alpha. Despite his vigilante appearance with his long dark hair tied into a ponytail, rugged facial hair and ear piercings, his brown eyes where kind. They stood up to meet the omega as he came in. 

 

"Tendou Satori, it's nice to meet you. I'm Chiaki and this is Ito, Mr. Semi contacted us earlier about your case and told us about what's been happening and we wanted to come over and ask you a couple of questions before we make a thorough investigation. Mr. Semi told us about the situation, how are you feeling?" Chiaki's voice was soft and understanding and it put Satori's mind at ease, meeting them didn't exactly put a spring in his step. He wanted to lie but found he couldn't under the omegas probing stare. 

 

"I've been better," He settled with. Chiaki nodded in understanding. They sat down and Ito addressed Misuki. 

 

"Would it be okay if we have some privacy?" Misuki nodded and ushered his wife, Eita and a reluctant Ushijima out of the room, the door clicking shut as they left. 

 

"Right. I should probably start by telling you a little about who we are and what we do." Chiaki sat back on the sofa while Satori sat in the armchair opposite and curled up, already feeling uncomfortable from the lack of human contact. He nodded to signify he was listening. "We are from the UOPU, basically we're the first contact when we receive a report of an under age omega who isn't being given adequate care by their parents. If we believe the case is severe enough we will relocate the omega in question to a new home be it at one of our safe houses or a friend or family member provided they are in good hands by force if the situation deems it necessary," Tendou shuddered at the thought, images plaguing his mind of the times his parents had lost their temper at him for anything to smelling to much like an omega to when his heats hit. He hugged his knees a little closer to his chest. Ito looked up from the file be had been reading to continue. 

 

"Our procedures don't stop there. Once we've relocated the subject to a more fitting home we monitor the omega up until they are of age and offer all kinds of support throughout and after. We make regular visits and oversee the prosecution of the offending parents." 

 

"No," Both heads snapped in the direction of the omega. Satori shook his head almost panicked. "I don't want them to be prosecuted. I don't want to give them the satisfaction of knowing they got to me." Satori struggled to control his breathing, fight down the rising panic that was making him feel cold. 

 

"But Tendou, based on what we have here your parents could be looking at an eight year sentence for their misconduct if we take a statement-" 

 

"Please." Satori didn't like how his voice warbled, that probably meant he was going to start crying again. Pathetic he cursed himself. Chiaki looked torn but nodded with a smile. 

 

"Okay, we won't do anything you don't want us to do." The omega gave his partner a baffled look but gave the redhead another reassuring smile, the effect made Tendou relax instantly. Why was he so good at that? 

 

"That's ok, however to get you legally relocated we will need you to answer some questions for our case. We have the authority to move you to a more suitable family and the Semis have graciously offered for you to live here until you turn 20 and we believe it best for you if you're with people you know and trust." Ito pulled a small recording device from the inside pocket of his jacket. "I'm going to record this, I need you to state your name and the names of your parents. If you feel too uncomfortable we can stop at any time, we don't want to force you into anything." Tendou nodded nervously, reminding himself that the sooner he got this out of the way the sooner he could go back to his nest. Ito pressed a button on the recorder and made an introduction. 

 

"This is Ito Akinobu with my partner Takezu Chiaki from the offshore enforcement unit, We are currently at the Semis' household along with Omegan subject 1384 Tendou Satori." He looked at Satori and smiled. Satori uncurled himself and sat up straight on the edge of the armchair. 

 

"I-I'm Tendou Satori, 18 years old. Shiratorizawa high school. My birth mother is Tendou M-miyuki, Beta and my father is Tendou Hotaru, alpha. Only child." 

 

"Thank you, now can you tell us a little about yourself ever since you secondary gender presentation?" The conversation wasn't too long but very distressing for Satori, he stopped a few times, a lump forming in his throat that put a stop to his ability to speak. They asked questions about how his parents initially reacted, how he managed his heats and by the end of it, they didn't look impressed. Ito stopped the recording after thanking Satori for relieving the information, the agents standing to leave. Chiaki approached him and rested a hand on his shoulder and handed him a business card. 

 

"We're going to have you temporarily put in the Semis care until we go through the system and make it official. If you need anything at all, financial help, suppressants, someone to talk to, a lift somewhere, anything you can think of no matter how trivial, please call us at anytime. While we are overseeing your case we have 24 hour support on hand." He placed the card in the omegas hand and fixed him with a serious look. "If your parents show themselves and or anyone else give you any trouble at all then call the emergency number on the card, the response time is under 2 minutes through this number. You don't have to be afraid of anything anymore." Satori nodded, a strange sensation washing over him and he felt himself choking up again for the nth time that day. He didn't have to see his parents again if he didn't want to. It was a moment before he realised Ito was speaking. 

 

"I'd strongly advise you stay away from your parents' house for the time being, once the papers have gone through and everything is official, we will escort you to your home so you can gather your belongings and bring them here. Your parents will be paying a hefty child support fee so don't feel like you're a strain on the Semis either." The alpha opened the door and exited into the hall.

 

"Take care of yourself." Chiaki left after him and joined the Semis at the dining table and pulled out some paper from the file he realised had his name on it to sign. Eita and Wakatoshi where immediately at his sides. 

 

"Are you okay?" Eita asked, putting his hand where Chiaki's had been moments ago while Wakatoshi encircled his waist with his muscular arm, pulling him flush against his side. Satori nodded in affirmation, not entirely lying as a large weight had lifted off his heavy heart. 

 

"Can we go back to the nest?" Again with the annoyingly small voice. Eita's lip curled and he caught the omega's hand and tugged him towards the stairs. Satori stumbled a little as he walked up the stairs, body exhausted from the days events even though it was only around 4pm. Ushijima's hands rested on his waist wordlessly, supporting him as he ascended the stairs. Once again they settled into the nest, still to early to go to sleep and Wakatoshi gave his discarded homework a remorseful frown. 

 

"We have exams this week." 

 

"Now is not the time to be worrying about exams to much, we already got into uni-" Semi bit his lip, meeting Satoris eyes. The omega gave a small smile. 

 

"I'm happy for you two, I'm going to start job hunting right after school." Semi frowned. 

 

"You know you could still get an acceptance letter and a scholarship. You should call the ones you applied for and double check, they would have sent a rejection letter." Satori shrugged as best he could while laying on his side. 

 

"Maybe they just didn't think it was even worth bothering, my grades aren't anything to brag about." 

"It seemed imminent that you would pass everything except math and science with good grades from our study sessions, You're also an exceptionally gifted artist. I don't think you should belittle your achievements so much," Wakatoshi grumbled, squeezing the omega a little tighter. The difference in colour almost vanished between the omega's hair and skin as his face heated up at the compliment. He buried his face in the pillow to hide his embarrassment. 

 

"Think about it in the morning, Sleep now." 

 

"Satori-" 

 

"Please I've just had the worst day of my life. I feel like I've been hit by a train and I'd really like to sleep right now mom," Semi pursed his lips at the other omega but didn't say anymore. "You two should study, can't have you ruining your perfect grades." I don't want to pull you down any further with me. Satori kept the thought to himself, knowing the others would argue with him and instead shoved at the two of them. "Go, I want the nest to myself for a bit." Semi stared at him for several seconds.

 

"Never mind, we can study with you in the morning." 

 

~*#*~ 

 

The next few days had been a daze for Ushijima Wakatoshi. It still had yet to really hit him that Satori had accepted his courtship offer given how hectic the weekend had been and it wasn't until he came home from school Monday afternoon to drop his bags off. 

 

"You're back early," His mom called from the garden of their traditional home. The slightly smaller omegan woman came in with bits of dirt splattered across her apron and the knees of her skinny jeans. "Toshi are you okay? You never miss practice!" 

 

"I am fine mom, I'm going to the Semis' residence to see Tendou." His mom raised a brow with a knowing look. 

 

"Oho? Did you rush home just so you could go and visit Satori-chan?" 

 

"Yes, he isn't very well at the moment. I want to make sure he's ok." His moms, namely Sayuri, expression dropped. 

 

"Why what’s wrong with him?" Wakatoshi thought for a moment, it wasn't really his place to say. The few moments of silence was enough for his mom to pick up on his thoughts like she usually did. "Nevermind, none of my business. I made some brownies earlier, take some over and tell him I said I hope he feels better?" the alpha smiled. 

 

"Thank you." Although him and his mom where close, he never really talked about his friends much except for the important things, His court mate being a small exception as he spent most of his school life with him. He himself hadn't known much about Satori's home life until this weekend but he had known his parents were away on business trips a lot from the red head saying so. It also occurred to him in that instance that he hadn't mentioned that he was courting the omega to his mother. 

 

"Soooo.. you look like you want to say something." Ushijima had stopped questioning the mysterious mind reading ability mothers had when he was about 12.

 

"I asked Satori if he would allow me to court him and he accepted." He affirmed, his lips curling at the corners at the thought. He was courting the omega, the one who made something in him warm that he had never been able to explain until Shirabu had pointed it out several weeks before interhigh. His mom practically lit up and grabbed his shoulders. 

 

"SINCE WHEN? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME SOONER? This is great news!" She stopped bouncing on the balls of her feet to ruffle his hair, earning a groan from the alpha. "You've just won me a trip to the movies with your grandmother when he gets home, my choice of movie and his treat!" Uhijima was at a loss. She trotted to the island in the kitchen to pick up her phone. "I made a bet with your grandmother that you would ask him before graduation. Don't give me that look, I bet the Semis' had some sort of bet running about Eita and Kenjiro. This is what parents and grandparents do." She gave an excited squee as she waiting for her mother to pick up. "You'll understand when you have your own children. Oh I wonder what they will look li-Mom! Guess what? No I haven't heard anymore about the printing contract- no.... NO I'm not...... Mom listen! Waka asked Tendou to court him and he accepted isn't it exciting?!" Ushijima groaned and left. 

 

"I'll call you when I'm coming home." He called over his shoulder, a small warmth spread through his chest at his mothers excitement. The omega waved after him. He stepped out of the door before a paper bag was dangled in front of his face from over his shoulder. 

 

"Brownies. When Satori's feeling better I want you to bring my future son-in-law home! I haven't seen him in months." Ushijima groaned slightly. He loved his mom very much but her excitable antics where somewhat tiring. Many people didn't believe she was his mother upon first meeting her as the alpha had taken souly after his father in both looks and personality. 

 

He made the short trip to the Semi's residence, the door unlocked for him, and found Satori sitting at the dining table at Eita's order while the other started preparing dinner. Ushijima instantly noted how the redhead didn't look as sickly as he had. He was still unhealthily pail and had sat uncharacteristically still but his eyes looked brighter, a small amount of the childlike awe had returned to his deep crimson eyes. Even the almost permanent curl of his lips was present and it warmed the alpha. Satori perked upon him entering. 

 

"Toshi! You didn't go to practice today either?" He made to get up and move to the alpha but a look from Semi made him think twice, staying put and wilting a little. The scene made Ushijima chuckle. 

 

"It's not really important right now. I wanted to make sure you're not overexerting yourself and thought we could study together." Eita wheeled around and rested against the counter with a wide smile at the redhead. 

 

"Speaking of good news, don't you get something important to say?" Satori bowed his head, eyes thoughtful. 

 

"News?" 

 

"Yeah." The smallest of smiles curled the omegas lips but his eyes dulled and Ushijima couldn't fathom why. "I got accepted into university. Chiaki called Misuki earlier and said they had found all the mail to my house had been redirected to another address months ago. I called the universities and the first one I applied for sent me an acceptance letter a few weeks ago. I'm going to be an art and illustration major with a scholarship." 

 

"That is great news. Congratulations. " Ushijima crossed the room and sat next to the omega, pride warming his insides. "You don't appear very pleased about it," He observed. Satori gave an apologetic smile and tugged at his hair. 

 

"I also found out my parents had bought a house in Niigata. Facing the ocean." He sighed, resting his chin in his palm with a solemn look. "They weren't planning on returning. They were just going to leave me behind."

 

"Satori..." Ushijima scented the hurt the omega felt in the air but it wasn't as strong as he would have expected. Anger bubbled in his stomach but he didn't let it escape.

 

"I don't really care anymore. Good riddance. When they said they were going to kick me out when I turned 18, they meant that they where going to sell the house and not tell me where they were. You know, Just leave me to rot."

 

"Satori..." 

 

"The thing I don't get is why do they hate me so much? I even got into university and they didn't tell me! What did I do that was so bad except present as-" 

 

"Satori stop." Eita was at the omega's side in an instant, resting his head in the crease of the omega's neck and platonicly scenting him. Ushijima struggled with himself, he wanted to comfort the omega, his omega, but he didn't know what was appropriate and what wasn't. They had been courting for two days and now the omega wasn't in a near life or death situation he didn't want to overstep any boundaries. He resorted to stroking circles on the smallers back. Fortunately, Semi knew exactly what to say. 

 

"They are out of the picture now and I hope their new house rots." Tendou snorted, his body shook with the force of it. "But in all seriousness, the further the better. My parents will be here while I'm at university, you can live here and save on loans since it's only fifteen minutes away." Satori made to voice his objections. "Argue with me all you like but my parents won't have none of it." Satori was obviously not convinced and Eita shot him down again. "You won't be a burden so don't even-" 

 

"HOW DO YOU EVEN DO THAT?" Semi burst looking frazzled. Ushijima chuckled at the baffled expression on the omega's face as he waved his hands above his head. It was oddly endearing. His expression morphed into taunting. "Must be a pack mom thing." Semi bristled. 

 

"He's right, my mom does the same thing." Semi looked from the alpha to the omega in frustration. His mouth flapped as he tried to form an argument before crossing his arms. 

 

"Shut up." Tendou burst into laughter, his shoulders vibrating as it bubbled up, distinguishing the uncomfortable atmosphere that had been present. Ushijima couldn't withhold a chortle. "Anyway. My parents will be back soon and I want to get dinner ready." He resumed his work, leaving the laughing omega on the table with an indignant grunt. 

 

The older Semis arrive home shortly after, glossing over the news about Satori's parents and instead congratulated him for getting into his first choice of university and the five sat and ate dinner together, discussing a celebratory party for all of them after graduation. Ushijima sat in silence, opting to watch the omega converse with the Semis animatedly. That warmth he had became used to in the omega's presence bringing an involuntary smile to his face as he noted each of his accentuating gestures, the little quirks of his expression when something genuinely delighted or excited him. Each little notion he committed to memory, cherished them. It hadn't really crossed his mind how much he had missed it while the omega had been absent and although he still wasn't the bright and shining presence he was used to, it was a baby step in the omegas recovery. The Satori he had seen at practice over the past six weeks, longer than that really, wasn't the Satori he had fallen for and seeing a glimpse of his normal self had the alpha transfixed all over again. Completely captivated by his radiance. If the omega would so wish it, he had every intention of claiming him for himself so he could cherish him, meet his every need and desire just like he deserves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT! I've changed my mind and decided to write another chapter for this fic as ending it on all this angst. THERE WILL BE FLUFF IN THE NEXT CHAPTER, LOTS of fluff. Maybe a little extra angst but L O T S O F F L U F F ! ! So follow so you don't miss it if you enjoyed this and thank you for all the kudos/comments! If you enjoyed this chapter at all please leave a comment :3 
> 
> Again, massive thank you to YakuLev_Trash for helping out on editing!


	3. Close

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Graduation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter was supposed to be the last one but since it's been so long since the last chapter I thought I'd post what I have and post the rest in an actual final chapter.
> 
> Also there should have been some SIN in the chapter but I'm going to post it in a separate fic and make this a series because I've had so many more ideas since I started this but don't want to try and pack it into one multific so this will be the first fic in a series of related but not chronological a/b/o series. 
> 
> Enjoy!

The weeks between consisted of final exams, stress, keeping a close eye on Satori, stress, Satori moving in, excitement for graduation and six weeks of nothing but procrastination, a depressing lack of sleep and more stress. Eita was on the verge of some sort of meltdown, literal meltdown. Volleyball practise was now completely optional for the third years and on several occasions Eita found himself arguing with Shirabu for skipping practise to come and study with him. The alpha was worried about him but the youngest Semi was having non of it. On that note Eita found himself arguing a lot, seemingly for no reason. He argued with Satori for not telling people when he felt down and being cough between ripping the omega a new one and dropping everything to nest with him was garment disassembly frustrating. Satori had gone right back to holding things in from the day after he had his abortion and where the nurse had briefly mentioned how aftereffects of abortions could cause touch starvation and mood swings, nothing could have prepared the Semis for this, Tendous moods went from laughing hysterically at nothing to hiding away in his room under several blankets shaking and uttering a string of barely audible, self derogatory words while clutching at his stomach.

Oh and the night terrors. The nurse didn't mention anything about night terrors. The first night Satori insisted he stay in his own room was also the first night Eita woke up terrified to the sound of loud whimpering at stupid am in the morning. Eita rushed in in a panic armed with his phone in one hand and a hardback textbook in the other. When he finally realised there was no actual threat he slid into bed with the omega and curled up next to you younger, running his hands through dark red locks until the other settled. Satori didn't question Eita being in his bed the next morning but Eita brushed it off, glad the redhead didn't remember. Since then every night he had ended up slipping into the omegas bed every night, nightmare or not.

The only time he ever snapped at the omega was when he made the foolish mistake of bringing up staying on campus. Oh boy Eita had never chewed someone out so harshly on anything before, he felt bad for how the omega had cringed while he bellowed how stupid that idea was but he wouldn't admit it. Lucky for him he also had Ushijima and Kenjirou to back him up. They had a very short lived shouting match that alerted his parents who joined in at Ushijima ratting out his court mate on his thoughts and that was that.

 

~#**#~

 

After the last exam came and went, the day of graduation was upon them. The ceremony was held in the grounds of the school and the weather was perfect. He watched as his classmates took turns getting up on stage, accepted their diplomas and trotted off to meet their friends, family and mates. After accepting his own he walked off stage, his high school diploma feeling heavy in the pocket of his uniform jacket, and straight into a sea of classmates, patting backs and shaking hands as they watched the rest of the ceremony. Tendou almost tripped in his haste to accept his diploma and flashed a wide grin and peace signs at everyone as he stumbled off and bulldozed Eita in a hug with happy chants of 'We made it! It's over!" Ushijima stepped up calmly and accepted his with a deep bow and calmly walked off stage. Satori practically jumped on him, latching his arms around his neck and legs around his middle, peppering the alphas face with kisses. The alpha looked around shiftily and his cheeks darkened a fraction but he unlatched the omega from his person, set him on his feet and then pulled him close in a what looked like a crushing hug. Eita averted his eyes, seeing similar scenes between other classmates and instead watched the rest of their classmates accept their diplomas with the rest of the students who where single or whos mates where absent.

Once the ceremony was over Eitas and Ushijimas mom came over with Shirabu in toe. Satori stood back and watched as the families embraced and congratulated their sons tearfully when Mahiru approached, grabbed his wrist and pulled him into a crushing hug along with Eita.

"I'm so proud of you both!" She smiled through her tears, pulling back and beaming up at both of them. "Lets go and get some lunch and then you boys can go off to your parties. Sayuri! Do you want to join us?" She called out to Wakatoshis mother who was fawning over her son. She turned while dabbing at her eyes with a tissue and smiled a thousand kHw smile.

"We'd love to! First we need pictures!" She bounced, linking her sons arm awkwardly given the height difference and ushered him towards the group. They took pictures, Satori feeling awkward when Wakas mom took a picture of the Eitas when Misaki pulled him into the photo, shoving him next to Eita with the words You're a part of the family to while he took his place at Satoris side, Mahiru on Eitas side. Warmth flooded his stomach and he felt a dusting of heat across his cheeks as he smiled shyly for the camera. Next, Sayuri tugged him and positioned him next to Ushijima and held her phone up expectantly. Satori leaned into the alpha flashing his signature peace sigh waiting for the click of the phones camera when a muscular arm curled around his waist and chapped lips planted themselves on his cheek. He instantly flustered, embarrassed at the display of affection in front of the elder Ushijimas phone and caught Sayuris excited squeel as she cought the moment on camera.

"Sorry, My mom is a little over the top but she'll appreciate that," Ushijima whispered in his ear while his mother gushed about the picture and showed it to the Semis in an almost childlike manner. Satori turned to the alpha and met his lips briefly with a smile.

"It's okay, I want that picture though." Waka chuckled and nosed his jaw fondly.

"I would also like a copy. to keep for the memory." Once their over overzealous parents where satisfied with the pictures they had they set off to a nearby restaurant. After that their parents bade them goodbye, warned them not to get up to anything out of bounds and left them at Reons who's parents had vacated the house and allowed him to invite the entire volleyball team to have their own graduation party which consisted of several games ranging from several rounds of games ranging from Rock paper scissors with a hammer and helmet, several obnoxiously loud rounds of Iron Fist Tournament 6 along with some tearful congratulations and early farewells from the underclassmen. Semi and Shirabu disappeared upstairs shortly after arriving and Satori spent most of the day in Ushijimas lap playing on the p station. After beating Goshiki who foolishly challanged him for the nth time he passed the controller to Yamagata and stood up.

"Can we talk somewhere private?" He said to the alpha, pulling him up by the wrist. Waka nodded and allowed himself to be lead through the unoccupied kitchen and into the traditional garden where they perched on the wooden ledge, admiring the night sky for some seconds.

"What is it that you wanted to talk about?" damn.Satori had been hoping to warm up to the conversation, he was still nervous about omitting the desire he'd been turning over and over in his head for days. He focused on the fairy lights that where starting to come on in a tree at the edge of the garden.

"You might just give me a heart attack one day." He chuckled and his cheeks heated up. "My heat should come next week, doctor said it will probably be rough." He said simply. Instantly he could feel eyes on him.

"Is there anything I can do to make it easier for you?" At that Satori threw his head back and laughed, relaxing. Only Toshi.

"Well, you could bond with me. That would certainly help."

"..." The alpha stayed silent for several seconds, seemingly thinking it through and the omega chanced a side long glance at the alpha. He was appeasing him with an unreadable expression.

"I-I've been thinking about for it for a couple of days. I want to wear your mark for everyone to know I'm taken because I can't see myself with anyone else. I know we haven't been courting for very long but I just know you know?" He started rambling while the alpha continued to stare at him, the gears turning in his head practically visable behind his forehead. "I don't want to make you feel like I'm forcing you into something you're not ready for so don't say yes for my sake not that I'd expect you to but don't feel like you should just because it will make me-" "Okay.""-happy. I'd hate it if you- wait what?" The red head stiffened, watching the alpha carefully, not sure if it was him not wanting to believe or if he had genuinely misheard. Surprisingly the alpha smiled faintly and pulled the omega into his lap against his chest. Satori shuddered at the breath on his scent glands.

"Okay. I'd like that. A lot. It is very early in our courtship but I would be lying if it hadn't crossed my mind." A warm tongue lapped lightly at his glands and Satori keened, bones turning to goo. "I think my mother is away for a few days next week but I want to do things properly." Satori leaned away from the alpha to study him. "I want to ask the Eitas if it's okay first." the red head laughed.

"Toshi I thought you where going to say you wanted to chase my parents down and ask their permission!" His laughter shook his shoulders at the mere thought. "How proper of you Toshi."

"It is an old tradition that I believe-"

"I'm joking Toshi, it's fine," He leaned forward and met the alphas lips with his own, inwardly screaming with glee. Hands came up to tangle in his hair and hold him in place while the alpha deepened the kiss. He'd never seen himself as someone who needed regular affection but now he was used to it he could happily spend a day in bed while Eita or Wakatoshi petted his hair. He wasn't even aware of when he started purring. The alpha released him and settled his chin on the omegas shoulder.

"I miss your scent."

"Wha?"

"Your scent. You smell like you again." Satori cocked his head in confusion, not so subtly leaning into his shoulder and taking a deep inhale. The only notable scent was Wakatoshis and Eitas. The alpha looked away. "You didn't smell... healthy for a while." Satori stuck his nose up in the opposite direction of his court mate and crossed his arms dramatically.

"Well if it weren't for everyone keeping anything stronger than supermarket strength scent only suppressants then no one would have to deal with me smelling bad."

"Satori you know it's for your own-" He stopped for a minute, the minute defensive scent subsided. "Are you being sarcastic?"

"Now why would I be sarcastic about something like that Toshi? I don't like" Oh he liked the protectiveness that radiated off the alpha.

"Satori. I'm sorry but I agree with Eitas parents, it's for your own good-" Satori snorted.

"Okay okay I'm sorry, I'm being sarcastic!" Oh he would have felt guilty if it weren't for the slight grin on the alphas lips. He slapped at his shoulder playfully. "Hay that's not fair!" The alpha pulled him closer instead of taking the bait and pressed gentle trails at his jaw with his lips.

"I'd like to ask Eitas parents tomorrow if we have their blessings."

"I'd like that," Satori hummed content in the sentimental moment.

 

~#**#~

A week and a half later and Ushijima found it impossible to do anything without his soon to be omega clinging to him. With a sweetening of the scent the omega omitted, he entered preheat but he didn't particularly mind, even when he had to pry the omega off his arm to use the bathroom, that was okay. At least the omega wasn't going to disappear and get himself into trouble and the omegas purrs when he got comfortable soothed the alphas soul in a way he couldn't describe.

Wakatoshi discovered two things about himself during this time.

Firstly. His usually focused mind had stumbled upon something he didn't even know he had. A very, I repeat VERY vivid imagination. Now, He didn't know much about sex and mating, hadn't really found much interest in it since all of his energy went into volleyball. However. every time Tendou brushed up a little to close or if he caught the omega lost in his thoughts, bottom lip caught between his teeth and eyes hooded, his imagination produced very vivid images of being above said omega naked and flush against him and lost in a sea of sheets and begging to be taken in any way the alpha saw fit.

Secondly, He didn't fight these indecent thoughts as much as he believed he should. With some reluctance, he asked Shirabu about what it was like to bond during heat. The younger had happily supplied him with enough information in detail to make the images his mind produced into much more vivid scenes. Caring for his omega, tasting him, taking him. OH. That warmed the alpha from his core, was it possibly to overheat?

Asking the Eitas for permission had been daunting but his request was met with encouragement, the Eitas thrilled. His mother had been cautious, questioning if he was making the right which he affirmed and she gave him a proud smile and ruffled his hair and announced that she would be going on a business trip the coming weekend but she could leave sooner and come back the following weekend. The announcement made his mind wonder and is mother gave him a teasing smirk as if she knew what was going through his mind. Two days later he and his soon to be omega saw his mom off for ten days while they occupied the alphas childhood home, she pulled them both into a warm hug and left, telling them to be safe as she wasn't ready to be a grandmother. Tendou flushed but found it funny, Wakatoshi not so much.

Tendou was buzzing about the idea of sitting and watching a marathon of anime until his heat hit but Ushijima had other ideas. He really wanted to spoil the omega. Their evening consisted of the alpha cooking them a fancy meal that they ate in the large zen style garden at nightfall under the external heaters and after, a hot bath awaited the omega, the water tinted with a verity of exotic natural salts his mother had recommended. The red head nervously asked the alpha to join him but he refused, thinking it was to soon and he took a shower in his own en suite bathroom. Satori emerged an hour later looking refreshed and subdued. The pair retreated to Wakatoshis spacious bedroom and they fell asleep, limbs tangled together with Ushijima running his hair through red locks.

The next day the Wakatoshi woke up to a face full of soft maroon hair and soft purrs from the slender figure burrowed against his chest. The alpha contemplated sneaking out of bed, the long shadows suggesting it was still earlier than the omega would probably like to wake up. Instead he caged around the sleeping omega, curling around him comfortingly and soon soft purrs rumbled against his chest and the omega curled into him more.

"I could definitely get used to this," Satori mumbled, voice heavy with sleep. Wakatoshi placed a soft kiss against the back of the omegas head. The omega hummed appreciatively. "Definitely want to get used to this. I want to stay here all week." He uncurled himself and stretched luxuriously and Ushijima flushed slightly at the thoughts his mind produced.

"I think we will spend most of our time this week here since it's your heat," The alpha stated bluntly. Tendou snorted mid yawn and erupted into laughter, shuffling around to face his soon to be alpha.

"That is very true." The warm, content scent turned anxious, almost fearful and his expression dropped. "I'd be lying if I said I wasn't a little nervous, I'm sorry I'm not.. I wish I was still..." Wakatoshi didn't know exactly what the omega was trying to say but pulled him closer, trying to kiss away whatever fears and doubts the red head was feeling.

"If you're having second thoughts then that is okay." Satoris eyes widened in fear.

"That's not what I meant! It's just, I'm scared I might freak out or scare you away or something."

"that is not possible, I won't go anywhere unless you want me to. Just tell me if I do anything that wrong, I only care about you being comfortable." The alpha spoke in between landing gentle kisses across the omegas forehead, pleased that the panicked scent seemed to diminish. Pail skin warmed beneath his lips.

"Jeez Toshi, you're not even trying to be sweet are you?" The omega chuckled and shuffled so he could rest his head under the alphas chin. "When did I get so lucky?" The alpha frowned but didn't comment and they lay like that for hours. Eventually Ushijima hesitantly got out of bed to go any make some breakfast much to the omegas protests. Satori had already said he doesn't really eat much during his preheat but he was insistent that the omega ate properly until his heat struck. He was half way up the stairs with two simple omelettes and freshly squeezed orange juice when he caught the scent. Wave upon wave of it hit his senses with such a force his brain momentarily clouded. His legs moved of their own accord and he found himself staring at the layers of covers hiding the omega in heat from view. Low whimpers came from the omega, his omega. His inner beast roused at the term his.

Catching himself, he blinked a few times in an attempt to clear his mind and keep calm. Reminding himself that as much as his instincts where screaming at him to claim this omega, he was above succumbing to his basic instincts. Placing the plates on his desk with shaking hands he called to the omega.

"Satori?" He took slow, controlled steps towards the nest, slowing his breath to minimize the effects of the irresistible pull he felt as head pooled in his stomach and his body responded to it.

"U-Ushi.. I.." The omega whined as another wave of pheromones thickened the air. "P-please.." The omegas plea was all it took. Ushijima was in the nest and above the omega in an instant, kissing and nipping at sweet trembling lips, hands finding fabric and tearing at it impatiently and feeling the red heads hardness with his own. His thoughts succumbing to feral instincts of claiming, mating, breeding. He almost missed the weak pressure on his shoulders or the sour scent of fear that bled through. He recoiled, lifting himself to hover over Satori and shame flooded his mind as he saw the unmistakable fear in the omegas wide eyes. He recoiled even further, scrambling off the omega and ran a hand down his face as it trying to clear away the pheromones.

"Tendou.. I'm sorry." Was all he could manage. Cursing himself he made to leave the nest, head bowed in submission in hopes of not scaring the omega anymore. It didn't matter that alphas submitting to omegas was considered shameful. "I should leave, I'm sorry."

"Please d-don't.." He raised his eyes, catching glazed eyes full or fear. "Please don't l-leave me... I-I'm sorry..." Tears collected at the corner of the omegas eyes as he reached towards the alpha. "I'm sorry, I-I just panicked.. I trust you." The alpha allowed himself to be pulled against flushed skin, noticing the tattered fabric he had destroyed in the intensity of the moment. Wakatoshi cringed internally, feeling like such a sorry excuse for an alpha in that moment but it was hard to resist the omegas pleas. Said omega sniffed as he feebly pulled Ushijima against him and nuzzled his scent glands, distress seeming to fade. "I-I'm sorry.. I rui-ruined it.."

"You haven't ruined anything, I'm sorry I lost control," Ushijima chewed his cheeks, his mind clouding at the close proximity of the source of the pheromones that chipped away at his control. Satori wined and shook his head.

"No, it's okay," He moved to stare at the alpha through hooded eyes, lips curling slightly and Ushijima warmed. "Take care of m-me.. Bond w-with me." The alpha spent several seconds to study the red heads features for anything but all he found was need. 

"Promise you'll tell me if you change your mind," He growled, allowing himself to lower his head and graze his lips across the omegas scent glands, the sounds that where set forth filling the alpha with a sense of possession, reminding him of his strong attachment to the omega and wanting to mark him as his. Believing maybe he hadn't completely ruined the moment.

"Promise."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if this has more misspellings than correct spellings. Proof reading on my own sucks and I've had a VERY busy few weeks between setting up a smol shop online, finishing a few cosplay commissions and going to Kitacon (con blues setting in like a bitch T.T) 
> 
> Anyways! shameless advertising, if you want to go have a nose in my shop it's little owl aesthetics on etsy or littleowlaesthetics_ on instagram it's little_owl_aesthetics_, I make cute haikyuu stuff :3


	4. Looking up.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When things go well. To well.

"And you wouldn't have believed how close Hanamaki came to falling off the side of the modern art building last night! How do you even scale a building three stories after a 6 pack of beer?? I freaked out at the second level but I was sober! The weirdest part was that Matsukawa didn't even freak out!" Wakatoshi chuckled fondly as he listened to his mate babble excitedly about his friends from university, his whole form probably shaking with laughter echoed through the phone receiver. It had been quite a relief although not unexpected that the red head had made his own circle of friends so quickly. Hearing that the usually studious omega Hanamaki, previously one of their rivals from high school, was quite the daredevil while intoxicated amused the alpha.

It was getting towards the end of their third and final year of university. Exams were creeping up on them and the couple's contact had been limited to skype calls and texts even during terms as their work load kept increasing. With the distance straining their bond, Wakatoshi had found himself feeling on edge a lot more, almost snapping at people and shocking himself in the process and it didn't help that he could feel his omegas constant fatigue through their bond. He hadn't realized he had been silent for some time until;

"I miss you too Toshi," Satori uttered quietly, pulling the alpha from his brooding thoughts. His grip on the phone tightened. His heart rate sped up as he turned a corner.

"I will visit as soon as my schedule clears, I can feel you," He searched his mind for the right word, "Not dropping exactly, but similar but much slower?" The alpha came to a stop as he arrived at his destination, giving up on stringing the right sentence together.

"And I can feel you getting agitated more often. Don't worry your pretty little head about me Toshi. As soon as Eita gets back we're going to nest for the night before he goes back to his dorms and I'm crashing at Hanamakis tomorrow, We-" There was a shuffle on the other end of the receiver as the omega shifted his grip on the phone. "Hold on a minute, someone's at the door." There was more shuffling and Ushijima smiled, ending the call and watching as the door in front of him opened and a certain red head opened the door of the Semis residence wearing skinny jeans and an oversized t-shirt that suspiciously looked like Wakatoshis. His expression turned to shock and the already cracked phone slipped from his hand as he wasted no time jumping on the alpha, arms and legs winding around his neck and middle as he attached himself to the taller like an oversized koala.

"Toshi! What the hell are you doing here?!? How did you.. I thought you.. Toshiiiii!!~" Ushijima chuckled as his omega _sang_ his name. He wrapped his arms around the clingy omega and walked them inside, relishing in the sensation of their bond flaring to life, the warmth and love he felt flooding through it making him feel weightless.

"I missed you." He simply said, gently prying the still clinging omega away so he could look at him in person instead of through a computer screen. He wasted no time cupping the omegas face and covered the red heads petal lips with his own, drinking him in and only breaking away when he feared he might suffocate and descend on Satori again. "I missed you," He repeated, unable to articulate just how his entire soul lifted but trusting Tendou to understand. Tendou let himself drop to his feet, face dazed as enthusiastically scented the alpha and sighed.

"I really WANT to lecture you for neglecting your studies coming here. But I really don't," Satori purred, tugging the taller towards the sofa where his art supplies were set up on a small collapsible table to one side and pushed the alpha to where he was sitting, dropping himself in the alphas lap. "I'm going to make the most of you being here while I can," He chuckled, allowing the alpha to remove his bag before curling up against his chest,. Ushijima's lips curled as he wrapped muscular arms around the smaller and slowly nuzzled the red heads neck, basking in the scents and sensations of his most dearest one. Once the two were satisfied that they positively reeked of each other they settled into easy conversation.

"I can't wait until we graduate and live together. I've learned to cook and that publishing company I mentioned are still interested in the manuscript I drew and I think I could get a contract with them straight out of university so I can work from home. They won't entertain a contract until I finish my degree though," The omega breathed, turning slightly blue as he tried to fit too many words into too few sentences and pouted in such an un-Satori like way. The endearment made his insides simulate the sensation of melting.

"You'll make an amazing writer, but for now you should focus on passing your degree." Satori huffed.

"You sound just like Chiaki from the OUPU, He still stops by to check up on me like I need babysitting, it's ridiculous!" He grabbed at his sketchbook still curled up in the alphas lap and resumed the piece he had been drawing before Wakatoshi arrived, his complaints at how unjust everything was tapering into more excited babbles about plans for after university. As it reached early evening, The Semis returned from their day out together and Tendou jumped from his space on Ushijima's lap to greet them.

"Hey guess who came to visit!" He called excitedly as he politely took their coats to hang them up. Mahiru beamed.

"I know Tori, I told him Eita was coming home for the day and to make the most of it." She patted said omega on the head as he gaped between everyone else in the room, the Eitas all looking incriminatingly pleased with themselves.

"I feel so conspired against..." Satori deadpanned. He clearly fake glared at all of them but gave Mahiru a quick one armed hug and grinned. "I'm totally ok with this."

Eita and Misaki greeted Ushijima warmly as they did while Tendou followed Mahiru into the kitchen to help prep for dinner when Misaki cleared his throat grabbing everyone's attention.

"While it's great to see you kids and I'm probably a bad parental figure for this but, " He shuffled through the pockets of his charcoal jacket and pulled out what looked like four wristbands. "The amusement park is open for another,- he checked his watch -, four hours or so? I've called Shirabu and told him to meet you's there in half an hour." He shared a conspiring look with his wife. "We won't berate you for taking the evening off this once." The two omegan students glanced at each other and ran to snatch the wristbands out of the eldest alphas hands while Wakatoshi accepted one and bowed his head.

"Semisemi you do realize you have the best folks ever right?" Satori sang as he bounced on the balls of his feet in excitement. Makiru bumped him with her hip.

"Tori, you do realize you're practically adopted right?" Satori's cheeks flushed and he wriggled in a rare bout of bashfulness. Mahiru gave him a gentle shove in the direction of the door along with her son. "Now get out of my house and go and have fun. We'll pick you up at eleven. OUT!" The three students were shoved out of the door, Satori and Eita only having seconds to grab a coat and shove their shoes back on as they left.

Later that night Ushijima and Satori shared an intimate kiss atop of the Ferris wheel, not a care in the world in the rare moment of _peace_  .

  
~*#*~

  
University ended and the couple moved to Tokyo together as planned, degrees freshly framed and hung on the wall with pride _seconds_ before the pair made a point or _marking_ their new territory. Ushijima joined the national volleyball team, no surprise there. Satori gained quite a name for himself following the release of a stand alone manga volume he released along with an ongoing series published monthly in a well known magazine and not even mentioning the occasional commissioned pieces he pocketed a pretty penny for, Ushijima's heart soared with pride in what his omega had accomplished on his own merit and he took every opportunity to tell him how proud of him he was much to the omegas embarrassment. Their life settled into a comfortable routine as their cozy apartment filled up with domestic memories of the latest chapter of their lives.

Before they knew it a whole three years had passed since moving to Tokyo and Satori was in the process of planning a surprise birthday party for his other half. He sat in his spare room converted studio with his phone on speaker as he typed away at his laptop.

"I want to come back to Miyagi but you know how work is for Waka, he got the weekend off but I don't think he'll want to travel while he has the time off." He sipped at an iced glass of water, stomach a little delicate and suspecting the take out they had the night before had somehow cheated their way to a level 5 hygiene rating.

"Don't worry, I rarely get to visit Tokyo and a quiet sit down dinner with the Eitas, both of your school friends and the national team sounds like a good idea. Is your gift ready?" Mrs. Ushijima spoke on the other end enthusiastically. The omega looked at the area of his studio hidden by a free standing screen with a smile.

"Almost, I just need to seal everything and it's done. Thank you for the help on this one."

"Anytime sweetie. I may have to commission you again soon, I'd like one of those for myself."

"Either wait until your birthday or just tell me what you want, you're not giving me anything." Sayuri tutted loud enough to be heard over the phone.

"Pfft, I'll send the money to Waka or you'll just find a rare first edition manga in the post one morning. I can be your mother in law or your monster in law, take your pick." Satori flushed.

"Hmmm, well I guess I could just skip on painting those A3's or Wakas baby pictures for another yea-"

"OKAY. Nevermind. Whatever you want." Satori hummed smugly. "But _next_ time I'll get you, this is far from over Tendou Satori, Just you wait!" She said in a mock dramatic dictator voice. Satori cackled.

"I'll be on my toes. But back to planning, Is Yakuzen Cury Jinenjo okay? It's the only one big enough that accepts reservations and will be able to sit 15 people. Their Hayashi is th-" At the mere mention of his alphas favorite food, Satori's stomach lurched uncomfortably and he scrambled to the bathroom, upheaving his lunch and breakfast shortly after. Once everything was up he rinsed his mouth out he could hear Sayuri's concerned calls of his name.

"I'm fine, Sorry about that, I really don't feel too good. Stupid takeout," He cursed as he sat back down in his desk chair, trying to recall the name of the Indian takeaway they ordered from. He'd make a point of asking Waka if he felt ill at all or if it was just what he ordered when he got home.

"Hope you feel better before Sunday, if you don't feel any better by then I'm pretty sure Waka won't want to go to the surprise party you threw for him without you." Satori groaned in agreement.

"Same. Anyway, I'm going, I've made the reservations and emailed everyone. I'll see you in three days, I need to get back to work, deadlines an all."

"Okay, see you on Sunday Tori!" With that, she ended the call, the nickname making Satori smile as he closed his laptop. Eyeing the next chapter manuscript that sat on his desk that still needed inking before sending it off to be printed with disdain, he opted to go for a nap, hoping his stomach would settle and cut him some slack.

  
~*#*~

  
Sunday evening came painfully slowly. Satori had made the effort to get up before Wakatoshi, quite an achievement given his flexible working hours yet at the same time the omega was excited to finally put his plans in motion, and snuck into the kitchen to prepare pancakes for breakfast. Keeping the surprise party a secret had been hard given his excitement but he still felt off. Wakatoshi had noticed and insisted he take it easy for a few days but the omega was too full of excitement for the dinner, not to mention having a few days work free after turning this months chapter in a few days early before needing to start on his next assignment. He dived snuck back into bed, not trying nearly as hard to be quiet. By the time he was comfortably sitting against the headboard, the scent of pancakes and syrup had roused the alpha from his slumber and he sat up groggily.

"Happy Birthday Toshi~" He sang, waiting for the alpha to sit up so he could place the tray in his lap a little too enthusiastically. Wakatoshi smiled as he noticed the words 'Happy Birthday' written out messily in syrup across the top and pulling the omega into his side for a kiss.

"Thank you Satori, you didn't have to," He nuzzled the omegas ear affectionately.

"I know~ This isn't the first little surprise I have planned. You spoil me far too often so today it's my turn and you are absolutely not allowed to complain!~" He said the words in a singsong tone and Ushijima chuckled, picking up a knife and fork to tuck in.

"As long as you didn't over do it. Where's yours?" He asked, taking a bite and humming appreciatively. Satori wrinkled his nose.

"Still feel off. I'll have something plain later." Wakatoshi frowned and leaned in, his nose flaring as he breathed in the omegas scent. He had commented that Satori's scent was different. "Food poisoning can last up to 7 days, it's been four, I'm not going to suddenly drop dead." Waka fixed him with an unconvinced look and he rolled his eyes. "Fine! if I don't feel better by Wednesday I'll go and see a doctor. Stop worrying, eat and get dressed, we're going out." Wakatoshi did as he was told, not mentioning it again and they head out. Satori kept where they were going a secret and was rewarded with the sight of Ushijima's face brightening as they approached a small garden festival he'd read about in a magazine. Fortunately for them, the sky was clear and set up was relatively quiet so they spent most of the day strolling through the temporary garden set up in the park in the last of summers warmth. Satoris hand firmly clasped in the alphas the entire time as they strayed from display to display while Wakatoshi explained what each flower was and a little bit about its origins. Any onlooker wouldn't think much of it but Satori could feel the alphas excitement as he gazed at the foreign plants in interest and his cheeks ached with the wider than normal grin that had taken permanent residence on his face.

Tendou looked around, casting his eyes over the various blooms and seeing a long box of different flowers with "Pick me" written on a sign at either end.

"Toshi look! I think we can take these ones!" Ushijima allowed the omega to pull him towards the plants, eyes finding a foreign looking yellow flower that emitted a heavenly scent. "What's this?" He asked curiously, watching in fascination as a butterfly settled on the flute on one of the bright yellow flowers. Wakatoshi made a sound that could be compared to a gasp as he watched the omega lean in and breathe in the scent. "These smell amazing..." The alpha approached and picked one of the flowers and twirled it between his fingers gently, seemingly lost in thought while Satori watched curiously. After a few seconds, he seemed to come to some sort of silent agreement with himself and stepped in front of the omega, tucking the flower behind his ear.

"Gillyflower, The carnation or a similar plant of the genus Dianthus. A wild flower commonly found in England around early spring." He leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on the omegas jaw that left him breathless. "This flower symbolizes a happy life and is one of lasting beauty." He leaned in and Satoris hair stood on end at the breath ghosting across his ear. "It reminds me of you. You've made my life much happier since the day we met and you're the most beautiful omega I've ever met." Satori gripped the alphas broad shoulders, knees weakening at the incredibly sweet gesture from the usually inexpressive man. _Dayum, when Toshi does talk he's such a wordsmith and he doesn't know it._

"Toshi.." He gasped, head flooding his entire face. Wakatoshi leaned in, eyes studying him intently. "You're going to kickstart my heat if you keep talking like that, surpressants or not." He tried to disguise his embarrassment, voice coming out rough.  _He tried._

"I'm ok with this." The alpha pulled the jelly legged omega against him in an intimate embrace. Satori genuinely feared he might just turn to goo, caught under the sudden change in Wakatoshi that screamed alpha and he felt the trickle of slick from his entrance. Taking a shaky breath, he glanced around, thankful there were few people around and no one within scenting distance. Breaking the spell a little, he let slip a suggestive purr.

"Let's go home, I have another surprise for you later, right now I want you to unwrap _me_." Wakatoshi understood the inclination perfectly. Eyes flashing, he swept the omega off his legs and carried him bridal style back to the train station they came from, the smaller cackling gleefully all the way.

  
~*#*~

 

7 pm approaches and Satori looks at himself in the mirror, examining himself from every angle. For the first time in his life, he wore a dress. A simple sleeveless skater dress. But still a dress. He was still surprised at his own gall for going out with Ushijimas teammates omega and purchasing the outfit from an omegan boutique. The light black fabric floated around just above knee length and he wore opaque black tights underneath with tiny kitten heel ankle boots. The sleeveless dress clung to his chest and waist tightly in a flattering way that accentuated his omegan curves, he dared say he had never felt so omegan, he'd never admit that he secretly loved it. He'd even dabbled with a little eyeliner, bb creme and highlighter, practicing in secret while Wakatoshi was at practice and hiding the evidence. The entire ensemble was strange since he NEVER wore omegan clothing but he decided he could maybe try it once and hopefully, it would please his alpha.

"Are you almost ready? You said we needed to be leaving by 7, we're already running late," Wakatoshi called from the hall, having been ready for quite some time.

"Sorry Waka, Be out in a sec," He examined himself again, feeling self-conscious and undecided on whether he liked the outfit or not and breathed. Just this once he would embrace the omegan side of him, pinchy shoes and all. "I'm ready," He grabbed the black clutch bag he'd bought to complete the outfit and swung the door open, stopping as he caught the sight of Ushijima in a well-tailored suit that fitted his form snugly. Well, they hadn't left but Tendou was already ready to strip the alpha out of his clothes, maybe not all of them, and worship his body again the way it deserved. Wakatoshi turned around, catching sight of the omega and his whole body stilled. Eyes widening a fraction and jaw slackening just enough to notice up close as he studied the omega from head to toe. Numerous times.

"Satori..." He breathed, the name coming out as more of a growl than anything, said man shivered plesantly. " _Satori_.." He was on the omega in a breath, backing him up against the door, hands experimentally stroking up and down the omegas sides over smooth fabric in a way that made his head cloud over. Tendou flushed and pushed at the alpha, breaking away from rough lips breathlessly grinning. His inner omega screaming in success at stirring the alphas inner beast in such a way outside of heat.

"Well if I knew I'd have this kind of reception then I would have bought a dress ages ago," He purred, trying to steady his breath and find his legs again. Wakatoshi caught his lips once more.

"I don't want to go out,"

"Hmm?"

"I don't want anyone else to see you like this," He growled, still unwilling to take his hands off Satoris hips. He broke away to look down at the omega with hooded eyes, "Beautiful." Satori squeaked a little, squirming under the compliment and struggling to resist the possessive aura that rolled off his partner, begging him to submit to alpha and let him do whatever he wanted.

"We can't NOT go out, as much as I'd like to stay in bed all evening I still have one more plan," He bent at the hips and grinned up at the alpha suggestively. "Tomorrow on the other hand...." He winked at the alpha and twisted, smug at the slight gasp the taller let out, probably seeing how the fabric of the dress elegantly swished around his thighs and followed him out of the apartment building to the awaiting taxi.

When they reached their destination, Satori stepped out of the taxi awkwardly in front of the small stairway that lead to the all but hidden second story restaurant above a book store, when Wakatoshi stepped out he smiled at the recognition in the alpha's eyes, probably remembering the two stumbling across this place shortly after moving to Tokyo but not finding the time again to try and retrace their steps back to it.

"I remember this place," Ushijima uttered as they climbed the stairs.

"Yup, best curry in all of Japan I think you said~" Satori beamed.

"This is all too much. You shouldn't have gone through so much trouble."

"It was no trouble at all, I wanted to do something special this year since last year we couldn't really afford to go anywhere," Tendou chimed as they pushed the door open, casting a mischevious grin over his shoulder. "And I'm still not even done tonight!~" Inside, half of the spacious dining room had been decorated with balloons, a small pile of presents sitting on a lone table near a far window. The quaint restaurant was decorated lavishly with lots of Indian decor, unfortunately, the restaurant wasn't able to provide a private room but some screens with hand painted pictures of various gods gave them some seclusion from the regular customers. Beyond the semi-dividers stood a small crowd that erupted into collective cheers and screams of 'Happy Birthday' upon them entering.

Satori stepped aside as the surprised alpha was crowded by his family, teammates and university friends who were able to make it with amusement, watching fondly from a distance. From the moment Satori stepped into the room his stomach writhed as the heady smell of the kitchen flooded the room and he had the strong sense of someone staring at him in an unwelcoming way. He looked around to try and find the source but either he was imagining it or he was just paranoid due to the change of attire. It didn't take long for Satori to forget about the sensation as a faint buzz from his mating bond, a barely there vibration that told him that his alpha was overwhelmed and needed rescuing from so much social interaction at once. He shuffled through the crowd and planted himself next to his mate once everyone had had their chance to greet the alpha and give him their best wishes.

"Food is scheduled to be served in about half an hour and there are still presents!" He announced excitedly to the group, Wakatoshi nodded and curled an arm around the omegas waist and the group split up, some sitting at tables, others dancing towards the little pile of gifts with expectant grins, clearly looking forward to seeing how or  _if_ Wakatoshi would react to their presents. Detaching himself from the tallers side, he sat down at one of the tables away from the scene, suddenly feeling unknown eyes on him again and stubbornly putting down to feeling insecure about his attired. He angled his chair where he had a good view of Wakatoshi's mother as she greeted her son with a hug, closely followed by the alpha wing spiker and middle blocker of the U-18 team, Bokuto Koutorou and Kuroo Tetsurou. The eccentric duo's mates trailed behind, not really knowing what to do and caught sight of the red head and came and sat next to him.

"Nice job organizing this without Ushijima figuring it out, I think he looked surprised," Akaashi offered with an impressed smile. Satori mock gasped.

"Why thank you. But are you implying that my alpha is a little dense _Bokuto_ Keiji?" He appraised the dark-haired and beautiful omega with a playful challenge. Keiji returned the challenging look with a smile.

"You have a point, but at least I can tell if my alpha is happy at all," He shot back coolly.

"Wow, Keiji's extra savage today!" He cheered good naturedly.

"Yeah, you can hear his emotions from half way across the country." Tsukishima cut in, the only indicator that the lanky blond was joking being the warmth behind his fake smirk. Since meeting each other, the three omegas had hit it off quite well and formed a banterous friendship quickly, the only person missing from the omegas-of-the-national-volleyball-team was-

"Sugamama! you made it!" Satori jumped up to greet the omega as he shuffled between chairs in their direction, evidently struggling given his large 8-month baby bump. Daichi following behind to help his mate, clearly on edge as his eyes darted around the room as if something or someone might leap out of nowhere and attack his mate. Tendou pulled a chair out for the expecting omega and exchanged a brief yet warm hug.

"Sorry we're late, I'll be honest I wasn't too happy about Koshi coming out," Sawamura explained begrudgingly, juggling helping his mate sit and balancing a rectangular gift in one hand. The silver haired ignored the protective jibe from his husband and smiled, _glowing_.

"Satori you look amazing!"

"So do you! Pregnancy suits you Suga _Mama~_  Only you could still look this good while ready to pop!"Koushi rolled his eyes and let the compliment pass over.

"I told you you should come shopping with me more often! Tell Tsukki it's really not as terrible as it sounds!"

"You will never get me to wear a dress." The blond deadpanned with a sigh.

The motherly omega pouted and turned his focus to Daichi instead. "Go and give Ushijima our present, I'll come and say hi in a moment, give me a moment to rest my feet," He commanded his mate. Satori chuckled at how quickly Daichi moved, eager to please his wife. The silver haired omega, dressed in a boho style dress that clearly looked like it was made for comfort while still looking fashionable. He fixed the red head with a fake frown. "And when are you going to start calling me Sawamura? Or just Koushi? It;s beel a year now."

"Sorry, you could get married 12 times over and you'd still be Sugamama," Satori teased, helping himself to some bottled water from the cooler set up in the center of the table and sipping it, sighing a little as the cool liquid helped.

"You know you don't look so good Tori, still not feeling much better?" Suga - _Sawamura_ ­- drew the attention back to the redhead and he waved off the looks he was getting from the other omegas. Great. He waved away their concern as a loud hyena cackle and boisterous hysterical laughter cur across the room as Wakatoshi received the due present from Japans national teams resident idiots.

"Fine, just a stomach ache, Soon as I remember what the place was called I'll tell you not to order the Natto from wherever it was," He brushed off, snorting as Wakatoshi looked down at an eagle kigu with something printed on the back, Shirabu failing to hide his sniggering as he read whatever was writted across the back and Eita turned away, actually trying to hide his amusement at Wakatoshis expence. The four dissolved into easy conversation, watching as Wakatoshi opened a few more gifts from family and friends before Mahiru called him.

"Satori! Time for your present! We saved yours for last," She held up the neatly wrapped present he had dropped off at the restaurant the night before and he excused himself from the table. He took the box out of his almost adoptive mother and held it up to his mate feeling a little giddy.

"Happy Birthday Toshi, Your mom deserves half the credit for this, she helped me put it together so thank her as well. Hope you like it!~" The alpha gave a soft smile as he's brows furrowed in interest as he took unnecessary care up wrapping the hand bound book Tendou had put together over the past few weeks. His eyes lightened a fraction as he looked at the cover and carefully flicked through some of the pages, the red head felt his mates wonder more than the alpha expressed it as he studied each water colour painting the omega had put his heart into painting, reading the little passages about each flower the omega had written about using Mrs. Ushijimas knowledge. He brushed his hands over the images and closed the book, reading through the little passage Satori had written on the back. The alpha didn't say anything but Satori felt a similar warmth from the alpha that he had felt earlier in the flower garden, sheer and utter adoration and his insides liquified.

Wakatoshi was, as previously stated, a man of few words. But seeing his jaw work to try and for them, his mental attempts to articulate his thoughts furrow his brows in concentration, a true image of speechlessness, gave Tendou a fuzzy feeling that made his insides soar. He watched the alpha struggle with himself for several seconds gripping the book tightly before the taller breathed.

"Marry me."

"You're welcome!~ Don't for.. forget to... _What_?" Satori felt his face scrunch up in confusion, not hearing the words he had expected and trying to put a meaning to what Wakatoshi had actually just said, superficially as stoic as he always was. His mind failing him.

"Marry me," The alpha said, dropping the book on the table along side his other birthday gifts. He approached the omega, taking a cool hand into his large warm ones and searching his inner coat pocket with another. Satori choked on his own breath, feeling shock permute the air. He coughed nervously, still unable to make sense of anything right now.

"T-Toshi.. I might still be feeling off but.. I might have misheard you.." Deadly serious eyes boarded into his own, searching maybe? Satori didn't know. His brain had short circuited and the alphas lips stretched into a broad grin as he sunk to one knee, hands still clasping his left one which he hadn't noticed was shaking.

"I've been wanting to ask for some time, carrying this ring with me for a while waiting for an opportune moment that you would make this special for us. It seems a little silly now because every moment I'm with you is special and dear to me. I'm sorry if this manner of proposing is disappointing to you but," He produced a small box from the inside of his jacket. "Tendou Satori, Will you let me make you my wife as well as my mate and marry me?"

Silence. Satori wasn't sure if he was still conscious, staring down at the alpha as he looked up at him adoration in his dark eyes as he waited for a response. His face contorted into concern when liquid trailed down the omegas cheeks. For once in the omegas life, he was speechless. All he could do was bob his head fervently. Yes.

The forgotten friends and family around them seemed to burst back into existence, cheering, awwing and making a whole lot of other noise as the alpha breathed relief and fumbled to put the delicate white gold band on the omegas trembling hand. When the band was secured in place, fitting perfectly on his ring finger, the alpha stood and embraced the omega tightly lifting him a few inches off his feet in a bone crushing hug. Hands clapped both their backs and congratulations rung around them and Tendou's brain slowly started working again. He wriggled his arms out of the alphas hold, clasped them around the tallers neck and peppered makeup smudged, salty kisses all over his mates, his fiancees face, still unable to use his voice.

In the depth of his mind, buried under a scorching happiness that was almost bottomless, Satori felt the eyes that had been on him all night intensify, the sharp stab of loathing barely making its presence known under a blanket of all consuming joy.

 

But of course; This is Tendou Satori. The unfortunate omega. And for every piece of happinesss he experienced, something beyond his control would always come to tear his happiness to shreds.

 

~ To be continued ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I surrender. I said this would be the last chapter but... well... I sorta came to a bit of a natural stopping point and at 5k+ words, I thought meh.... F@#k it. A better update after the last short, probably boring chapter and a liiiiiiil bit of a cliffhanger (I forgot how much I love leaving cliffhangers from when I used to write) so TAKE THIS MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! PREPARE FOR ANGST BECAUSE I AM FEELIN IT A-COMIN!
> 
> Thank you for sticking around so far!! I will respond to comments when I can, full-time job + small business + other hobbies really eats up all my time but I WILL respond to all comments! They, along with kudos, absolutely make my day and really motivate me to write more!
> 
> The next chapter SHOULD be the last one...
> 
> But I'm probably lying to myself... I started this with a few main events in mind, a big dose of angst and then some happy after clips of Ushi's and Tori's life after chapter 2 but then I kept getting more ideas and it's spiralled just a touch.
> 
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> DROP A COMMENT IF YOU ENJOYED THIS DRIVEL AT ALL AND THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL PROBABLY BE OUT SOON! I'M ON A ROOOOOLLLLLLL :3


	5. Tumbling down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SORRY I SAID THERE WOULD BE ANGST BUT I'M NOW JUST TORTURING MY NO.1 CHILD AND FAVORITE SHIP AND I FEEL TERRIBLE BUT IS OKAY BECAUSE I PROMISED FLUFF....EVENTUALLY..... AND I WILL DELIVER!!
> 
> Nope. This is not the last chapter. I'm still far from done here. Ignore any last proclamations about this being the last chapter and other such bs. I type and covering what I want to cover takes WAY longer than anticipated and I find a natural stopping point for the chapter so I just say fuck it and post it anyway imsorryomgwhyamilikethis. I S U C K A T T H I S. W H Y D O Y O U E V E N S T I C K A R O U N D ? ? (not that I mind :3)
> 
> Also, thank fuck for grammar/spelling plug ins on chrome. Do recommend!! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧
> 
> Okay so do you guys prefer these shorter more frequent updates or would you rather wait a while for a much longer chapter? There are still 3 major plot points/ideas/scenes I want to cover in this and it will easily add up to over 15k-20k words so I'm letting you guys decide. Lmn in the comments along with any thoughts? Any feedback good or bad helps :3
> 
> Thank you all so much for your comments, kudos and just reading in general!! I'm really beginning to regain my confidence in writing after losing it several years ago. I really can't thank you enough!!!

It was sometime before Satori was able to use his voice again, the happy flood of emotions had formed a lump in his throat that didn't want to leave. When he caught sight of the smug look on his mother-in-law-to-be's face he managed to force some pitchy words out.

"You knew didn't you?" Satori only smiled brightly and pulled the red head into a warm hug.

"Of course I knew, He's been carrying it around for weeks." She nuzzled the side of his cheek with her own, scent marking him. "My mother would have been so proud, it's a shame she couldn't make it. I couldn't ask for a better son-in-law." Tendou thought he might cry again. The elder omega guided him to a table where she insisted on fixing his makeup as best she could and demanded her son and son-in-law-to-be stand together for a quick picture and another with everyone in it while a waiter took the picture before everyone took their seats with the announcement that the food would be served. Satori took his place beside his Fiancee and leaned into his ear.

"Hmmm, Ushijima Satori, has quite a ring to it don't you think?" Wakatoshi's face reddened a fraction, a small but earnest smile set in place. Tendou preened in the approval he felt from his mate.

"I do like the sound of that," He rumbled, voice deeper than usual. "I very much look forward to marrying you." Satori grinned, pulling his phone out and saving the pictures Sayuri had taken and sent him, setting one of the two of them alone as his home screen while absently making circles with his fingers over his bond mark.

"So who is going to be your maid of honor? Do you have anywhere in mind for where you'd like to get married? Are you going to wear a dress?" Tendou flushed at the sudden flood of questions from his one and only self-proclaimed adoptive mother. Mahiru's eyes glowed with excitement. It wasn't the first time he had wondered if she and Sayuri had some sort of distant relation, their excitement over anything was only outmatched by each others.

"Not really, I'd happily get married in our living room." Mahiru and Sayuri looked like they took personal offense.

"Unacceptable!" "Not happening!" Do not mess with these women He mused as the omegan mothers started almost yelling at him and then phased into their own conversation across the table about possible wedding plans, others from the table chipping in their suggestions.

"You know, I wonder if we'll actually have any say in our own wedding at this rate," Satori whispered to his partner, entwining his fingers into the alphas larger ones on the table. Wakatoshi frowned.

"We'll have to talk to my mother, I believe she will completely take over if allowed to." Satori waved him away.

"It's okay, let her have her fun, as long as we get married and it doesn't break the bank then I really don't mind."

"You'd do that?" Ushijima sounded surprised. Satori looked at him quizzically.

"Why the surprise?"

"I thought omegas were a little....territorial when it comes to wedding planning." Satori grinned mischievously.

"And since when have I been a typical omega?" The slight horror in the alpha's face was priceless.

"I'm sorry, I did not mean to offend you. I've just heard-"

"I'm joking," He laughed loudly, leaning his head on the alphas muscular shoulder and purring. "I have a few ideas in mind, but what do you want?" Ushijima went silent for a few minutes, lost in his own thoughts when he spoke his voice was full of warmth.

"Outside. A Scenic garden would be favorable."

"I like the sound of that," Satori purred. The tables chatter was cut short as waiters and waitresses approached, laying out dishes in front of everyone sitting down. Tendou had ordered a plain bowl of seasoned rice, not trusting his stomach with anything else but the overpowering scent of various curry dishes assaulted his senses. He clasped a hand over his mouth, muttering 'bathroom' to anyone who might hear and speed walked to the bathroom across the room into the rest room, groaning as he had to walk past the kitchen and locked himself in a cubicle, retching.  
'Great. wonderful.' He cursed himself, mourning the destruction of the makeup he'd put so much effort into. Throws a kickass party for Toshi's birthday, gets engaged, can't sit and celebrate at the risk of throwing up. Someone else followed in and locked themselves in another cubicle, he didn't hear or recognize the flowery omegan scent so he ignored them. He sat for several minutes, sending Eita a message saying he'd be back in a minute and leaned against the cubicle door examining ring Wakatoshi had put on him. The fine band was simple, some sort of flower the omega would ask about later. Small pastel colored gems were set into the band, sparkling brightly even in the low ambiance lighting of the stall. When he was satisfied his stomach had settled and there was nothing left for him to lose he pulled himself up and left the cubicle, studying himself in the mirror. His skin was still paler than usual and rest in peace his makeup but even he saw the slight happy glow in himself.

An involuntary shiver ran down his eyes as the feeling of being watched, driven from his mind for a while, returned tenfold along with the creak of the other cubicle door opening. He couldn't fathom why someone would glare at him with such contempt but he kept his eyes down.

"So that's why Ushijima popped the question. I bet you're real proud of yourself for tieing down an alpha so above you." Tendou turned, shocked at the words and looked around. He found himself looking at a much smaller male omega he could immediately describe as looking like a catwalk model. The shorter omega had soft looking ash blond hair that was styled into a wavy, slightly windswept style that flattered his delicate porcelain features. A tight fitting, dangerously short silver dress showcased the kind of body any omega dreamed of having. Soft pouty lips twisted into a grimace as piercing jade green eyes narrowed at him, regarding him with such malice he almost wanted to recoil.

"What?" The omega stalked towards him in easily over 5-inch heels, invading Satoris personal space and glaring at him.

"Don't what me. Don't even try to act like you don't know exactly what you're doing. You make me sick-"

"I'm sorry, who are you? What's your beef?" Over his initial surprise, Tendou straightened, looking down at the smaller omega with irritation. The omega didn't appear to appreciate being spoken down to.

"You don't deserve Ushijima, that ring should be on my finger!" The omega's tone grew louder as his face contorted with rage Satori couldn't even fathom the grounds of. He tried to defend himself but the omega didn't appreciate that and regarded him up and down. "You don't deserve him!" Tendou bristled but he kept himself in check, the words stung more than he'd admit.

"Well you're not wrong about me not deserving him but that's not for you to decide," surprise crossed the omegas face and Tendou gained a little more confidence. He wasn't about to let this petty, jealous omega tear down his happiness down and craned his neck, really emphasizing the size difference between them. "Are you one of those hyper fanboys or something? Founder of the Ushijima fan club?"

"How dare you!" The omega was shouting now. Satori tilted his neck, deliberately showcasing the crescent bond mark on his neck.

"Do you have anything else to say or am I okay to go back to my Fiancee's and celebrate his birthday?" The omega didn't say anything, disgust twisting into something indescribable, mouth gaping but not forming words. "I don't know how you knew about this little get together since it was a surprise party but don't ruin it for my alpha." Satisfied with himself, he spun a little more dramatically than necessary, skirt flaring and all, and made towards the door, eager to wipe the encounter from his mind and get back to his alpha.   
"How can you even sleep knowing you entrapped Ushijima into marrying you? You KNOW he's to good an alpha to walk away from someone when they're carrying his pup. You make me sick!!" Tendou didn't even look back, having had enough of the spiteful omegas nonsense.

"I really have no idea of what you're talking about, have a good night"

He stepped around the omega and reached for the door exiting into the restaurant. He heard shoes clacking and the omega shoved past him, shoving him two hands against the wall behind the door with such force it knocked the wind out of him.

"Hey, that wa-" There was a flash of an insidious smirk and the heavy door leading to the restaurant was swung open, colliding with his front with bruising force. He managed to spare his face at the cost of the door ricocheting off his arms but the elaborate gold handle hit his abdomen painfully, making him yelp. His hands curled around his stomach and he slid down the wall into a crouch, gasping for breath, pain blossoming up his torso. His immediate instinct was to try and stand up but a crack of pain traveled up his spine. something's wrong he wanted to cry. The pain felt so familiar in a horrifying way as another wave of it made him feel cold. Panic gripped at him as he felt something warm and liquid seep through his underwear and tights, the unmistakable scent of blood making his head spin.

One hand curled around his abdomen protectively, He fumbled for his phone, hands clumsy while trying to unlock it and send a message to someone to come and help. On the second failed to try his phone slipped out of his hands and he could only curl in on himself, trying to fight the oncoming panic attack, hands uselessly circling his lower stomach.

  
~*#*~

  


Wakatoshi went silent. He had been mid sentence when he felt it. An awful dread that settled in the pit of his stomach, tugged on his insides. He could only describe it as horror but it wasn't his own.

Satori.

"What's wrong?" Kuroo said through a mouthful of food. Ushijima didn't respond, looking towards the bathroom his mate had disappeared to a few minutes ago. His inner alpha sturred, furious at the prospect of something or someone threatening his omega. He watched the bathroom. He rose from his chair to go and check on his mate, omegan bathroom be damned, when the fear he'd picked up on turned into abject horror and pain and the sound of a door slamming cut through the room. He stumbled slightly, shocked at the onslaught of feelings and stalked towards the bathroom, ignoring the inquisitive calls of his name. He approached the bathroom just as an unpleasant, overly sickly flowery scent hit his nose and a vaguely familiar omega stalked past, one he recognized from many meets and greets with fans after matches. The omega planted himself in front of the alpha about to greet him but Ushijima stalked past, only caring about the mounting panic he felt from his bond. Whatever had terrified his mate was beyond him but he tried to swung the door open to the scent of iron. Something was blocking part of the door and an all too familiar someone wined from behind it.

"Satori?" He called, squeezing past the partially blocked door to find said omega crumpled into a ball behind the door, the sight caused an awful tugging sensation Ushijima hoped he'd never have to experience again. He crouched by the omega, reaching out and resting a hand on the omegas hands which crossed over his stomach. "Satori what's wrong? I can smell blood." The omega only whimpered, trails of salt streaking his cheeks not akin to how they had earlier when he'd proposed. Someone approached from behind and Wakatoshi growled threateningly, not about to let anyone approach his mate while he was in such a state. He looked over his shoulder, wondering who would dare approach and felt guilty as Keiji and Semi eyed him with matching looks of concern from around the half open door.

"What's wrong? You stormed off without a word," Eita offered, edging around the door with caution and gasping as his eyes fell on the shaking Omega on the floor. Ushijima breathed to calm himself and gently coaxed his mate into raising his head from his knees, leaning forward so he could rest their foreheads against each other.

"Satori, please tell me what's wrong? Where are you hurt?" He breathed, letting some of his alpha voice edge the words. Satoris eyes fluttered open a fraction.

"Ambulance... I need... I think I'm-" He gasped for air through clenched teeth. Ushijima saw the motion of him holding his stomach tighter. "I need an ambulance," He managed with a steadier voice.

"On it, I'll let the staff know," Keiji said cooly, soundlessly exiting the rest room. Eita knelt next to Ushijima, keeping a safe distance as not to aggravate the omega.

"Why can I smell blood? What happened?" Eitachanced resting a hand on the omegas knee, breathing as the alpha didn't react at all. Satori just jerkily shook his head and remained silent even at the probing of his alpha. They sat with the omega, trying to coax him into moving or talking to no avail and Keiji returned, letting them know that he had told their party that something had happened but not to worry. A waitress gently pushed the door open a fraction, letting them know that paramedics had arrived and Ushijima along with the paramedics and Eita coaxed the omega to let the alpha collect him in his arms. Wakatoshi noticed a smear of blood on the floor where the omega had been sitting and worry creased his brows. When they settled in the ambulance, the omegan paramedic took Satoris vitals, saying he seemed okay but would have to wait until they got to the hospital. The knowing, pitying look on her face when she had the omega lay down on the stretcher and saw red seep into the covers. Ushijima left with the ambulance, the omegas hand clasped in his while he tried to reassure the omega, stroking through his hair with his fingers but Satori was inconsolable, silently crying into the crease of his unoccupied hand.

They reached the nearest hospital and Satori was carted off for examination while Ushijima was left to wait in the waiting area. Shortly after arriving, his mother and the Eitas arrived. Fortunately, a doctor called his name moments after their arrival and announced that Tendou was okay and they could go in and see him two at a time. The alphas mother urged him to go and see him first alone and he followed the doctor into a private room where his mate was laying, staring fixedly at the ceiling, eyes blank and empty. His clothes had been replaced with a white gown, an IV poking out of his arm and his hair created a red halo around his head against the plain white pillow. He looked so small, lost in the blankets and it reminded Ushijima or painful memories he'd much rather forget. The doctor who had lead him in looked at the two and read off his clipboard.

"It looks like you're in good health Tendou, There will be some bruising from the collision but no permenant damage, you'll make a full recovery. Unfortunately, the trauma caused you to misscarry, I estimate you were approximately 7 weeks along." Ushijimas head shot up at a startling speed, slowly absorbing the doctor's words.

"I prescribe bed rest for the next few days, at least a week if you can. You can exp-"

"-You can expect a fair amount of bleeding for the next month. If at any point it becomes excessive or extends past four weeks please contact your doctor or come back here. I strongly recommend you stay close to friends and family as it's not uncommon to become severely touch starved, in extreme cases suffer a drop," Satori's voice cracked in several places as he blurred the speach together as if he had several times before. Ushijimas stomach was doing things he couldn't describe but alls he wanted to do was embrace his omega, reassure him. It wasn't fair that the red head was already too familiar with this process. The doctor's eyes flashed with understanding and he nodded, empathy clear in his words.

"I'll prescribe you some painkillers to take home with you. We'll be able to discharge you in an hour or two. I'm very sorry for your loss." With that the doctor left and granted the couple some privacy. Ushijima slowly took a seat on the chair near the bed, carefully taking the omegas chilled hand into his own and trying to work some warmth into it with his own. He had so many questions but the sorrow he could feel through their bond halted him. Satori shuffled carefully to his side so he could face the alpha, wincing as he moved.

"I didn't even know until it was too late, I should have known." Ushijima clasped the smallers hand tighter.

"What actually happened?" He managed, finding that to be the most pressing question. Satori's eyes cast down.

"Some omega tried to start a fight in the bathroom, I gave him a mouthful and left and he swung the door at me. Handle hit me," He brushed a hand over his lower abdomen and his eyes glazed. "We lost our p-pup... It's my fault-"

"No it's not your fault." Ushijima rumbled, his mind casting back to the familiar scent he'd picked up on outside the bathroom, the vaguely familiar omega he'd ignored in frantic search of his mate. "Did the omega have an unpleasant sweet scent and have greyish hair?" Satori nodded slowly. Wakatoshis heart dropped, He knew the omega. "Shibata Sora, He's at all the teams games." He clenched his teeth. "He's been warned my me, coach and security, I've told him before that I already have an omega, many times." Ushijima rested his lips on the back of the omegas hand, "I should have been firmer. He wouldn't have murdered out pup if I... This is my fault-"

"No it's not, You wouldn't have known he was going to be there." Satori looked fearful, jumping to reassure the alpha. "It's my fault for baiting him."

"Satori this isn't-"

"Let's agree to disagree, it's both our faults or none of our faults," Satori said stubbornly through a yawn. They sat in silence, both deep in thought, until;

"Would you have wanted to keep the pup?" The red head's brows raised at the question posted by the alpha, thinking for a few seconds before slowly nodding.

"I never thought of a when but I would like children," He said slowly. "You?" Ushijima smiled softly.

"I'd very much like to raise pups with you." Satoris eyes lit up a little in surprise, a gentle pink tinging his cheeks. "We could try if you want to when your next heat comes if you're ready." The omega blinked, eyes wide and slowly, very slowly, a small grin curled the edges of his lips.

"After we're married. Then I'd love to start a family with you." The omega craned his neck, clearly inviting, asking the alpha to lean in and kiss him. "I love you Toshi."

"I love you to Satori."  



	6. Closur

The fallout following Wakatoshi's birthday was distressing. Wakatoshi brought Satori home in the early hours of the morning and they spent the day nesting, The alpha scenting his mate as the short-lived relief their talk of children had brought melted away and the redhead broke down, succumbing to grief. The following days were even worse. Ushijima contacted Chiaki from the UAPU, his hands almost crushing the phone in his hand while keeping an eye on the bedroom door hiding his mate from sight. He told the omega what had happened to his knowledge and the omega calmly told him he was sorry for his loss and to contact the police as this was a murder case, the UAPU would provide a solicitor when needed and as soon as they were ready, Chiaki would pay them a visit. The conversation was short and Chiaki offered congratulations on them getting engaged. He discarded his phone and returned to his mate with chilled water from the fridge.

 

"We should call the police," He said gently but to the point, pulling the omega flush against himself where he had been before he got up. Satori shuddered in his arms.

 

"It won't bring our pup back, what's the point?" The alpha growled quietly, the hollowness in his mate's words made his insides _chill_.

 

"Shibata deserves to face justice, This is murder," He stroked circles on the omegas scalp with the pads of his fingers. "He _hurt_ you. I want to make sure he can't do anything like that again, we need to contact the authorities." The alpha continued his ministrations, trying to convey to the omega that he was there when the omega nodded slowly against his chest wordlessly. The conversation died at that and they eventually drifted to sleep. They didn't end up calling the police until Chiaki came to visit the next day, the omega making handling everything for them so Wakatoshi was free to watch over his mate. They gave their statement over the phone and were told to get a solicitor to discuss what to do next. Satori stayed quiet for most of the visit, greeting Chiaki with an obviously false cheer even Ushijima noticed and it turned his stomach. The rest of the visit he was distracted, spacing out and not paying attention. Chiaki exchanged a number of concerned looks with the alpha as they talked and when he told the alpha to contact him if the other omega didn't show any signs of getting back to normal.

 

~*#*~

 

Three weeks passed in a flurry of meetings with their appointed Lawyer, a calm alpha by the name of Shuzo who guided them through the entire process and before they knew it they were making their way to court in the back of Eita's car, Ushijima's hand resting over his omegas hands to stop him from nervously fiddling with his sleeves.

 

"This will be over soon," He promised, breaking the silence that had remained undisturbed since they left their apartment. Satori didn't look up, nerves and doubt knotting his stomach but he nodded in agreement.

 

"After this, you two should go on holiday," Eita offered from behind the wheel. "When that bitch is behind bars we're going to go out and celebrate and talk wedding plans and forget about all this." Satori wanted to protest, What if Sora got off? What if they don't believe me?

 

"I know exactly what you're thinking and don't even. Hopefully, the case will be over and done within a few hours and it doesn't drag out," The omega slowed to a stop at a set of lights and turned around to fix the taller omega with a stern glare. "And then we are going to celebrate." Satoris lips cracked and he giggled ever so quietly, the sound feeling foreign since he couldn't remember the last time he had smiled or laughed. He felt the eyes of his alpha boarding into him from his right and looked at him curiously, finding his lips curling a fraction. "What?" He asked. Ushijima only squeezed his hands tightly, making circles on the back of his hand in response.

 

They finally pulled up outside the court where the tribunal was set to take place and before they even disembarked the car, several reporters rushed at them armed with cameras and microphones, personal and probing questions about the U21 teams ace and the mangaka creating a buzz in the omegas ears. He felt like running, feeling far too overexposed but a strong arm encircled his shoulders and pushing through the crowd of reporters with a low growl, protective alpha pheromones coming off him in waves. Once they were inside and Semi gave the omega a brief yet reassuring hug, leaving to go to the entrance for spectators and promising to be right there as soon as the court was dismissed.

 

in less than half an hour, Eita gave Satori a reassuring hug and promised them everything was going to be fine and he'd see them after the case. They were met with Shuzo who briefed them again on what they had been going over for the past several weeks, the alpha reassuring them to just be honest, answer the questions the opposing lawyer would ask and to not rise to anything he or she might say. Satori nodded as they made their way into the courtroom, the large room feeling intimidating. To the other side of the judge's podium, he caught sight of the jury, all eying him with subjection. In the rows of spectator seats, most of the U21 team sat smartly dressed ready to give statements against Sora, most of them with their mates along with Wakatoshi's mother and grandmother who sat in the front row next to Eita and Shirabu, their support clearly on their faces. He spotted a number of other faces he recognized, heart-lifting slightly knowing

 

He sat at the table facing the judges stand with the rows of spectators just behind him, Ushijima sitting next to him and clasping his hand tightly under the table tightly. He felt the heat leave his body as he watched Shibata Sora walk out and sit at the adjacent table in a skirted suit next to a female alpha with an intimidating aura. The alpha and Sora sent smirks their way and Satori shrunk into his alphas side. Ushijima let go of his hand to rub against his leg and whispering comforting words in his ear, sucking in a breath as the judge came and called everyone to stand. He spared a last glance at his alpha as they bowed, the taller's thoughts clear in his eyes. we can do this.

 

  
~*#*~

 

Shibata Sora was sentenced to four years imprisonment, a hefty fine with no bail after four hours. Their flimsy defense Sora and his lawyer seemed so sure in, a transparent fabrication of Tendou inflicting the damage on himself forcing him to miscarry in revenge against Ushijima for their affair was exposed for the clear lie it was with a few careful questions from Shuzo to Sora along with Akaashi, Kuroo, Bokuto and Wakatoshi who were all called to the stand. When Sora shot him a scathing look as a pair of officers put him in handcuffs and not so gently removed him from the courtroom, Satori collapsed against his chair feeling exhausted. He hadn't expected to feel anything from seeing Sora sent to prison but he felt such relief like a crushing, suffocating weight had been lifted off his chest. Closure.

 

"Ready to go Toshi," He said, letting his hand be shaken by Shuzo and he was guided out of the courtroom by his mate, ready to put this chapter of their lives behind them and move on. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SORRY THIS IS A TERRIBLE EXCUSE FOR AN UPDATE, I haven't even had time to reread it except for briefly running through it to correct spelling. This is pure filler because I didn't want to just gloss over this section and time skip again. This is literally just filler because I have big plans for the next chapter (as in a part of the next chapter is what inspired this whole fic)
> 
> Anyways next chapter will be out soon enough! Still not entirely sure on how many chapters this has left as I have three major ideas in mind and they might need more than 1-2 chapters plus a short epilog but we'll see. Thank you for all your kudos and comments! Sorry I've been completely unresponsive :( I will do better and the next chapter will be a LOT longer and MUCH more eventful so hopefully it will make up for it!


	7. Under the white sakura tree

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I really sorry about the last chapter being so awful and I hope this monster of a chapter makes up for it (minus grammar/spelling as my G&S plug-in was having a seizure while I wrote trying to correct things that didn't need correcting -_-)
> 
> 1 more chapter to go after this! Thank you for all your kudos and comments so far, comments will definitely bring the next chapter forward sooner!
> 
> Thank you for reading this floor-tier, barely thought out, self-indulgent, god-awful hole of a fic!~

Tendou Satori became Ushijima Satori on a cool May afternoon right in his alphas childhood garden. The ceremony was small and intimate just as they had wanted it, the garden was in full bloom and Sayuri had spared no expense really making it really beautiful for the day. The entire garden was almost aglow with life with white blooms of all variation accented with tones of red and magenta. Satori had built up the courage to ask Eitas father to walk him down the aisle and the alpha had graciously accepted and so Misaki walked the omega down the aisle and gave him away seeing as he never received a RSVP back from his parents which he was almost half disappointed, half relieved about. He recited the vows he'd written and memorised, promising to give himself to the man who was his entire world and keep him in return while the alpha returned his own vows with shining eyes, words so honest and loving Satori had to blink away tears and they kissed under the falling petals of an old white cherry blossom tree, everything around them momentarily forgotten.

All those in attendance were moved inside for a cocktail hour while the ceremony layout in the garden was rearranged for the reception before they were lead back outside by the team of coiffures. A classical live band played music while everyone took their assigned seats and speeches were made while their meal was served, Semi and Daichi really going all out to embarrass them as much as possible with their speeches and Sayuri giving a moving speech that brought tears to many peoples eyes. After that Satori a little excitedly lead his husband to the dance floor where they shared their first dance to the song Wakatoshi's parents had shared their first dance to. Satori rests his hands on the alphas chest as his large arms encircled his waist as they swayed slowly to the music, nothing fancy. Couples slowly got up to join them, Wakatoshis mother cutting in for a traditional dance with her son. While Sayuri leads her son around the dance floor with the grace of a professional dancer, Satori moved to stand on the edge of the floor and watch but a tap on the shoulder distracted him.

"Mind if I have this dance?" Satori looked down to his side to the warm face of Mahiru who nudged him softly with her elbow with a gentle smile. "I'm still your self-appointed stepmother if you don't remember, can't have you missing the mothers of the bride and groom dance can we?" Satoris heart swelled with affection and the two stepped out on the dance floor and matching Wakatoshi and Sayuri's pace. They danced until the music changed when Mahiru returned to her seat and Wakatoshi's father appeared before him.

"May I have a dance with my son-in-law?" He said with a smile. Satori returned his smile and accepted his hand and was slowly spun in a circle by his father-in-law.

Takahiro Ushijima was quite literally an older, taller and if possible, broader version of his son with a few stray grey hairs and stray wrinkles. Wakatoshi took heavily after his father, in looks and personality but the man possessed a soft soul just like his son. The man looked down at the omega with a soft smile.

"I'm sorry this is only the third time we have met in person but I'm very happy my son found someone like you, he's very lucky." The redhead flushed, luckily the color hidden beneath his makeup.

"I'm the lucky one, you have an amazing son," He countered, the smile that had permanently graced his face all day stretching further if it were possible as he glanced over at his husband smiling down at his mother-in-law as she babbled wetly on the other side of the temporary dance floor that had been laid down.

"I don't know, we were worried thinking he may never meet an omega since he takes after me so much," The alpha chuckled. Satori looked back at him in surprise as the taller looked at his son and wife. "Sayuri is special, when she sets her eyes on something she won't give up. My parents were very old fashioned and had set me up with an omega from a powerful family when the only thing I was interested in was studying to be a businessman. Sayuri was an atypical omegan student at the same university as me from a low-income working-class family who my parents didn't approve of as a friend let alone a potential mate," He grinned at the nostalgia, "Lets just say she posed as a representative of a family from South Korea with royal inheritance and by the time the omegas family figured out it was a setup we were already courting, Sayuri asked." Satori's eyes rounded comically as he took this new piece of information, looking back at Sayuri standing on her tiptoes to plant a kiss on her son's forehead snorted indignantly in an attempt to contain his laughter.

"What? I never? That's the best courting story I've ever heard," He admitted, unable to contain his laughter anymore and letting his head fall back slightly. "When did she tell you?"

"Just after we bonded, she told me that she saw me and decided I was going to be her alpha. My parents weren't happy but they recognized that she was an intelligent omega and she would make an amazing mother." The alpha dropped his hands and bowed politely as the song ended. "You remind me of Sayuri, you have the same fire in you. I'm happy to call you my son-in-law." With that he went to his wife and gave his son a pat on the back, Sayuri coming over to dance with the omega, fussing over the none existent wrinkles in his tailored white suit with embroidered finishes and fix his hair which had been styled down and swept to one side and punned with tiny floral hairpins. They danced a little longer, Sayuri gushing over how proud of both of them she was until the slow music gave away for more upbeat music and glasses of champagne were passed around on silver serving trays and the dance floor got rowdier. Satori sat most of it out, making rounds against the Eitas and Ushijima's wishes and making sure people were enjoying themselves, seeing Daichi and Koushi off early to pick up their four-month-old pup from Koushi's parents.

The reception went smoothly, a day neither newlyweds would ever forget and far too soon, they were gathering all the omegas and beta women in a group on the dance floor while Satori, leaning a little heavily on Wakatoshi having consumed maybe one too many champagne flutes, stood on the small stage that now accompanied a DJ booth that had replaced the string quartet.

"Right I want everyone's attention!" He animatedly brandished his bouquet. "So we're going to run off on our honeymoon in a few minutes so I have juuuuust enough time to throw this at some lucky person!" The crowd cheered and Satori giggled, turning around to face away from them with the bouquet held high above his head. "ARE. YOU. REA~DY?" The crowd hollered their yes enthusiastically. "Alright count with me! Oooooone! Tttwwwwwoo-"

"Just throw the damn flowers idiot!" Eita called.

"Hey, should I throw them or should I set them?"

"JUST DO ITTT," Hanamaki yelled in a deep voice to which Satori jeered.

"Your meme game is weak Maki! Okay. THREE!" Jumping as he tossed the flowers directly over his head, he spun around not so gracefully as he landed just in time to see the flowers head straight towards where Akaashi was standing away from the crowd watching. Possibly out of muscle memory, he lifted both hands and set the bouquet back towards the crowd while calling; "Sorry, already married."

The bouquet was slightly off its mark and was now on its way towards Yaku who in all his national team Libero finesse gently received the bouquet and sent it again towards the crowd a little too enthusiastically. "Me too."

Everyone watched with bated breath as the slightly worse for wear bouquet went soaring straight over the towards Iwazumi who wordlessly jumped up and spiked it, not as well as he had once in his high school glory days, once again at the now frustrated crowd. A combination of no longer practicing volleyball on a regular basis and being a little intoxicated meant he really hit the bouquet INTO the crowd. It once again shot through the air and exploded in a cloud of petals in the surprised face of Goshiki who jumped in front of his court mate to spare her the collision. The gathering went silent for several seconds, looking at the bemused omega blinked as petals settled on his hair and shoulders. His shocked expression melted into a mischevious one and he spun around, grabbing the pretty omega by him and kissed her deeply, leaning over her so her spine curved backward. Loud cheers, applause and laughter broke the silence and Satori curled in on himself as he cackled hysterically.

"Lesson learned - never- never invite volleyball players-to a bouquet toss," he wheezed through laughter that shook his frame. When he finally calmed enough to straighten he was literally swept off his feet by the alpha he'd only a few hours ago promised his life to.

"Thank you for sharing this occasion with us. My wife and myself must take our leave," Wakatoshi smiled as he threaded his fingers between the omegas and they waved as they left to pick up their suitcases and for the limousine waiting to take them to the airport to take them to Shanghai, China where the Eita's were sending them as their wedding gift, everyone who was still there waved them off and they waved from the windows of the car until they turned a corner and vanished from sight.

In their hotel several hours later, Satori dumped his case by the door of the hotel and dived into the large bed starfish style, groaning in pleasure as he sunk into it.

"Comfy~ You know. I really want to consummate our marriage right now. But We've been awake for 24 hours now." He heard a shuffle of clothes and then the mattress shifter as Wakatoshi climbed over him, supporting his weight on his hands and knees. Satori felt something warm and wet lave over his bond mark and he shivered pleasantly.

"I disagree," The alpha said in a low hum between assaulting the omegas scent glands, running a hand up the back of his thigh until it slipped under his shirt and came to rest on his waist. "It's been quite hard for me to hold back when you look so good your wedding suit." Satori purred but didn't move.

"You're awfully touchy aren't you Toshi?" The omega gasped when he was flipped onto his back and the alphas lips were on his.

"Seeing you in your wedding suit and hearing people call you Mr. Ushijima seems to be having an effect on my instincts, I really want to disrobe you right now," The alpha offered, Satori giggled as the alpha began unbuttoning his shirt as he assaulted his jaw.

"My heat doesn't even start for a few days, We should get married more often," He choked as the alpha assaulted a particularly sensitive spot just behind his ear and he mewled, hips bucking against the alpha. His large hand smoothed across his hip and came to rest on his lower abdomen.

"I also frequently found myself wondering how beautiful you would look like carrying my pups," Satori was floored at the earnest statement as the alpha paved a trail of kisses down the sliver of skin visible through his now unbuttoned shirt, stopping just above his navel any making slow work to nibbling and teasing the sensitive skin.The omega bucked his hips as warm breath tickled his skin but the alphas hands found his hips and held him down.

"W-Who are you and what have you d-done with my al-husband?" He tried to joke, wriggling under the ministrations but hips being firmly held captive, heat rushing across his skin.

"Mmm, Husband," He growled as he nipped at a particularly sensitive spot and Satori tried to push the alphas head away, unable to contain his laughter.

"Okay Toshi, what's gotten into you? Awfully talkative aren't you?" Wakatoshi halted his ministrations for a moment too looked up with darkened eyes through thick lashes, his gaze heavy with lust and Satori felt slick build up between his legs at the mere gaze. I very possibly married the sexiest man alive.

"Do you still want to carry my pups?" Oh, the way he asked the question so earnestly and with an undertone of disappointment made Satori want to submit, let the alpha take everything he wanted and oh lord that looks should be illegal. He couldn't find words and simply nodded, a purr setting forth of its own accord. Ushijima didn't bother talking anymore, he did kick-start Satori's heat though.

 

  
~*#*~

 

  
Four weeks later Wakatoshi watched Satori pace around their bedroom while three minutes felt like an unnerving length of time. They had returned home two weeks prior drained but content and reeking enough of each other to wrinkle several noses on the train much to Satoris amusement. The alpha was relatively calm, excited even, but he could feel his mate's nervous excitement through the scent of it was enough to make his fingers twitch. The egg timer shrilled and they both jumped a bit and Satori dashed to the stick that sat menacingly on the bathroom counter. Wakatoshi followed, his mate looking down at the omegan pregnancy test but he didn't feel the warm tingling of his mate's excitement he'd expected.

"Oh, okay," the redhead said sounding confused.

"Is something wrong?" He asked. Satori turned and showed him the home kit with a confused expression. The test displayed a single blue line, not the two lines the instructions on the box depicted for a positive result.

"Faulty test maybe?" The omega asked, frowning at the piece of plastic like it had caused him a grave inconvenience.

"Possibly, maybe you should try the second one?" He offered. Satori perked right up and shoved the alpha out while he took the second test from the box and emerged looking fare more satisfied with himself than he should for just having peed on a piece of plastic in Wakatoshi's opinion. Satori glared at him without any real heat as if he knew exactly what had run through his head as he reset the timer and resumed his pacing, this time voicing his thoughts.

"That must have been a faulty test. Must have been! I should have bought the more expensive one but 3500 Yen for something you pee on? No. Just no. No with a T and an M. There is no chance you have a whole week of marathon sex and do not get pregnant, it's just not even possible!" Wakatoshi stood from his seat on the bed and wrapped both arms around the omega from behind, nuzzling his hair.

"You're getting worked up," He pointed out. Satori huffed, leaning into the alpha and mumbling under his breath. When the timer went off they went and checked the result together and Wakatoshi felt disappointment coil in his stomach, only half of it his mates.

"Well then," Satori said after a few minutes pause, studying the test for a few more seconds before throwing it in the bin with the other and the box. "Wasn't expecting that." Wakatoshi leads the omega out of the bathroom, not liking how he visibly wilted in disappointment, plopping himself on the sofa and crossing his arms. Wakatoshi lifted his legs and sat down, resting them on his lap.

"We can try again in a months time. There isn't exactly a time limit and we're not in a rush." Satori pouted cutely, puffing out his cheeks.

"But I thought for sure..."

"Satori a lot of people don't get pregnant on the first try," His wife merely stuck his tongue out childishly but he chuckled when he felt his mood lift.

"You're right, Next month then," They made themselves comfortable and watched a movie until they retired for the night.

 

  
~*#*~

 

  
Another heat came and went and still no positive test. So did another one. As Satori entered preheat for the fourth time since they decided to start trying for a family Wakatoshi could feel his mates anxiousness. He spends an entire day scouring the house for extra blankets, pillows, anything to make the nest more comfortable after reading a blog on family planning and throughout his heat, he was more clingy, wining as if in pain when the alpha left the nest to go the toilet. A month later and they both looked down at yet another negative test. The redhead's hands balled into fists and his shoulders shook, Wakatoshi feeling his grief. It really hadn't helped that Eita had called just a week after Satoris last heat and announced that him and Shirabu where expecting.

"I don't get it," He said in a small voice. "Why has it happened twice but not now when I want it?" The alpha caught the scent of salt and he reached out to his wife who flinched at the touch. Wakatoshi pulled the omega against his chest.

"It will happen, please don't get upset-"

"The doctor said I'm in perfect health to conceive, he said I'm in perfect health so I don't-" He sighed to try and calm himself, "What if I'm fucked up? What if I can't...?"

"Sshh. We can keep trying," The alpha cooed, rocking the omega gently while a damp spot formed against his shoulder.

"What if I can't give you pups?" The question made the alpha purse his lips. Luckily he'd got better at reading the omega and what he was really asking. He squeezed the smaller frame a little tighter.

"Then we can look at more options. If it doesn't happen then that's okay, you're more important to me than anything," He caught the omegas cheeks in his palms and brushed away the wetness streaking his cheeks, heart clenching at the hopeless look in his crimson eyes. The omega slowly met his gaze and nodded stiffly.

"Maybe the timing is off," He decided, tongue peeking out to lick his lips. "Maybe we should put it off for now." Wakatoshi studied the redhead, looking for- he didn't know what - but he slowly nodded, resting his lips against his forehead humming his agreement. He cared far more about his mate's wellbeing than the possibility of having children.

 

  
~*#*~

 

 

Satori looked at the bowl he had prepared for Semi in Kenjiro's house on the opposite side of Tokyo some months later in a lot more than mild disgust. He'd come to spend the day since Shirabu had to go on a weekend trip as the omega was getting angsty when he was away from his alpha and asked him to. But his stomach rolled at the food he had to prepare, Semi never told him about this.

"What's keeping you?" Semi called from the living room. Satori shuddered and picked up the bowl and took it to the impatient omega and gave it to him.

"I know I said I wouldn't-"

"Please don't-"

"But really-"

"Shut up."

"That's disgusting." The redhead said, making a gagging sound as the ashen-haired omega glared at him while lifting a spoon of rice porridge with bits of bacon, strawberries and red bean mochi mixed in.

"I'm never asking you to come and hang out with me ever again." He said, the glare he aimed at the redhead melting into a look of pleasure as he spooned the mixture into his mouth. Satori watched in morbid amusement as the heavily pregnant omega greedily wolfed the concoction down, leaning against the back of the sofa with the bowl sitting on his 36-week baby bump and replaced the bowl on the table, sighing contently.

"How do you even figure out that's what you wanted?"

"Oh my god please just stop." Satori's face split with the mischevious grin he sported.

"But Semisemi! Surely that's not healthy!" Semi's only response was to launch a pillow at him.

"You'll understand when you're knocked up. When the craving hits you just have to. It's like you're going to die if you don't," Semi shut his mouth looking guilty. "Sorry." Satori rolled his eyes.

"What you're sorry you couldn't keep your legs closed? spare me. I'm glad you got pregnant," His grin turned devilish. "I mean look at what you're wearing!"

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" The omega looked down at the old band t-shirt and maternity skinny jeans he wore.

"Absolutely nothing! It's amazing! Is it a side effect?" Eita grabbed every cushion within arms reach and threw them one by one as he seethed at Satori.

"Oh. My. God. You. Are. An. Ass. Get. Out" When he ran out of pillows he folded his arms as best he could over his distorted abdomen and huffed. "You're the worst."

"But you love me for it~~" He singsonged, wiggling his index fingers. Eita held his glare before his expression cracked and both of them dissolved into hysterics. When they recovered from their laughing fit Eita smiled sincerely.

"Thanks for coming over and taking my mind off things. Shira's boss is an ass for making him go on a business trip in Nagasaki right now but he gets a big promotion out of it with fewer hours so-"

"Don't worry your pretty little head about it, it's no trouble." Satori chimed, getting up to brushing dust off and switch the old games console on and carefully tossing the second controller to the omega. "But seriously when was the last time we had a game day? Bet I can still kick your ass."

"Oh my god you're such a child." Satori hummed happily and sat next to the pregnant omega, shuffling close so their knees were touching and focused on the loading screen. They sat like that for an hour or two before Eita stretched, yawning wildly. He discarded the controller on the coffee table and slumped against the taller, leaning into his scent glands and sighing.

"Are you really going to take a nap at 2pm when you've just sat on the couch all day?" He teased.

"Shut up, pillows don't talk."

"Y'no, you should have a 'shut up' and an 'O M G' jar, put a Y100 coin in it every time you say either. Your pup will be going to university in France if you do!"

"Please shut-" Eita caught himself and hummed in amusement. "Just stop talking. Pregnancy is exhausting. I'm tired all the damn time." The redhead made a mock affronted sound switched to campaign mode to continue playing solo. "You know I'm joking with all that right?" Satori looked at the ashen-haired curiously. "I'm only joking, I'm sorry if it comes off like I'm being-"

"Oh my god I never thought I'd get to see the day when Semisemi went soft," He dropped the controller in favor of fluffing the smallers hair, Eita sqalked and elbowed the taller in the ribs.

"You. Idiot. I was actually being serious. Nevermind," He huffed when the taller seized his attack and gave him the meanest glare he could, only making the redhead laugh as his hair stuck up at ridiculous angles.

"You couldn't get rid of me even if you tried," He beamed, picking the forgotten controller up. "If I ever get pregnant and hormonal you can make fun of me as much as you want."

"When," Eita mumbled with a smiled and relaxed into the other again. "When you get pregnant I swear I'm going to laugh at you when you complain about your bad back, swollen ankles, weird food cravings that keep you up at stupid-am. Oh and the clinginess, I feel so bad for Shirabu but I get anxious when he's away for too long but I can't help it! I feel for you, you're even taller than me so it's probably going to suck even more- oh," Satori looked down in alarm at the ashen-haired omegas little shudder in alarm and movement to rest an arm over his bump.

"What is it?" Eita didn't say anything, smiling and grabbing Satoris hand and resting it on the side of his bump. He gasped in wonderment when he felt the softest little nudge from under Eitas shirt, holding his breath and smiling wildly when it happened again.

"I think he's going to love his uncle Tori." Said omega beamed, pressing both hands on the other side of the omegas bump and lowered his head to it.

"Oh You're going to love me! I'm going to introduce you to all of lifes best things like anime and chocolate ice cream and I will sneak your dad out shopping so your mommy doesn't have full control over your wardrobe."

"You can do that with your own future rugrat. And you are not letting them watch some of the stuff you watched when you were younger," Eita grumbled, the warmth in his eyes betraying him. He poked Satoris flat stomach with a hum. "When I babysit I'm going to force feed them sweets in the afternoon right before giving him or her back to you," He swatted the redhead's hands away and relaxed against him, letting his eyes flitter shit.

"Thanks, Semi," He uttered, genuinely appreciating the ashen-haired omegas for cheering him up in a way he didn't even realize he needed.

"Shut up."

 

  
~*#*~

 

  
"Okay. Are you seriously telling me. For your birthday you want to 'go out with the omegas'. But you want the alphas to be celebrating your birthday too. So you force them to go out to. To the bar next door." Tooru Iwaizumi, The very definition of high maintenance omega, had done just that. Not even a week ago, Wakatoshi had come home from practice looking mildly annoyed. For anyone else that would be what you'd expect from someone who had to put up with so many boisterous alphas for several hours Monday to Friday. But for Wakatoshi that meant he was Angry. He had told him that the formerly named Oikawa had managed to get his parents to babysit for him and Hajime and they were going out but Tooru only wanted to go out for karaoke with the omegas and maybe meet up with the alphas later into the night to go clubbing.

On such short notice only Satori, Keiji, Hanamaki and Yaku had been about to make it but Tooru smiled and greeted them all when they met up at the bar in the new karaoke place that had opened in Roppongi. Wakatoshi, Hajime, Koutarou, Lev and Matsukawa had been 'banished' to the bar a few doors down. The fancy foyer area was already jam-packed and they just managed to squeeze in at the bar for their first round of drinks for the night.

"Okay, first night out in two years, How about two rounds of shots to start?" Tooru chimed, waving at the nearest bartender with no regards for the rest of the punters who'd been waiting for service before they arrived.

"Tooru you cannot be serious," Yaku scalded, ever the national team's voice of reason.

"No shooters for me thank you," Akaashi said cooly, wearily staring at a group of rowdy alphas who had been staring at their party since they had entered. Hanamaki, on the other hand, hooked an arm around Satori's shoulders and shook him with a devilish grin.

"How about 3 for good old nostalgia." Satori shot a deviant look right at him. Might as well enjoy it.

"I'll take your three shots and raise you a jagerbomb."

"Ohoho. I'll take that and throw in a bottle of Awamori. Straight."

"I am not going to let you to ruin my birthday night out by getting wasted!" Tooru sqalked, ordering a platter of shots and some bottles of sake that were to be taken to their private room. The university friends laughed while Akaashi and Yaki rolled their eyes.

"We're joking Iwa-chan, buy whatever you want."

"Did you just..?"

"Oh yeah." Hanamaki wiggled his brows at his former teammate, raising his fist for Satori to bump. "I dare. Captain." Tooru rolled his eyes at the pair's antics, handing out the shooters as they were served.

"Happy Birthday Iwa-chan!" Hanamaki sang, knocking the glass with everyone else's and tipping it back with a jerk of his wrist and slamming down the glass. The brunette narrowed his eyes in challenge, an expression that sent a lot of people running.

"Okay Issei-chan, Ushitori-chan. I won't complain about you calling me Iwa-chan all night if you let me pick all of your karaoke songs for the night." The quieter omegas snorted.

"I'd back down if I were you, Hajime lost a bet once. He's never been the same since," Yaku chimed, failing to hide his amusement. Akaashi looked away to hide his own.

"Deal. Give us your worst Iwa-chaaaaaaan!~" Satori clinked his own glass against Tooru's without reluctance and they both knocked the content back.

"I'm on 67% battery, you?" Akaashi said through a chuckle to the smallest omega of the group. Yaku pulled his out illuminating the screen.

"95%. Y5000 says Satori folds first." Akaashi smirked knowingly and shook on it.

They migrated to their private room which was decorated with plush leather benches and tasteful decor, Tooru starting the night off with his own dramatic rendition of some modern pop song. They took turns, the conversation getting louder and more animated with the flow of alcohol and Satori and Hanamaki sang their way through several Kyary songs, a few children's 'classics', some cringy disco songs older than them until Hanamaki drew the line after dueting 'Barby Girl' with the redhead, having lost in a coil toss and having to sing the girls part.

"Okay. I give. You have enough blackmail against me to last for the rest of your life Tooru, I'm out." Yaku opened his wallet while grumbling under his breath and passed some notes to Akaashi who indulged Satori in a high-five.

"You should all know never to underestimate an Ushijima, or 'Miracle Boy Satori' was it?" He said with a mock wise tone. Satori's head fell back as he howled with laughter, form shaking with the force. It had been quite some time he had really laughed like this he thought offhandedly. All the stress of them trying and failing to conceive had weighed heavily on him.

"Okay we're out of Sake, Let's go the bar!" They exited the room and settled at the now quieter bar, laughing and talking amongst themselves. Satori was very aware of the alphas that were watching them earlier staring and nudging each other and he busied himself with his phone, leaning against the bar that made the loose fitting top he wore slip a little and display his mated mark.

>>Too - Husbandooo~<3  
9.42pm; Hows the night with the guys?  
The response was almost instant.

<<From - Husbandooo~<3  
Interesting. Lev has been challenging everyone to arm wrestling matches.

  
He sent a picture a few seconds later smiling slightly in amusement at his phone, behind him featuring Lev with his head buried in his arms on the table while Bokuto posed ridiculously, biceps on show. Hajime held a glass up with a rare goofy smile on his face while Matsukawa draped himself over the slightly smaller alphas shoulders flashing peace signs. He quickly tapped a response of mainly emojis.

"Hay looks like they're having fun," He said holding his phone down so the group could see the picture. "Lev lost at arm wrestling," He laughed. Yaku dropped his hand unto his palm.

"I married an idiot." Even Akaashi's chime-like laugh rung. When their drinks arrived, they returned to the karaoke room and reminisced about 'the old days', Akaashi, Yaku and Tooru inevitably talking about their pups between themselves while Hanamaki and Satori reminisced about their student days when a bartender entered with a large jug cocktail and some glasses.

"This is on the house." He announced, sitting the jug on the table and setting the glasses around it. "The bar staff said to say happy birthday Iwaizumi and to enjoy this one on them." Tooru clapped his hands together and immediately drew himself a glass as the tender left the room.

"Good to know I still got it!" Akaashi and Yaku eyed the jug wearily.

"Is that really a good idea accepting drinks from strange alphas?" His words fell on deaf ears as the brunette took a sip of the colorful liquid and purred in satisfaction.

"Lighten up, It was brought straight from the bar, Oh I miss cocktail Tuesdays!" Akaashi pored himself a glass and took a sip. Yaku looked betrayed.

"I'm disappointed in you Bokuto." Akaashi shrugged.

"Live a little Haiba, our alphas are only a minute away if needed." Satori and Hanamaki didn't even bother with glasses, picking up a straw each and sipping straight from the jug.

"Oh my god what are you animals?" Tooru wrinkled his nose. Hanamaki flipped him off. Tooru rolled his eyes and went to play a random song so the had some background music. "Okay before you guys pass out I want a group selfie!" They piled onto the one couch and indulged the omega, smiling for one picture and then making faces while laughing. Satori stood up on wobbly legs, feeling a rush of dizziness.

"Okay, 'Think the cocktail was a little much for me." the room felt like it was swaying and he sat back down. "I need some water." Hanamaki dropped himself next to the redhead and dropped his head over the back of the bench.

"Same, We're getting old." Satori would have laughed but his skin started to burn.

"Think I'm going to call Kou, Think I've had one too much," Akaashi said from somewhere further away than he probably should. Satori tried to focus but his vision was becoming blurred, his skin starting to burn.

"Shit, I'm calling Lev," Yaku's voice was panicked and the redhead could see him guiding a flustered Tooru to sit down. He watched in confusion as the omega pushed one of the benches against the door but all thoughts and awareness of his surroundings were wiped from his mind with his insides clenched painfully and his jeans became dampening with slick. Heat symptoms. The happy buzz of the night disappeared as fear clawed at his stomach. If he had one fear it was going into heat in public.

 

~*#*~

  
The next thing Satori knew he was in his own bed and everything hurt. His head was pounding and every inch of his body ached with vigor. It didn't help that his alpha had fallen asleep on top of him. Groaning he wriggled out from under the larger body and sat up, stretching, Vowing not to drink again for a while. Muscular arms found their way around his waist and he was pulled against the alpha, Wakatoshi curling around him almost protectively and nibbling at his glands gently.

"Morning, did you enjoy your night?" He asked, purring at the tallers affection. Wakatoshi paused his affections.

"Do you not remember what happened last night?" The uncertainty in his voice made Satori worry, he searched his memory, recalling the karaoke, shooters, cocktails but everything after that was blank.

"Last thing I remember was the bar giving us a cocktail on the hous- oh." Heat. "Oh my god, we got spiked!" He clumsily fumbled to reach for his phone on the bedside but Wakatoshi held him tighter.

"Everyone got home safe as far as I'm aware. Do you remember anything after I got there?" There was a nervous lilt in his voice and the redhead forgot his phone in favor of shuffling around in the alphas hold to face him with concern, shaking his head in answer. Wakatoshi's gaze shifted away from the omega and furrowed his brows in anger?, a gesture that filled Satori with dread. He seemed to think his words through before speaking slowly. "The alphas that spiked you, you panicked and said you remember them from... four of them... you recognized them from....." He ran out of words but the omega knew. "I think I went into rut, I remember attacking them and us getting a cab but the rest is blank."

"Four of them..?" Satoris voice was small, old wounds that had healed some time ago making themselves known. He shuffled closer to the alpha, taking deep steady breaths of his scent and letting it soothe him while fighting off the memories that threatened to tear him to shreds. Against the odds, he gave a small smile and shifted to face the alpha again who regarded him with pure concern. "You beat them up for me." Wakatoshis eyes widened a fraction, that definitely not being the reaction he'd been expecting. Satori leaned in to kiss along the alphas jaw. "You protected me from four alphas on your own. And then you took me home and fucked me senseless." He purred, catching the alphas earlobe between his teeth and nibbling. "That's sexy as hell." The alpha had him beneath him before his groggy brain could catch up. He was completely impartial to the alpha screwing the hangover out of him.

An hour or so later, Wakatoshi reluctantly dragged himself out of bed to shower and leave for practice and Satori rolled over to go back to sleep before getting up to resume working on his newest project. He picked his phone up from the bedside for the first time since waking up to a flood of messages from everyone who was out last night, glad to hear everyone was definitely okay. Yaku had created a group chat and appeared to have spent the morning scolding everyone for being irresponsible and posted a link to a local newspaper. Pursing his lips he opened it and his eyes widened at the title'

'Serial Rapists Arrested after a 10-year chase from Miyagi to Tokyo.' Under the title were pictures of the arrested alphas who's faces were swollen beyond recognition, one of them standing on crutches and another with his arm in a cast. Satori closed his phone, taking a deep breath, slow breath, putting all thoughts aside on the matter but feeling a darkness in his heart he'd been carrying with him for 8 years wither away.

  
~*#*~

  
A month passed after the disaster of Oikawas birthday and Satori was curled up watching the TV at 1am waiting for a press conference that Ushijima was currently over 2200 miles away for. A couple of pre-international friendly matches and the conference had been set up and Ushijima along with the rest of the national team was away for two weeks to attend. It wasn't a particularly important match but it was big enough to attract media attention and a live broadcast. Being unable to make the trip due to being roped into guest appearing at a local anime convention the day before left Satori just a tad bit salty. Meeting fans who loved his work was always a great and humbling experience but being a long distance away from his mate put an exhausting strain on their bond. He'd had to settle for keeping himself awake to watch the match while wearing one of Wakatoshi's jumpers that he'd scented before leaving. He sighed, sinking into the couch and burying his face in the fabric while watching the adverts with subtitles. Three more days until Waka comes home.

He scrolled through his phone absently, smiling warmly at photo Shirabu posted of Semi falling asleep with baby Taro on his chest. Just below that was one a selfie of Tooru holding his two-year-old while sitting on Hajime's back, the angle making it look like the alpha was trying to do push-ups. Maybe we should try again when my next heat starts He thought offhandedly. Opening his calendar he looked at the date of his last heat and frowned, unless he'd marked the calendar wrong his head was due a little over a week ago. He'd been so busy with the series release and distracted with Wakatoshi's absence it had completely slipped his mind. He made a mental note to stay inside until it hit, assuming it was delayed due to the temp heat inducing drugs and opened a tab to look up the side effects. His brows furrowed when he stopped on a national health service page.

_'Artificial heat inducing medication does not have any effect on your natural heat cycle._ '

"Huh." Maybe it was late due to stress? Or being so far away from his mate for almost 2 weeks now? He checked the time, the interview was due to start in fifteen minutes. Just to eliminate any possibility and not letting himself dare hope, He trotted into the bathroom, looking through the cabinets for a yellow box he may have left. Finding one, he took the test out of the box and taking the test as he had so many times before. Instead of pacing around, he went and made himself a cup of hot chocolate, checking to make sure the Polish adverts were still playing. When his phone tie chimed, he took his time, not really looking forward to another negative result but needing to be sure. The test sat menacingly on the side of the sink, He grimaced at the result, cursing the universe for thinking it had a sense of humor. _Definitely a faulty test_. Somewhat begrudgingly picked up the other test in the box. This time he did pace back and forth in the bedroom, agitatedly scrolling through social media to make the time pass quicker. This time when his phone chimed he stomped back to the bathroom somewhat irritated. The result displayed on the test were the same as the first one, what was the likelihood of two faulty tests?

The redhead layed the new test next to the first one, staring at them like they might just change or disappear or something. He didn't know what to do. Because surely he wasn't looking at two positive tests. I need to take a break from like. Out of agitation he took a picture of the two tests and sent them to Wakatoshi along with a message about how he was going to spend a week in bed because he's late on his heat and he's hallucinating. Satori found himself a jacket of the alphas and settled himself in a ball on the sofa again, unable to rest the pull of sleep any longer and falling. He fell into unconsciousness and missed seeing his husband sit silently on screen, zoned out and ignoring the questions of the interviewer for several seconds before announcing to the world he'd just found out he's going to become a father and asks to resume the interview at a later date.  


	8. Worth it

Satori had every right to be salty about Wakatoshi announcing too have announced on international television that they were expecting when he wasn't even sure himself but the small amount of resentment never really had a chance to take route. The day after the alpha announced to the world they were expecting Satori woke up to Sayuri a few seconds away from banging the door down, the elder Ushijima all but tackling him when he finally answered the door. When he responded in confusion to why she came down in a storm so early she told him about his husband's announcement memories of the early morning hours came back. He rushed upstairs closely followed by Sayuri and found the two posative tests still sitting on the bathroom counter. He blinked several times, not daring to believe but the results didn't change, didn't dissolve into nothing no matter how many times he blinked. He laughed, a quiet sound, and the waterworks opened and he threw himself into Sayuri's arms, filled with a happiness so overwhelming all he could do was bawl in the older omegas arms.

  
Only a few hours later his mother-in-law drove them to the airport to see Wakatoshi off his flight, the alpha pulled him against his chest, unashamedly smothering the shorters face with gentle pecks that were a little intimate for such a public space. He didn't let go of the omega through the airport or on the journey home, dropped his luggage off and rushed them to the omegan clinic Satori was all too familiar with. A short wait and a blood test later and a smiling nurse re-entered the room with a wide smile.

"Congratulations Ushijima-san, you're four weeks pregnant." Satori could only stare blankly, letting the words wash over him. He hadn't imagined it, The tests weren't just some universal joke to torment him with what he wanted more than anything. Wakatoshi's hands were on his shoulders, He should probably say something but he was still in a state of shock.

"Satori, Are you okay?" The genuine concern in the alpha's voice did the trick. His head snapped up to the alphas, eyes burning. Instead of speaking he lept into the alphas arms, laughter bubbling up from his chest and he just held on.

 

~*#*~

  
Four weeks bled into ten in barely the blink of an eye and so did a number of symptoms Satori was equally ecstatic to experience. He'd looked forward to them because it just affirmed that he was definitely pregnant because he still had trouble believing it had finally happened after so long trying and failing.

He quickly changed when they did hit. Because the hit him. Hard.

Merely a week after Wakatoshi returned from Russia, Morning sickness, scratch that, All-the-damn-time sickness hit with a force. Two or three trips to the bathroom within an hour or so of waking up became commonplace and it only got worse as the weeks passed. Along with it came drowsiness. If he didn't take an hour long nap at some point during the day he'd be dead to the world before Wakatoshi got home from practice at 7pm. That would make sense if all the omega did WASN'T sit in his studio drawing and occasionally go out shopping or to check in with his editor or publisher. The worst one, only the worst because it lead to several near arguments, Satori had a strong aversion to any food that smelled anymore potent than lightly seasoned rice and he couldn't manage more than a small portion once or twice a day when he hit the 8-week mark. No matter how bad the symptoms where, he wouldn't allow himself to complain out loud, not when he was reduced to curling on the sofa in tears because he felt terribly nauseous but couldn't throw up anymore as there was nothing in his stomach to bring up while at the same time he was starving. Overall, this was nothing like when he'd been pregnant before, this where ten times worse. But it would all be worth it in the end and that was enough to keep him smiling through it.

Aside from lecturing him to eat which he refused to admit was for his own good anyway, Wakatoshi once again proved himself to be an amazing alpha and husband. He would always be there rubbing soothing circles on his back while he hugged the toilet and had started eating out just so there weren't any strong smells in their apartment that might set the omega off. The little things he did moved Satori almost to tears and he wasted no time showing the alpha his appreciation.

Two days before their dating scan, Satori was hugging the toilet bowl right on time. Wakatoshi stood behind him with a hand running through red locks keeping them safely away from the omegas oral range while the other placed an iced glass of water on the floor next to the redhead.

"Are you sure you're alright? Your symptoms have been very.... intense," there was a tint of distaste in his voice. More or less confident the nausea had passed, Satori chugged down the water and stood up, flashing a forced smile.

"Better, Thank you." He stretched and they brushed their teeth. As soon as the acidic taste was cleansed from his mouth he jumped on the alpha, lips meeting the alphas with more vigor than was really necessary. "I'm sorry for being so gross," He muttered when they broke apart for breath. Wakatoshi's brows raised a fraction and he ducked his head to the omegas bond mark, kissing it gently.

"Don't be sorry, I'm sorry there isn't more I can do to help." The omega purred. DAMN HE CAN BE SO SWEET AND HE DOESN'T EVEN KNOW IT. "I don't like leaving you like this, I can feel it through our bond when you're really suffering." Satori heaved a sigh.

"As much as I'd love you to stay home and pamper me I'd also like to send our pup to college, maybe look into buying a house but I can't do that on my income alone." Wakatoshi left one more kiss on the junction of his neck before straightening to rest his lips against the smallers forehead.

"I'd like that a lot. If I take driving lessons now I'll have my license in time to drive us to the hospital when the time comes." Satori's chest swelled and made his way into the bedroom.

"Well get your ass dressed and go to work. we can talk about it when you get home." He extracted a pair of jeans and a shirt from his side of the wardrobe. He felt the alpha's eyes on him when he shed his nightshirt and shorts and made a show of pulling his pants down slowly with a teasing lilt. Anytime was a good time to rile up your alpha a little.

"Have you been eating more?" WELL THAT WASN'T THE RESPONSE HE'D BEEN EXPECTING.

"Hhm?"

"I remember not being able to tell Eita was pregnant when he was further along than you." Oh, that stung. Satori quickly pulled his shirt in a sudden bout of self-consciousness and pulling his pants on.

"What exactly are you trying to say Toshi?" Satori was with a raised brow, it was irrational to feel so defensive and he knew it but he felt so HURT.

The Alpha inclined at his stomach. "I mean that maybe you had gained a little weight because its'-"

"Gained a little weight? Toshi I'm pregnant! I'm not going to stay skinny!" His words rose in volume while he wrestled with the button of his jeans which did NOT WANT TO CLOSE despite the legs fitting as they always day.

The space between Wakatoshi's brows creased as it did when he got frustrated, that didn't help. "I know that, I just thought I would mention it as that much weight gain in such a short period of time might be unhealthy."

  
What Satori actually heard was 'That much weight gain in such a short period of time is disgusting,' and wow. That did it.The hurt Satori felt from his alpha's words were moved aside by an intense anger and feelings of betrayal so intense angry tears made their escape from the corners of his eyes and WHY WOULDN'T HIS JEANS CLOSE THEY WHERE SLIGHTLY LOOSE JUST TWO WEEKS AGO.

"Well, I'm SORRY if I've put a little weight because I'm CARRYING YOUR PUP. Are you just going to leave when I get really big for a thinner prettier omega?"

"That is not at all what I meant-"

"I know I'm probably not as appealing right now but damn it Toshi thanks, I feel so good about myself and WHY WON'T THESE STUPID THINGS FIT?" He tugged violently at the pants but there was still half an inch between the button and the buttonhole. He really must have gained weight,

"I think you are too big to fit into th-"

"Oh great. Thanks. Heard you loud and clear Wakatoshi. I never took you for THAT kind of alpha but good to know after we got married." Satori would never be able to describe where the flood of emotions came from but they were so powerful he was bordering hysterical while he shouted over the alpha. He wasn't even 100% aware of what he was actually saying. "Just go to work because I don't want to be around you right now-"

"I think you're being unreasonable Satori, I-"

Satori practically spat the next words. He was SEETHING at this point, so many emotions coursing through him he HISSED at the alpha.

"Get out. GET. OUT. Go and find a prettier omega to be with! I never want to see you again!" With that, he blindly grabbed at the closest thing to him, barely able to see through the salt water that clouded his vision and threw something at the alpha who caught it with little effort. The object of his distressed looked shocked, horrified even, a laughably uncharacteristic expression for the alpha but Satori didn't care at that particular moment. The man he had loved with such vigor had just hurt him in a way he'd never thought the alpha was capable and he didn't want to be in the same building as him a moment longer. The alpha stood still though, shirt still unbuttoned while he regarded him with that befuddled expression.

"I'm not entirely sure if you're expressing sarcasm or if you are being seriou-"

"Get out! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU! GET. OUT." He yelled, stomping towards the alpha and forcefully SHOVED him towards the front door. The larger male didn't put up much of a fight and let himself be pushed. Once he was out of the front door, Satori picked his gym bag up and LAUNCHED it at the alpha and SLAMMED the door shut with as much force as he could muster. As soon as he heard the alpha's slow pace down the communal hallway he leaned against the door and slid to the floor, fingers raking through his hair and BAWLING as the tornado of emotions burst.

  
~*#*~

  
Wakatoshi somehow found himself in the changing room on time, not entirely sure how he'd got there. He'd spent an entire train journey running the entire argument through his head repeatedly because he couldn't even BEGIN to fathom what just happened. Satori had looked at him with something akin to HATRED. Every one of his instincts was screaming at him because somehow he had upset his mate but his thought trail kept leading back to Satori being unreasonable and misinterpreting what he meant. He couldn't fathom what had upset him so much.

Someone approached him from behind,"Are you okay?" He turned to find Sawamura looking at his chest. "You seem a bit..... out of it." He looked down at whatever the shorter alpha had noticed and realized his training jersey was back to front. Grumbling, he tugged it off with more force and necessary to rectify it, tugging it through one arm and over his head.

RIP.

He grumbled under his breath, tugging the jersey off to inspect the damage. He could feel his mates dejection through their bond and his knuckles turned white, fisting the fabric in frustration. He knew exactly where he was but he felt LOST and it fueled his frustration.

"I'm... going to let coach know you're not up for practice today," Daichi said, backing away from the larger alpha with his arms raised in a pacifying manner. Ushijima only managed a curt nod. While the alpha left him to toss the shredded fabric back into his locker, a chirpy voice sang from a few yards behind him.

"Ohohoh, What's got Ushiwaka wound so tight? My money is on Ten-chan~"

Wakatoshi did not have the tolerance for the brunette omegas antics right now. "Can you not call my mate by that nickname It's condescending." He didn't turn around to regard the omega as he filed through his bag for a spare jersey, Satori usually packed him a spare in the morning for if training got intense. The argument had meant he hadn't this morning and just like that he was lost in thought again, The omegas angry-tear stricken face making his jaw clench.

"Oh, hit the nail on the head didn't I? What have you done?" That hit a nerve.

"I have done nothing and I'd appreciate it if you would not make such assumptions." He took a slow breath. He knew very well the omega was only trying to get a reaction out of him and there was a high chance he might succeed. Fortunately, Daichi returned a second later, giving the former Oikawa a warning look, probably knowing the omega had been baiting him.

"We have an hour to calm down. Let's go somewhere private." Ushijima nodded and followed the alpha outside where they found a bench and sat down, away from prying ears and an intolerably irritating omega. "Do you want to talk about it?" Daichi's voice held genuine concern. He rested his elbows on his knees, staring down at the back of his hands in defeat.

"Me and Satori had a fight. He pushed me out and told me not to come back." Daichi did a double-take, blinked a few times and then laughed. Wakatoshi was so shocked by the action he stared. Daichi took several seconds to calm himself and he patted the taller on the shoulder.

"Okay, what did you do?" Iwaizumi's words from Daichis mouth where not expected.

"Tooru said the same thing. Why do you automatically assume I have done something wrong?" Daichi took pity on the taller and heaved a sigh.

"Okay. Tell me exactly what happened." With that, he listened to Wakatoshi replay the entire argument they had word for word. Sawamura listened, nodding to prompt the alpha to keep going. He was slowly starting to wonder if the alpha was the best person to confide in because the alpha was failing to hide his amusement as he recalled the event.

Daichi listened until the end without interruption, when he finished he just shook his head, a smirk escaping his control.

"Okay. In answer to your first question, yes you definitely did something wrong. You didn't really, but as far as Satori is concerned you just told him he's fat and ugly and you're not interested in him anymore."

Ushijima's eyes widened at the statement. Daichi raised his hands defensively. "I know that isn't what you said, or meant at all but you have to understand that while Satori is pregnant, he's going to be very.... emotional. Never, I mean NEVER, say he looks big." Wakatoshi nodded to affirm understanding, frown still in place. "If he gets upset over something, no matter how ridiculous, do. not. laugh. Don't make jokes even if you don't generally joke. Don't make light of it. Just pretend to understand and agree with him."

"I don't really understand but okay." He raised a brow a fraction. "Did something like this happen with Koshi?" Daichi grimaced, bringing a hand to lose it in his hair.

"Ahaha, Well. Koushi spent an entire weekend at his parents while he was pregnant."

"I find that hard to believe given how strong your bond is with your mate. What brought him to do something like that?" Laughter bubbled up from the smaller alpha.

"It was when he was three months along. We where out shopping and the store didn't have any milk. He cried about it and I laughed at him. Not even much! He threw a frozen cheesecake at me and said I wanted to file for divorce because I'm the worse alpha he's ever met."

"Really? What happened after?"

"He calmed down and felt terrible about it but I still apologized. We laugh about it now." Wakatoshi nodded slowly, sinking into his own thoughts. With the new information, realizing how his words might have sounded even if what his mate interpreted from them was not what he had meant at all. The symptoms Satori had been experiencing were intense and he was concerned about his lack of an appetite. He'd merely meant that he thought it a good thing if his mate was eating properly again. He could understand why his mate might be upset under the circumstances and he felt the edge of guilt seep into his bones.

"What should I do now? He told me not to come back." Daichi nodded approvingly as if he'd said the right thing.

"What is Satori feeling right now?" Wakatoshi didn't have to reach for their bond to feel his mates unset and hurt, it was almost overwhelming. His opinion of himself as an alpha dropped several inches.

"He's still very upset."

"Okay. come back to practice, Give him some space. Go and buy him some flowers and some of his favorite things and tell him you're sorry and what you really meant. When he calms down he'll probably feel bad for yelling at you." Ushijima nodded vigorously, drawing up his mental list of things Satori liked the most while the smaller kept talking.

"If he cries over sushi going out of date you tell him it's okay, you tell him it's the damn stores fault for not making it fresh enough and go buy more somewhere else. If he wakes up at 3am craving breadsticks from that one specific restaurant that's on the other side of the city to dip in syrup then you jump a cab and go and get some right then and there." He chuckled fondly, seeming to recite the lecture as if from personal experience. "As ridiculous as these things are, at the time our omegas are serious and things like this are the least we can do to make it easier on them because pregnancy SUCKS, it's our job as alphas no matter how....troublesome they can be at times." Wakatoshis eyes flew open.

"I could never think that. Satori would never be too troublesome no matter what." Daichi pat him on the shoulder.

"I know, But after what happened today you probably don't want this to happen again. Just think about what you say, what he might have been okay with before he might not now," He fixed the taller with a level stare which he responded with an understanding nod. "Good luck. Let's get practice out of the way and you can go home and fix things." Wakatoshi stood up, trying to put his mates distress to the back of his mind, promising to make it up to the omega later and doing better in future.

  
~*#*~

  
Semi stretched luxuriously under the comforter. Since birthing his son Taro the omega had quickly discovered sleep was a luxury. Eight months of nothing but short naps through the day and night had really done a number so much that Shirabu had told him very firmly he was taking Toru to visit his parents for the day and the omega was to stay at home and sleep all day. So here he was, in bed following a rough night with every intention of spending the entire day sleeping. Make no mistake he would happily continue barely sleeping for his son but he certainly wouldn't pass up this chance and look forward to seeing Taru later that night.

BEEP BEEP

Oh no. Not right now. He reached for his phone without checking the caller ID and ended the call, shoving it as far away from his person without throwing it off the bed. A second later it started buzzing again. Letting out an irritated sigh he checked the caller ID to find a certain red-headed omega. He ended the call again and silenced it. An excited recall of the latest episode of whatever the omega was watching now could wait. He settled once more but the light of the phone's display shone through his eyelids. He contemplated answering, telling the omega exactly where he could shove it and hanging up. Instead, he glared at the phone and begrudgingly answered it, putting it on loudspeaker so he didn't have to hold the phone to his face.

"This better be importa-"

"EITA THANK GOD! I fucked up. I really s-screwed up!"

The ashen-haired omega blinked a few times. The omega calling him crying wasn't a common occurrence but it had happened. "If this is about some sob story anime again I swear-"

"No! No you don't unders-stand. I r-really fucked up. What d-do I dooooo?" The omega wailed pathetically down the phone. Eita woke up a little, hearing the genuine distress warble Satori's voice. He was still skeptical though.

"You have five seconds to tell me or I'm hanging up."

Satori didn't waste any time. "Toshi is going to leave me! I fucked up so bad there's no coming back. I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO HE'S GONE AND HE ISN'T COMING BACK!"

Well. He had caught Semi's attention. "Are you serious? What happened?" Satori cried noisily while he told him about the argument the couple had had not even ten minutes before the redhead started calling.

"B-by the time I Rea-realised how stupid I w-was being he'd g-gone! H-he left his ph-phone and I-I can't call him a-and what do I do?" The omega on the other end of the line wailed again, Eita could picture the pitiful image of the omega and sighed.

"You're being ridiculous."

"Yes I know I was! W-what do I-"

"No. I mean Wakatoshi isn't going to leave you. You know he isn't going to leave you." He wanted to laugh but he could sympathise. He knew all to well what the omega was feeling. "Listen, when he comes home, which he WILL, just tell him you're sorry for overreacting." The other omega sniffled, seeming to calm down a little.

"I told him to get out and not come back and I meant it at th-"

"He. Will. Come. Back. When he figures out what he said wasn't very nice he'll probably feel bad. And are you actually showing already?"

"N-no he was j-just being hon*hic*honest, I look like a b-beached whale already. I couldn't even close the button*hic*on my j-jeans. They were b-big last time I w-wore them S-Semi! W-what do I do wh-when I start r-really gaining we*hic*weight?!"

"Oh my god. You are the definition of stereotypical hormonal omega right now. You're both idiots. You're probably just bloating or something." He would probably feel bad for snapping him later but he was SO DAMN TIRED. Satori whimpered again, probably on the verge of going hysterical again. YOU WHERE LIKE THIS LESS THAN A YEAR AGO, he told himself. "I'm sorry. Listen, wait until he gets home. Cook him something nice if it will make you feel better. Are you actually showing already?" The comment was offhanded. The line stayed quiet savor small sniffling and hiccuping noises. "I'm guessing you just nodded. That's odd, so is you getting this emotional already. Your dating scan is on Sunday right?" Another stretch of almost silence. "Ask the nurse about it. They'll probably just say all omegas are different or your pup is going to be big." There was another pause before Satori spoke again.

"O-okay. S-sorry for waking *hic* you." If that wasn't the most defeated the omega had ever sounded. He couldn't suppress a chortle and spoke softly.

"Don't worry about it. He won't hold it against you and I only saw you a week ago. You're not getting fat and Wakatoshi would probably love you if you were the fattest omega alive. Now is there anything else or can I hang up and get some sleep?" There were a few ticks of silent sniffling.

"Thanks, Semi." With that, he hung up. He sent a short text to Daichi knowing he'd probably be the alpha Wakatoshi would go to for advice and turned his phone off. He would sleep through most of the day if it killed him.

  
~*#*~

  
Wakatoshi had never wanted anything to end more than training now. He'd always look forward to going home and seeing his mate after a productive day of practice but he really DIDN'T WANT TO BE HERE right now. He'd been distracted all day and it must have shown given how many "Are you alright?" and odd glances he received. Coach was merciful, calling for them to finish early and Wakatoshi jogged to the showers, washed and changed before the rest of the team had even left the gym. He'd also had to put up with Tooru making several snide comments under his breath which he'd had to mentally tell himself not to growl at the omega. As he left, he caught Daichi's eye who was talking to Bokuto at the time and received an encouraging smile.

He waited for the train, absently fidgeting with the strap on his bag. When the train came sighed in relief. The more time he'd had to think about the whole argument that morning after speaking to Daichi, the more he understood why his mate had been so upset, still was going in the amplified emotions he could feel through their bond. It didn't help that he could feel how the omega was feeling severely nauseous. Over the last week, the constant pleasant hum of Satori in his mind through their mating bond became a much more prominent resident in his mind and anytime Satori felt sick, uncomfortable or otherwise, he knew. He never mentioned it though, knowing the omega would assume something ridiculous like it being a bother and feel guilty for it.

He stopped off at the florists near the station, dissatisfied with the quality of the blooms but he didn't have time to go back to his mothers to pick fresher ones. He requested a large bouquet of stargazer lilies and deep pink roses he knew the omega liked and left. He debated stopping off at the convenience store to pick up some of the omegas favorite brand of ice cream but he remembered the two tubs that were left untouched in the freezer. He swallowed. His poor mate hadn't been able to stomach his favorite treat for nearly two weeks. He could think of something else later, There where mounting feelings of stress and nausea in the back of his mind that were not his own and it was rousing his inner alpha. Breaking into a jog, he covered the ten-minute walk back to their apartment in under three.

Reaching their apartment with the front door key in hand, he found the front door was already wide open and the smell of something burning was surely going to set the fire alarm off soon. A number of possible scenarios ran through the alphas head as he entered, depositing the flowers on the coffee table. The apartment was cold, every window and door open as wide as possible.

"Satori?"

"OUCH", a muffled yelp followed by a metallic CLANG sounded from the kitchen and he looked around the doorframe. His mate, eyes red and swollen looked at him similar to a deer caught in headlights. He wore a mask which covered the lower half of his face and a scarf covered where his mouth was, one of the alphas own scarf on closer inspection. What he could see of the omegas cheeks was tinged with an almost greenish pallor. He was wearing sweats and what the alpha identified as the shirt he had slept in and he cradled his hand in the other, his palm quickly turning an angry red color. A pan and a metal spoon lay still on the floor and half burnt rice caked the area around them. The omega blinked a few times before he trotted forward, eyes glazing. "TOSHI, I-I thought y-you... I'm s-so sorry.."

Wakatoshi's eyes trained on the hand the omega cradled, wordlessly reaching out to gently cup it in his own larger ones so he could inspect the damage.

"I w-wanted to ma-make you H-Hayashi to say sorry b-but the smell m-made me sick a-and I.." Ushijima guided his mate towards the livingroom wordlessly and urged him to sit on the sofa. Quickly retrieving a roll of dressing and some burn gel and returning to his mate who was bordering on hysterics at this point, eyes puffy and mask damp directly beneath them. Wakatoshi was more concerned with the angry burn that was still reddening on his palm. He sat slowly, carefully taking the injured hand in his own and carefully applying the gel over the area.

"I-I didn't m-mean anything I said, I know I was being ridiculous b-but it was like I c-could'nt-... T-Toshi p-please say so-something..." The omega trailed off, staring down while the alpha wrapped the bandage around his hand with the utmost care. Once he was satisfied with his work he placed a kiss on the wrapped hand carefully and finally met his mates hand with what he hoped to be a sincere look.

"No, you didn't do anything wrong. I realized how what I said might have been misinterpreted as hurtful. I'm very sorry for upsetting you like that." Satori regarded him with bewilderment.

"No! No I was a c-complete-" He started sniffling again, throwing himself against the alpha and Wakatoshi gladly pulled him into his lap. "I'm just really tired and I want to cry or scream over nothing for no reason a-and I'm so hungry half the time b-but then I'm sick all the time and it s-sucks, and then I-I thought y-you weren't going to c-come home and I just lost i-it. And t-then I t-tried to make H-Hayashi b-but even though I opened a-all the windows i-it still made m-me want to vomit and.. I'm just useless." Satori cried uncontrollably into the alpha's shoulder while the alpha rubbed soothing circles against his scalp, adjusting the omega in his lap so he could cup his cheeks and kiss away his tears.

"You did nothing wrong. I promise I will be more understanding in future." Satori shook his head in horror.

"No you already do enough-" Wakatoshi shushed the smaller with a kiss to the mask covering the lower half of his face.

"Promise me in future IF we DO have an argument, please don't try to cook, I don't like that you made yourself feel worse for me OR that you hurt yourself. " The words were more a command, less of a request, Satori's head tilted down submissively. He nodded almost looking relieved. The omega's eyelids began drooping, the day appearing to have sapped his energy and he probably didn't have his nap. Wakatoshi hooked his arms around his husband's thighs and back, carrying him to the bedroom bridal style and gently depositing him on their bed. He leaned over the smaller to nuzzle his hair, hiding an endeared smile and ran his thumb over the omegas clammy cheek.

"If it's okay for me to say so, I'm looking forward to seeing you get bigger with our pup. I know you're going to look amazing." And he meant it. He scented the omega, gently nosing at his glands until the omega finally lost the battle against his eyelids and his grip on the alphas shirt went slack. He opened the window slightly, glad the smell of burnt rice hadn't quite reached the bedroom and what did cleared within a minute of the window being open. He removed the scarf and mask covering the lower half of the omegas face and leaning straight in to claim his bitten lips tenderly.

"Sleep, I'll clean up."

Wakatoshi smiled to himself as he lay the comforter over the omega and quietly snuck out to clean up.

  
~*#*~

  
The reason for Satori's somewhat erratic symptoms became very clear while the omega sat in an all to familiar room, cold gel across his stomach and a sonogram displayed a static image the couple couldn't distinguish apart from TWO very noticeable blurs.

"Two?...."

"Yes, there's one," The nurse pointed at one area on the small screen, "And there's the other," She pointed at another area that looked the same, two black and white silhouettes with a head and tiny little nubs for arms and legs. "Double congratulations, you're having twins. That would explain the early symptoms, Twins wreak double the havoc on your body from an earlier stage than with just one pup." Satori stared fixated at the screen, seeing his TWIN pups tiny little hearts beating, strong and healthy. His alpha sat beside him squeezed his hand, effectively distracting the omega and he tore his eyes away from the screen. Wakatoshi, the must inexpressive person Satori knew, had a single tear track down his cheek and a warm smile so wide it might split his face.

"Toshi..." He reached out to wipe the liquid away, his own eyes shedding tears uncontrollably, and reached out to hug the taller. "Twin's Toshi! We're having twins!" The nurse excused herself, saying she would be back shortly and Wakatoshi tried to help the omega clean up the gel left across his stomach but Satori was having none of it. Impatiently jumping into his alphas lap without warning and smothering him with kisses.

"You need to be more careful with yourself so you don't hurt you or the pups," He scalded with no real heat in his words. Happiness and excitement, not entirely his mates flooded through him and he held the omega while he continued his assault with a smile. With some mental prepping he reluctantly held the omega back. "Wait until we get home," He promised. Satori pouted cutely and agreed, sitting back on the bench and wiping at the gel left on his stomach with tissues the nurse had left for them. They left with a still image from the scan, lost in their own little happy bubble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had so much fun writing this it should be illegal XD please tell me what you think!!! ***shamelessly grovels for comments because they give me life***
> 
> I have a million and one things to do atm so trying to find time to write is becoming near impossible and probably will until mid next month so I just went ahead and posted this early ^_^' I will E V E N T U A L L Y finish this ahaha... haha.....


	9. The Name Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Floooooooooff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took forever! I've been so busy and had so little motivation to do anything but SLEEP and procrastinate in my spare time! This hasn't been abandoned don't worry aha! I've had other ideas for two more fics I really want to start but I will NOT start another fic until this is complete! This is short and was supposed to be part of a larger chapter but meh, I have the next two chapters planned out, I just need to write them when I get time :3 
> 
> I reread this fic from the beginning and I've cringed SO much at how many mistakes there have been -_- this chapter probably be an awful lot better but I tried ahahaha.... sorry...
> 
> Thank you for following this so far! I love seeing the occasional kudos email and COMMENTS BRING ME HAPPINESS! please tell me what you think :3

As Satori progressed into the second trimester and the couple went for their 20-week scan, Satori found himself confined to the couch or bed for the most part. He lay on his side with a large pillow tucked between his thighs, currently the only position he could get moderately comfortable in, with his head on his Alphas lap while they watched a movie. Unknown to the omega, Wakatoshi’s attention was far from their TV as he traced patterns into the omegas already bulging abdomen while the other tangled in grown out red hair. It was late November and the temperature had started to plummet but where the Alpha had started layering up while inside, Satori reveled in the cool temperature of their apartment and continued wearing light t-shirts and flannel pajamas and even then he still opened windows or set up a desk fan in front of himself sometimes.

 

Satori grumbled, wriggling a little before settling into the same position he had been in previously and sighing defeatedly. The Alpha smiled fondly, pitying his mate while he grumbled under his breath, something about his hips being stupid but he wasn’t entirely sure.

 

“I know you’re laughing at me,” The omega pouted, swatting at the hand in his hair in irritation. Wakatoshi only smiled a little wider. __Cute__.

 

“I’m not laughin- oh,” The Alphas eyes widened as he felt the gentlest of nudges under his palm, more specifically the one resting on the omegas bloated stomach. He watched with awe as he brushed over the area and was rewarded with another nudge, a little stronger than the first. Satori chuckled, entwining his fingers with the alphas over the area one of their pups kicked.

 

“They like the sound of your voice, little monsters always move more when you talk,” he uttered quietly, wriggling as their twins moved around inside of him and making his position a little less comfortable. The Alpha’s grin widened at the words.

 

“Do you want anything? Are you hungry at all?” Satori shook his head and turned as best he could from the position to look up at the taller.

 

“Mm-mm, I’ll stick to water.”

 

“Nausea again?” __Damn alpha didn’t miss a beat.__ Satori adjusted himself with the help of the alpha so he was facing his mate's abs, nuzzling into him sleepily. He regretted his movement as the constant ache he felt in his hips flared and he groaned.

 

“Think I’m going to go to bed, I don’t feel so good.” Waka brushed his hands through the smallers red locks once more before helping him turn again and get to his feet. The end of his first trimester and so far into the second had brought relief from his earlier symptoms, he’d almost jumped for joy when he made it through a whole day once without being sick and managed to eat three square meals in one day AND enjoy some of his beloved ice cream when he hit 16 weeks. However, the second trimester brought on a whole new onslaught of symptoms ranging from constant discomfort in his hips from the added weight of two pups rearranging his insides to make room, low blood pressure that made dizzy spells, fatigue and an incredibly irritating lack of concentration that made meeting deadlines impossible. According to his Obstetrician, These where all completely normal and the only thing she could recommend was lots of rest, water and the usual healthy eating and gentle exercise which meant the omega spent most of his time stuck laying down for hours unable to do anything, grumpy and irritated and just plain uncomfortable.

 

on the upside, they also got to experience some special moments that made all the bad side effects worth it. They got to feel the first flutters of movement, further evidence that their pups were strong and healthy as much as Satori was not. They got to see the progress of their growth through their scans, coming back and attaching them to the fridge along with notes of dates and any other details necessary. Their 16-week scan had brought about the fact that they where having monochromatic, aka identical twins and the couple had decided that they would keep the gender a surprise until their due date came.

 

Wakatoshi with an impressive show of strength, lifted the omega off his feet as if he wasn’t a whole lot heavier and gently lead them to their bedroom, setting his wife carefully on the edge of the mattress. The omega shifted uncomfortably with a frown and remained still for several seconds, obviously trying to stretch out the aches that didn’t want to give him a break. The Alpha felt his mates discomfort and an idea sprang to mind. He gathered up the decorative pillows Satori loved and made a small pile my one of the bed's corners. Satori watched curiously, brows drawn up curiously. When there was a low, flat pile, the Alpha returned to his mate and coaxed him to stand up.

 

“Kneel in front of the pile, the pillows will work as support for the pups.” The Omega raised his brows further in confusion but allowed himself to be guided into a kneeling position, knees and bump resting comfortably on the pile of pillows and arms crossed on the edge of the mattress. He immediately settled into the position, the weight of the pups lifted off his back. It was far more comfortable than he would have thought and he rested his chin on his arms. The Alpha left the room and returned a few seconds later, settling himself behind the smaller.

 

“Okay, this was a good idea but wha-oh… _ _oh__ …” Cool hands lifted up the back of the loose tshirt and gently began kneading at the worst of the aches in his lower back. The effect was immediate and he melted beneath the massage, the coolness of whatever lotion the alpha was using a more than welcome sensation.

 

“Tell me if I’m being too rough,” He said quietly, focusing his attention on working the tension out of the tense muscles from the base of his spine up to his shoulders, slowly working up to his shoulder blades and above. Satori __melted,__  The soft combination of the alphas soothing pheromones and something calming he assumed was the lotion the alpha used making him really relax. By the time the alpha moved to his hips he was a purring, happy mess.

 

“You know if you keep spoiling me like this I might just lock you in until you lose your spot on the team so you can stay at home and pamper me more often,” He giggled, to lethargic to turn around to see his husbands reaction. The alpha chuckled.

 

“I thought you wanted me to drive you the hospital and put our pups through college,” He repeated the omegas words from a conversation they had weeks ago.

 

“Tu-che.. Oh right there, right _there_!” Satori shivered as strong hands found the worst area on his hips where he felt the worst of the pressure and gently kneaded, loosening the muscle. He felt like he was weightless. “Just… Keep doing that… Oh my god Toshi where did you.. mmh.. learn…” Satori could feel the alphas satisfaction rather than see it, eyes closed as he was lost in bliss.

 

“I read some articles and watched some videos on how I could help,” Wakatoshi omitted easily like it where nothing. Oh Satori could have melted if he wasn’t already a puddle. He sat in silence, caught between wanting to sleep and wanting to enjoy the ministrations. The Alpha edged closer until his front was flush with the omegas back, arms circling around to rest over their twins.

 

“Better?” Satori could only hum contently, the close proximity of the alpha as his scent thickened making slick gather between his thighs, the alphas interest hardening against his rear.

 

The relaxed sight of the alpha's wife in front of him, the smoothness of his skin under his palms as he worked away some of his mates aches and pains. The extra softness of his flesh from his occasional late night chocolate dipped in hot milk tea binges or anything dipped in tartar sauce brought on several lewd thoughts to the tallers mind. His alpha was softer, curvier, _sweeter_ than ever before and he could smell the amount of slick he was producing just from their close proximity. The omega hated the former of the above but Wakatoshi found it to to be something he __craved.__ He experimentally slid his hand under the front of the omegas tshirt and brushed his callus fingertips over the omegas firming nipples, appreciating the soft but minute fill of the omegas chest that was not present before. He leaned down, pleased to find the omegas scent glands swelling, intoxicated by the scent that was set forth as he graved his teeth over the swollen glands. He wanted more, he wanted to drown in that scent.

 

“ _ _T-toshi…,”__

__

_"_ Is it inappropriate for me to want to mount you right now?” he rumbled, slipping a hand over his wife’s rear and feeling wetness through his shorts. The omega adjusted himself so he could twist to look at the alpha, flushed cheeks and lust hazed eyes pushing the alpha almost to breaking point. If he recalled, the last time they had been intimate had been the night they confirmed they were expecting.

 

“ _ _P-please…Alpha….”__

__

That was all it took for Wakatoshi to sink into his mate slowly, making sure he felt every ridge of him physically and his bottomless love for the omega.

 

~*#*~

 

“you’re awfully sensitive,” Wakatoshi observed sometime later with a purr. They’d taken a quick shower together and settled into bed, The alpha continuing his gently kneading of the omegas hips from his position as the bigger spoon. Satori just purred in response, letting loose sleepy, content little hums under the alphas touches. “Would you like anything?” The omega hummed, seemingly to content to answer properly. Wakatoshi smiled. “It’s still early, I can run out and get you something if you want something specific.” Satori finally twisted to look at the alpha looking thoughtful while blinking away sleep. Watching the omega try to figure out what his body was craving while fighting off sleep.

 

“Tartare sauce, I really fancy some tartare sauce,” He decided with a thoughtful look. _That’s not…. too bad_ , the alpha mused, knowing the omega had stocked up on the rather unappealing condiment. “With dango! I think there are some in the freezer.” Any disgust he felt at the thought was dismissed by the dreamy look on the omegas face as he tried to find a comfortable position sitting up.

 

“We do, I’ll be back in a moment,” He pressed a kiss to the smallers cheek and stood up, pulling on some sweats and a tshirt to prepare the omegas snack. He returned a few minutes later, warm dango skewers on a plate drizzled in the chunky sauce that had been the one consistent craving his wife had frequently gone back to for the past month. The omegas eyes lit up as he grabbed at the plate and dug in while the alpha settled back onto his side of their bed. One bite of the salty pickle sauce covered sweet dumpling was enough to make the omega hum in delight. He rested the plate on top of his bulging stomach while he held one of the skewers, licking at any sauce that tried to escape.

 

“Do you still feel Nauseous?” Satori shook his head happily, finishing one of the two skewers and starting on the other. Wakatoshi moved so that he was on his front, head resting against the omegas plump thigh, nuzzling his twin bump, silently hoping to feel a nudge or a kick in response but not getting one.

 

“I think they’re asleep,” The omega whispered, discarding the plate on the bedside and stretching his arms out and relaxed into pillows piled behind him. “Seventeen weeks to go. I really can’t wait until they arrive.” He settled a hand atop on his pups and tangled his hands in the alphas hair while he peppered his stomach with gentle kisses. “Waka? Do you want boys or girls more?” the alpha blinked at the question, with the redhead spending more time asleep than awake and focusing the time he had more energy on meeting his deadlines they hadn’t really touched on these topics, only brief discussions on what colours to paint the nursery and other more distant things. Wakatoshi didn’t have to think about it.

 

“I want two healthy babies and a safe delivery,” He answered smoothly, fixing his mate with a small smile. Satori hummed in agreement, a dreamy expression crossing his features.

 

“You know I want to birth them naturally but if the midwives think it’s too much I’ll settle for a c section like you want me to, don’t worry,” He pacified the alpha before the subject could escalate and ruin the mood. Satori was set on giving birth naturally but a meeting with the midwife had brought to light the potential risks and complications that could arise from it, especially since carrying twins was already high risk. He’d pacified the alpha (also himself somewhat), by agreeing to sign the necessary consent forms in advanced so if things don’t go smoothely they can safely deliver their pups surgically if necessary.

 

“I’d like at least one girl,” He admitted, colour spreading across his cheeks. “I’d love girls but I have this nagging feeling there are two alpha boys in there,” He rubbed his hands over the swell of his abdomen fondly. “They’re going to beat me up good from the inside out when they get bigger.” Despite his words the omega chuckled, a dazed grin threatening to split his face, he blinked a couple of times, as if realizing something and patted the alphas head excitedly. “We haven't talked names yet!” Wakatoshi froze, only now realizing they hadn’t brushed on the subject and an excited flutter bubbled in his chest.

 

“We have not. Do you have any names in mind?” He looked up at the omega, moving so he could sit next to the omega against the headboard and nuzzle his hair, losing himself to the softly sweet scent he’d adopted since becoming pregnant. Satori practically glowed.

 

“I have actually!~ I wrote a list!” He retrieved a notepad usually reserved for those ideas he got while falling asleep so he could quickly note them down and not forget them in the morning and opened the notebook, flipping through ;ate night scribbles and messy notes to find two short lists. He rested the book on his knees so they could both look down on it. “These are just ideas but we should decide together! These are only if they’re both the same sex,” He pointed at the little brackets he’d grouped pairs of names looking proud of himself.

 

Wakatoshi tried not to sigh at the top pair of boys names on the list, he did, but…. “Vash and Knives? Isn’t that from-”

 

“I know I know, I just really like those names, It’s different!” The omega bubbled. “Okay maybe not. What about Ryou and Kyou for girls?” Wakatoshi’s stomach turned.

 

“I’d prefer they weren’t associated with any kind of tragedy. Isn’t that bad luck or something?” Satoris eyes widened at the alpha and nodded, scribbling the names out and the pair below it. “Rem and Ram are also out of the question then. Damn, that’s all my girls names out of the window. Do you like Hikaru and Kauro for boys names?”

 

“.….We don’t have to have names just yet, we still have plenty of time to think about it.” Satori drooped a little.

 

“I guess they’re a bit… generic?” The omega glanced at the brunette inquisitively. “Do you have any names in mind?” Wakatoshi smiled down at the omega.

 

“I thought you would like to name them, as long as they’re something we both agree on.” __Nothing too ridiculous.__ They sat in silence for several minutes both lost in thought. Wakatoshi had initially thought of passing on their grandparents names but he had a hunch from the beginning the omega would want to name them after a character from his many favourite novels and the way he lit up when he talked about the names of characters the alpha only vaguely remembered he was more than happy to leave that to his wife.

 

“Rin and Yukio…” The taller almost missed the omegas words, he uttered them tenderly.

 

“Sorry?” The omega’s excitement spiked suddenly and he gestured with his hands as he spoke animatedly.

 

“No get this! Rin and Yukio! Rin is unisex and Yukio could Yuki if for a girl. Story aside they're cute names, they’re perfect!” Satori fixed him with a look of such conviction even if he _didn’t_ like the names he couldn’t refuse while he gave him that look.

 

Ushijima Rin and Ushijima Yukio....” He tested the names, instantly liking how they rolled off his tongue with ease. His mind drifted to a fantasy image, Satori tired and sheer wit perspiration but beaming with their twin bundles in his arms. Small tufts of brown fuzz poking out from under newborn caps atop of their heads and some early evidence of the omegas features in their minutes old identical faces. The image made his inner beast hum with pride, warmth rising within him and he pulled his omega flush against his side, purring into the nape of his neck protectively. “I like them.”

 

Satori giggled at the attention, happy and healthy omegan pheromones perfuming the air, more than pleased with the response. “Did you hear that Rin and Yuki? You guys best not actually turn out to be the sons of Satan! And no trying to kill each other!” Wakatoshi bit back a laugh, if he didn’t know any better he would have assumed the omega was serious as he patted his bump, a tender look in on his face.

 


	10. Distance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Distance is all but unbearable for mated pairs, especially when they're expecting. Time for mother hen Sawamura to step in. A couple of unwanted presences make themselves known and Satori handles it the best he can. Sayuri's impulse buying urges help provide a distraction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .... I am alive...... *hides*
> 
> Can I just say it has been a very L O N G couple of weeks with con and stall prep and now I actually have time to write and procrastinate and stuff :3 
> 
> Ok so this is a bit of a filler, I was 2/3 of the way through writing this when I decided I didn't like it but it seemed like a waste to not post it so think of it as a sort of deleted scene I guess? I'm already working on the next and final chapter and I have a whole week off work soon so I can actually really spend time on it and I AM PUMPED (and also sad) TO FINISH THIS! The final chapter is going to be a monster let me tell you now!
> 
> Thank you so much for all the kudos and comments!!!!! As I've said before I love feedback in any shape and I they keep me motivated :)
> 
> Footnote, this won't be the only time our unwanted guests will be making an appearance :3

**_**CHAPTER 10** _ **

**_**** _ **

Time was passing slowly but fast at the same time. In the blink of an eye, Christmas and New years came and went, the small family to be spending it at the Ushijima household. January came and with it the dreaded beginning of the AVC games. The annual semi-international Volleyball championship.

 

The AVC games that were compulsory for all team members.

 

That went on for a month.

 

In South Korea.

 

No exceptions.

 

At 30 weeks along, The Ushijima’s Obstetrician had all but forbid Satori to get on a flight or going on any long journey. The final word had meant yet another argument where Wakatoshi nearly quit the team and had ended with a phone call from non-other than Bokuto Koutaro. Even standing idly by, Satori could hear the hyperactive Alpha shout and, cry? erratically. Christmas had brought along the happy announcement that the couple were expecting which lead their problem with the AVC games. Akaashi had developed a zero tolerance to nausea when travelling. A five-minute bus journey was enough to have him heaving. Fortunately and as usual, Daichi had stepped up and proposed a solution. With two pups of their own of two and five, Suga wasn’t willing to travel with the pups an had suggested his mate open their home to the expecting omegas and as they never really got to spend much time with the other omegas of the loosely bound pack, Akaashi and Satori warmed to the idea while Suga was happy to have them babysit for him while he worked his part-time shifts at the large local hospitals ICU.

 

In his third and final trimester, Satori had found small bouts of energy here and there and he’d insisted on going out shopping whenever possible even though his baby bump had got large enough that walking had become a problem. Random bursts of emotion were his worst enemy. Take the sandwich Akaashi took one bite out of it before dropping accidentally. It looked so damn sad on the floor and so did Akaashi, He looked like he’d really enjoyed that first bite.

 

Not that anyone would ever find out. He’d die of mortification the moment his husband, in-laws or anyone else for that matter found out he and the raven-haired omega cried silently together, in broad daylight in the middle of a street.

 

Over a sandwich.

 

On one of Koushi’s days off when he managed to have his parents babysit for the day and while Satori and Akaashi had the energy, the three omegas decided to go to a local market on a chilly early February morning. Suga insisted this was the best place for good deals and furniture which Satori gushed at, having plans to decorate their spare room and convert it into a nursery as soon as Wakatoshi got home. They battled the icy weather, having to walk since the mere mention of public transport made Akaashi pale, and sighed happily as they breached the doors of the large, indoor market with its entrance heating. Satori looked around at the busy stalls and little shops full of all sorts of wonders.

 

“How didn’t I know about this place? He uttered, waddling towards the closest store and picking up a pair of newborn onesies with animal themes with glee. “These are so cute!” He looked at the price tag and he beamed, even more, holding them up to the stall holder. “I’ll take two of each please!” Keiji and Koushi shared an amused look.

 

“Tori, don’t buy to much, they’ll grow out of them before they’ll really get their wear out of them.” The ashen-haired omegas words fell on deaf ears as the omega pocketed his change and moved towards the next stall. The scene repeated itself at every other stall until the three omegas where loaded with bags, Kushi insisting on carrying most of the bags and trying his best to be the voice of reason since they had to carry everything back. Really, He tried his best. Akaashi watched with amusement and bought clothes and nursery decorations with a lot more resistance but he didn’t try to hard to make the redhead see reason. Nor did he react at all at the giggles he received upon zoning in on and impulse buying a fluffy silver and white owl plush that reminded him of his alpha. Several hours later they all collapsed in the popup food court located in the centre of the converted warehouse.

 

“I’m starving!” Satori complained, dropping bags around his seat and easing himself into the chair awkwardly and brushing a hand over his bump and pouting down at It fondly. “Okay okay we’re going to eat soon, stop beating me up.” Keiji smiled in wonder.

 

“Are they giving you a hard time, Ushijima-San?” Satori grinned.

 

“Nothing I can’t handle. I don’t think I’ll be able to sit at my desk normally again without a support. My back is just gone! If we have any more pups I don’t think I want twins again.”

 

“Wait until your pups are born before thinking about more. What do you guys want? I’ll go and order while you two rest,” Koushi offered, taking out his phone to type out their requests.

 

“I’ll come with you, You can’t carry everything on your own,” Keiji offered while Satori stretched, failing to contain a yawn.

 

“If you’re offering, I’ll mind the bags. Yakisoba and some Yakitori sound great!” Koushi nodded and typed them into his phone. He and Keiji made their way towards the food stall area and Satori sunk into the chair feeling drained. It was ridiculous that he felt so tired after only a few hours of shopping but it was to be expected. The distance had taken it’s toll and he had found himself tiring very quickly. Towards the end of the four weeks Wakatoshi where getting hard to bear. Fighting with himself to not doze off in the busy area, he took out his phone and fired off a text to his alpha, knowing he wouldn’t get a response until well later after their second to last match in a couple of hours. Before he even knew it he must have fallen asleep as he was awoken by the gentle shake from his doze by a sympathetic looking omega bearing food. Koushi studied him with a measure of concern as he laid our three boxes of Yakisoba and a large sharer platter of Yakitori. Keiji sat down, a little unsteady on his feet looking ready for a nap himself.

 

“Sorry, distance and all,” He grumbled, pulling his tray of noodles towards himself and picking up some chopsticks. “The distance sucks.” Keiji nodded in agreement.

 

“I don’t remember it being this much of a strain when we were in college.”

 

“Mm-Hmph-”

 

“That’s because you weren’t pregnant,” Koushi offered, amused as he delicately tucked into his Yakisoba while Satori and Keiji dug in with a lot more vigour. Their portions where gone before Koushi had made it halfway through his.

 

“Three more days,” Satori sighed while digging into the Yakitori and Keiji shook his head groggily. “Keiji! Have you thought of names yet?” He asked, perking up. Keiji’s cheeks warmed.

 

“Not yet, we want to wait until our first scan before really considering names.” The raven omegas cheeks warmed. “I really like Kouichi for a boy or Emiko for a girl, They where my grandparent's names.”

 

“They’re cute! I think Koutorou would love having a mini ‘Kou’ running around!” Bokuto grinned, seemingly lost in his own thoughts while absently running a hand over his still flat stomach.

 

“I hope he or she has Kou’s eyes…” The raven omega flushed as if he hadn’t meant to let the thought slipped while the others cooed. “I mean… As long as he or she is healthy I don’t care what they look like.”

 

“To late Bokuto, Don’t worry, won’t tell a soul you’re actually a sap,” Satori cackled, dropping his chopsticks in his empty tray and sighing contently. “I hope my boys look just like waka! They’ll be running from confessions in high school!” The raven and Ashen omegas heads snapped towards him in surprise.

 

“Wait, boys?? You found out the sexes without telling anyone??” Satori laughed.

 

“No, just a feeling. They’re really active, it definitely feels like two alpha boys in here,” He patted his bump and was rewarded with a flurry of kicks against his palm. “Little Rin and Yuki here are going to be breakers of omegas hearts everywhere!”

 

“I still can’t believe you named them after the sons of satan of all things. That’s like jinxing it before their eve- What’s wrong?” The redhead had notably stiffened, sitting up a little straighter than he had before, eyes trained on something on the opposite side of the large seating area. Koushi followed his line of sight, trying to pinpoint what the omega was staring at. “Sator-”

 

“Can we go please?” Said redhead uttered, already fumbling for the bags he’d dropped on either side of him and pushing himself out of his seat, anxiety rolling off him in waves. Koushi jumped up to steady the taller as he stumbled while getting up.

 

“What’s wrong?” He gathered the numerous bags he’d taken off the taller and raised an eyebrow in Keiji as he also stood up, looking around to try and spot what had the omega so no edge all of a sudden. Satori glanced around nervously and started waddling in the opposite direction, right towards the exit.

 

“We need to go, please,” The plea in his voice confused the two even further as they scurried to catch up. Koushi glanced around one more time just before they slipped between two stalls and out of sight of the food court and spotted in the distance a man and woman standing from their seats, looking in their direction with a small child no older than his eldest at her feet. The assumed mother and child had deep red hair peeking out from their winter hats.

 

They left the market, shivering as the cold January air hit them. Satori leaned against the wall, head tilted back and eyes screwed closed while he took deep breaths. Koushi and Keiji where at his sides instantly, closing in on either side.

 

“Okay, let's get home and then you can explain,” Koushi offered gently, dropping some bags to curl an arm around one of the omegas. Satori nodded weakly.

 

“I think I can handle a taxi if they drive slow, we’re not that far,” Keiji offered, pulling out his phone to call one. They stayed still, huddling together against the bitter cold. A cab pulled up minutes later and they loaded their purchases into the boot and filed in, Akaashi sitting shotgun so he could direct the drier and Koushi sat in the back with the taller’s head slumped on his shoulder, softly purring and trying to amplify his own comforting scent. They arrived back at Koushi’s house and Keiji practically lept out of the car, casting it a disgruntled look at the vehicle before unloading their look and ushered inside to the welcoming warmth of the unusually quiet Sawamura household.

 

Satori tried to help bring in their days shopping but Koushi ushered him towards the sofa where he eased himself into, still somewhat shell-shocked. He’d thought he’d imagined it at first, the obvious parents of the small, deep red-headed child looking so much like his own until he picked up their scent. The scent he could only associate with hostility and an abusive upbringing he’d managed to put behind him. Old scars that had almost faded began to itch, his left arm felt like it was burning where it had once been broken and the fear he had felt as a child upon hearing the front door open left him feeling cold. The eco of years of touch starvation ghosted over his skin and raised the hairs on the back of his neck. And the little boy who’d been with them- He really needed his alpha.

 

“Here,” Satori hadn’t realised how long he’d been sucked into his own mental hailstorm but however long, it had been long enough for Koushi to make them a round of hot chocolate topped with cream and marshmallows. Coming back to the present, He gratefully accepted the mug, setting it down long enough to shed his gloves, scarf and coat and sighed contently as both omegas settled on either of his sides, giving him as much reassuring contact as possible.

 

“Were they your parents?” The redhead chewed his lip. He’d never talked to his new pack about his family, they seemed to understand that something had happened as they never questioned why his parents weren’t at his wedding and he was incredibly grateful for it. Those wounds had healed themselves. Reluctantly, he nodded.

 

“I haven’t seen them since high school. T-they…. I….” Curse his unstable emotions. He tried and failed to blink back tears. Taking a shuddering breath he averted both their eyes as he spoke. “My parents r-resented me since I presented. They bought a new house without telling me and left me behind. I-it looks l-like they started a n-new f-family a-and f-forg-get about m-me-” His words seized with the warm arms that encircled him from both sides.

 

“They aren’t your family, Wakatoshi, all of us and your high school pack are your family. They don’t deserve you.” Koushi spoke sternly yet softly, a calming aura Satori couldn’t help but succumb to rolling off him in waves. He rested a hand on Satoris twin bump. “You’re making your own family.” Satori smiled, unable to resist the sentimental happiness that broke through his internal darkness. Uncharacteristically, Keiji leaned in and nuzzled his cheek against his own.

 

“It says a lot the fact that they’re depriving their son of an incredibly accomplished big brother.” Satori’s lip warbled. He had a little baby brother he could have doted on and missing out on that saddened him. “Koushi makes the best hot chocolate, drink.” He obeyed, losing himself to the warmth, true to Keiji’s words it was the best damn hot chocolate he’d ever tasted.

 

“Thanks, I-I’m sorry you had to s-see that-”

 

“Ppft. Shush. Drink and I’ll call Coach Kazuya, he’ll pass a message to Wakatoshi. He’s probably out of his mind with worry right no- Oh nevermind, that will be him.” The jingle of Satori’s phone chimed as he spoke and the redhead answered.

 

“H-hay Waka-”

 

“Satori, Are you okay?” The concern was clear in the alpha's voice and there was some shuffling around in the background.

 

“I’m fine Toshi, s-sorry for worrying you-”

 

“What happened? I’m going to come home,” Satori’s eyes bugged.

 

“Nononononono! I’m fine! I just- I saw my parents.” The alpha growled down the receiver. “It’s ok Toshi! I just saw them from a distance and we left. They... I think I have a little b-brother..... We went shopping and I, well we just. I overreacted.”

 

“You’re not overreacting at all. I thought they were in Niigata?”

 

“So did I. I don’t want to think about it. Aren’t you supposed to be practising? I thought you couldn’t have your phone with you.”

 

“I felt your distress and Coach Kazuya let me off for a minute to call. I was worried my mother had called and that was why you where upset.” Satori scrunched his brows together.

 

“Why would that make me upset?”

 

“...” Thoughts of his parents left his mind as thoughts of what his mother-in-law could have done that might provoke that strong a reaction.

 

“Toshi what did she do?” He deadpanned, a little scared of the answer. The alphas discomfort was loud and clear in his silence even if he didn’t say anything. “Toshi what did Sayuri do?”

 

“Um, Well it was supposed to be a surprise for when I got back. She called me this morning-”

 

“Toshi what she do?”

 

“...

 

She bought us a house because you wouldn’t let her throw us a baby shower.”

 

…

 

…

 

…

 

“Good luck in tonight's game Toshi…. I need to call your mother, I love you!” Satori didn’t let the alpha respond before ending the call and looking through his contacts. Koushi and Keiji where sharing mutual expressions of concern.

 

“Um… What’s going on?..” Satori merely gave the widest, sickly sweet smile he could while he hit dial and listened to the phone ring.

 

“Oh nothing! haha. I’m just going to give my mother-in-law a call an- SAYURI WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU THINKING YOU CANNOT IMPULSE BUY PEOPLE HOUSES AND JUST EXPECT THEM TO ACCEPT IT????”

 

There were a few ticks of silence on the other side before an infuriatingly musical chuckle.

 

"It;s 'Mom' to you mister and you're welcome! Can't wait to show you the house on Wednesday when Waka gets home!~"

 

" _Mom,_ Please don't buy us a house, we were planning to buy our on...."

 

"To late!~ Just say thank you! You're going to love it! Four bedrooms so you have a studio room and a spare for guests or more grandchildren, nice garden, driveway, not too big but a good size bigger than your apartment~"

 

" _Mom_..."

 

" _Son,_ Have to run! I'm just in the middle of moving all your furniture in. Call me if you need anything!~"

 

"Sayuri wa-"

 

" _beepbeepbeepbeep."_ Satori stared at the phone in horror. What the hell was he going to do... Koushi cleared his through and laughed nervously.

 

"Well... um.... congratulations?....When is the housewarming party?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment! I know this is filler-ish but the next chapter is probably going to be about 15k words+ aha. Any guesses on what genders and sub-genders our lil ushijima bbz are going to be? :3 
> 
> Anyways, as always thank you for reading!! I don't know why you're here... idk why I'm still writing but still thank you and hope you don't want to murder me for posting this after such a long wait! :D

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! :3 This is the first time I've written anything after a good 4 years or so and the first time posting on Ao3!! This is completely self indulgant despite being awful at writing but I had that itch to write something especially since Haikyuu ruined my life and so did the Omegaverse! Also I'm one of those horrible people who gets really attached to a certain chatacter (aka I want to adopt them) and put them through hell with eventual fluff. Sorry.....
> 
> MASSIVE MASSIVE THANK YOU TO @Yakulev_Trash for editing this for me! Go and check out their Haikyuu Petals fic, I'm absolutely addicted!
> 
> Part 2 will be up soon and I'd really apreciate some feedback if you could leave a comment, please go easy on me hehe x


End file.
